Kickin It: Jack Down
by Disneyluver89
Summary: When Rudy goes crazy and breaks Jack's foot, he receives bad news that he may never be able to do Karate or even walk ever again. He falls apart and who steps in? None other than Kim Crawford. See how it turns out. My very 1st fanfic. PLEASE READ! By the way, there's also Romance in it. Bad Sum, I know.-FINAL CHAPTER UNTIL SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: The accident

**Hello there! I'm Disneyluver! This is my very first fanfiction EVER! I really didn't know how to start this. This is a Kickin it fanfiction about mainly Jack and Kim. Some Kick moments. Really good Kick moments. Please Rate and Review. You can give me some tips to improve, and well, enjoy the story!**

**BTW: disclaimer, I don't own Disney xd's Kickin it. **

**Sincerely Angela:)**

JACK NO-LAST-NAMES'S POV

It was a Thursday afternoon, and I was walking to the dojo to do some extra workouts. I had missed Karate since last Friday cause my Mom forced me to go visit my relatives, who I really didn't like and I did NOT enjoy seeing them. I kind of expected that cause I know they'll never change. Really, the only _good _part of that trip was missing school. (Back on track jack) I was planning on going to the dojo tomorrow also because we had no school tomorrow. I was actually quite relieved that there was no school tomorrow because I could sleep in for one, get caught up with school and karate, and actually have a good day, cause this week wasn't the greatest. I was kind of tired because my mom (who's Still with my relatives) called my grandfather (who I went home with) and told him I had to go to school today, even though we got home last night at 1 am. Luckily for me my grandfather let me sleep in then go to school. I think it's kind of pointless to go to school for only half a day and not even pay attention cause you're so tired. But my grandfather made me go cause he didn't want to upset my mom. I understood why. NO ONE wants to upset my mom. She goes crazy and she gets kind of dangerous... So I try not to get her mad very much. But, unfortunately her work makes her mad, that's why I spend so much time at the dojo. To workout and avoid her.

I walked into the dojo and couldn't find Rudy. I went to get changed into my Gi and then started to look for Rudy. "Rudy! Rudy! Hello! hm." I'll look in his office. I walked over to his office door and opened his door and found Rudy slumped over his desk and there were bottles everywhere. "Uuh... Rudy? Are you okay?" I said.

"What do you want! Get out of here! Now! "Rudy said with harsh anger. Ok what was wrong with Rudy? I hated when people talk to me like I'm dirt. "What? Rudy? What's going on here?" I decided to not go all 'what did you just say to me' on him. "You heard me, leave. now." Rudy said with an even harsher tone. A random thought popped into my head of how cold my bare feet were. Why was it so cold in here?

"Wha..ha .. What? Excuse me?" I was already mad at Rudy for wanting me out the dojo. Now, I'm really mad. I hate when people set me off, even if it's Rudy.

"You heard me. Get out of my office and LEAVE THIS DOJO NOW!" Rudy said again. I don't know why Rudy wanted me to leave. I didn't do anything.(Or at least I don't think I did) But, Rudy was making me mad and when people make me mad, they really set me off.

"Listen _kid_" Rudy really exclaimed the 'kid' part. I am not a kid, and _no one_ calls _me_ kid. I thought to myself. "If you don't leave, you are seriously going to get it." When Rudy said that, I know he wanted me to leave, but I still didn't. No one tells _me _what to do.

"Get what" I said. I was starting to get really mad at Rudy. "That's it! You asked for it!"

"Wha..." I was cut off when Rudy just came at me and punched me. I grabbed his fist like I always did with Frank and was about to twist his armand 'knee' him in the stomach when he kicked _me _in the stomach and pushed me into the dojo.

I kind of stumbled and Rudy had taken it _far_ enough. (Now I'm mad.) Rudy is _so_ going to get it now. I immediately got up my and started to punch and kick at him. Rudy attempted to trip me but I jumped it, then punch me in the head, dodged that too. I was getting kind of tired cause Rudy had been at me for 5 minutes straight . I would normally be able to do that, but I still tired from getting home so late last night. Why would Rudy want to do this to me? I thought to myself. He always taught...My thoughts were interrupted when Rudy had kicked me in the chest then tripped me. (way to concentrate jack)

I fell to the ground and was still trying to get the fact in my head that I've been beaten by someone other than Kai. My chest kind of hurt and I was still confused. he is a sensei... I mean it makes sense. "So, are you done? Finished? LEAVE NOW OR SUFFER!"Rudy said.

"No. You can't make me. I'll fight you till you become your normal self again... which might be a long time... so..."

"Alright then, you're not gonna leave... I'll make you leave." Rudy said in a serious tone. I know Rudy can't _make _me leave. There would be no way I would be leaving right now.

Right then, Rudy started to throw bottles at me. (really Rudy?) I kept dodging them and catching them. "Rudy! What is wrong with you! Rudy!" Then suddenly Rudy threw a bottle at my foot and I tried to jump over it. But then, my jump wasn't high enough and the bottle smashed all over my bare foot. I fell to the ground and my foot started to bleed all over the floor. It was hurting so much that I felt it was going to fall off. "So jack, are you going to leave now? or suffer more.

I was in so much pain, I didn't even want to talk. It actually _hurt _to talk. I've never experienced so much pain in my entire life. Sure I've had broken bones and all, but _nothing _compared to this. "Well! Are you going to answer me or not!" Rudy nearly yelled in my ear. That hurt too. "No! you... you can't ... make..me" My foot hurt so much I actually struggled to anything else. "Well, alright then..." Rudy slowly started to back away from me and I was getting a little scared.

Rudy picked up another bottle and my heart started pounding. He was pulling back his arm, like he was to throw it, then he threw it. My heart started beating like I've been running for 3 days _straight_. It flew through the air and I felt like it was death flying through the air. I struggled to lift up my arm, I tried to catch it, but my grip wasn't strong enough and it slipped out of my hand and smashed all over my already killing foot.

I felt like I was actually going to die. My throbbing foot started to bleed more, and then I knew I had to get help. "So? You gonna leave now?" Rudy hissed at me.

"But Ru..." I tried to say. "LEAVE NOW KID!" Rudy barked at me. I slowly tried to get myself up. But I couldn't. "LEAVE" Rudy yelled at me again.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going" I said painfully. I dragged myself and my dying foot out of the dojo with my good yet weak hands and felt like I was going to cry and die at the same time. It actually took me seven minutes to be out of the dojo. I dragged myself over to a bench and tried to haul myself on it. But I was too weak for that. "SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I cried/yelled. I waited a minute and no one was coming. My foot was throbbing with pain I couldn't even describe. "SOMEONE! HELP! HE..HELP! PLEASE! I'm in severe pain here!" No one was coming for 20 seconds then I saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair running towards me. Kim. I knew it. I saw a clearer image of her, then a second later she was asking me what was wrong.

"Jack! Jack! Oh my gosh are you okay? Your foot! Oh my gosh your foot!" Oh no I need to call 911. There's Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Kim started to say in a panicky voice. MILTON, JERRY, EDDIE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"Kim yelled at Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. I started to explain to Kim what happened with Rudy and I in the dojo. The three of them came running towards us and Kim started to yell commands at the 3 of them." Oh my gosh Jack. Rudy..."Kim said in a sweet caring voice. Kim then went to a serious voice and started to demand things to the others."Milton, You go find a first aid kit. Jerry and Eddie, you go find an adult to drive us to the hospital."Kim barked at them.

My body kept getting weaker and weaker each second that passed. My foot was bleeding like crazy and felt like I was going to die. "Kim..." I tried to say. I was getting too weak to finish the rest of my sentence.

"yeah jack?"Kim said in a heartfelt yet panicky voice. She was probably thinking of something and her thoughts were cut off when I said her name. "Oh my gosh. Your foot is getting worse. Where is Milton!" Ugh... umm what should I do? Uuh.. here take my cardigan." She slipped off her cardigan and started to wrap it around my bloody foot. Right now I couldn't even think of anything but how much pain I was in. I started to get really dizzy and everything started doubling.

Five painful minutes later, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie finally arrived. Kim's perfectly white cardigan was red now and my foot was in so much pain, I could hardly keep my eyes open. I felt like I was about to faint.

Jerry and Eddie came out with Falafel Phil. He was asking what happened and Kim says she would explain later. Kim was quickly wrapping stuff around my foot and I had an icepack on my forehead. "Jack can you stand up?" Eddie asked. I tried to get up but then immediately I collapsed into Kim and Jerry's arms.

"OH MY LIVING TUTSIE GOAT! YOUR FOOT! JACK WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Falafel Phil screamed. "Okay you 4, you guys carry jack to my van. ORTA, WATCH THE STORE!" Phil yelled to his employees.

Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie all carried me out to Phil's van. Phil went into the driver's seat, Jerry went into the passenger, Eddie and Milton hopped in the middle and Kim went into the back then everyone pushed me into the back.

I was half sitting up and my knees were on Kim's lap. She started wrapping my foot in all of the remaining stuff in the first aid kit. Everyone was rambling all at once and Kim was quickly wrapping my foot in anything she could find. All of the sudden I got a painful migraine and started to see doubles... or triples of everything around me... again. Then, I looked at Kim's face and her face had purple polka-dots all over her face.

I looked around and then... Everything went black.

**A/N: So, How'd you like the first chapter? I wanted to leave you cliff hanging for the first chapter cause then you'd read the second chapter. Please, please rate and review. Give me some good tips to improve my writing. But don't go too hard on me cause this IS my first fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, cause I worked really hard on it. I had to make up some characters to fill in the empty spaces. By the way, did I overdue Jack's thought's at the beginning? I'm a girl writing in a guy's perspective. So guys.. help me out? Anyway, thanks for reading this, rate and review, give tips, and read the next chapter.**

**Till next time,**

**~Angela~**


	2. Chapter 2: The waiting

**Hey there! It's Disneyluver again with my Kickin It fanfic. Oh my gosh! I love you guys so much! Thanks for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate them. Keep on reviewing! Please! This chapter is going to have a little more Milton, Jerry, and Eddie in it. For a reason of course but, obviously for Jack. You'll find out later why Rudy was so mean to Jack. So Enjoy this chapter and again, keep reviewing and reading! Oh, By the way, I'm going to use 'Anonymous' as Jack's last name because the show didn't clarify his last name, yet. **

**Sincerely,**

**~Angela~**

**BTW: I don't own Disney XD's Kickin It.**

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

I glanced at Jack's face and noticed his eyes were closed. It took me a second to realize that he had fainted, Oh my gosh! Jack fainted I thought "Jack! Jack! Wake up! Please Jack!"I cried.

Nothing was happening and I was about to freak out. Did he die? I was about to cry. Then, Milton and Eddie both looked behind them and looked at me. "Kim, is everything all right?" Milton asked

"NO! Jack's eyes are closed! He's not waking up! His foot is pouring out blood! My body is pouring out sweat! Rudy's gone crazy and We're still not at the hospital! CAN YOU HURRY IT UP PHIL! What do you think is wrong Milton! Are you stupid or something! JACK MIGHT BE DEAD! DON'T YOU ASK ME 'what's wrong Kim' ( I said that in a Milton voice) !"I screamed at Milton. I then realized I was a little harsh on Milton and I did kind of overreact a bit.

"Kim, Kim, chill out alright. First of all, he probably fainted, he _is_ losing a lot of blood, and has already. We're trying our best to stop the bleeding. He is DEFINITLEY not dead. Check his pulse. Phil is doing his best and driving as fast, legally, as he can and I AM NOT STUPID!" Milton started calmly then screamed when he said 'I'M NOT STUPID.' Milton was right. About everything that he said. "Oh, and by the way Kim, I think we both know what we must do, you know, regarding Jack." Milton said as if a thought stopped him from saying that before.

"Sorry Milton. I'll check his pulse and you're right. He's NOT dead and I think we DO need to call an ambulance. We'll pull over by that sign slightly in the distance. See it? Oh, by the way, sorry I freaked out on you." I regarded less panicky. Even though I was still worried like heck.

" Okay. I'll call 911. We're approaching the sign. Phil, can you pull over by that sign up ahead. Kim and I think we need to call an ambulance. We will go there so the ambulance can find us." Milton started to say to me then to Phil in his calm voice. I don't know why he wasn't freaking out like I was. I wasn't showing it, but I was getting more and more worried as each second went by. Milton always seemed freaked out by the smallest of things. But this was huge, and he wasn't freaking out like I was.

All of the sudden we pulled over and I glanced up and saw the sign I mentioned to Milton. I didn't even hear Phil reply to Milton, I must of zoned out everything when I was thinking to myself. "Milton, did you call 911 yet?" I asked Milton, hoping he did.

"No, I was waiting for you to say something." Milton said in a (again, surprisingly) calm voice.

"Why! Call it now!" I hissed at Milton.

"Okay, Okay I will." Milton said, this time sounding annoyed. He opened his backpack to a certain pocket and pulled out a modern flip phone. Haha. A 'modern flip phone.'

My mind was blank for a couple of seconds then I remembered I had to check Jack's pulse. I thought for a second how to check someone's pulse. I remembered I had to put two fingers over their wrist or neck. Since I was nowhere near his head, I reached for his hand. I was sweating even more now. I was getting super nervous and inside I wanted to freak out and freak out at everyone in this van. I was starting to get claustrophobic and my hands were getting fidgety. Concentrate Kim. I looked at jack's hand and it looked really white. Jack's skin color was tannish, not fair, so It showed something obviously was wrong. I felt around his wrist for the pulse. It was tough to find it. I felt it slightly and thought there was something wrong."Milton! Milton! I only feel a small pulse! Do you think..." I yelled up to Milton in a worried voice.

Kim, Kim, it's fine, feel around that area for a stronger pulse and get someone to time a minute, then count how many beats you get, and then you get his pulse." Milton said to me. " AND HE'S NOT DEAD! Oh and by the way, the ambulance is on its way. Milton said to me.

"Okay, Okay!" I was starting to get annoyed at Milton for constantly lecturing me. With the anxiety, worry, and panic I was already feeling, now I was getting annoyed. I felt around for a stronger pulse and found one. I scrimmaged through my backpack and found my phone, I went on timer and set it to a minute then put my two fingers back on the place with the strong pulse, I then pressed start with my other hand and counted each beat. When the minute was over, I found out that his pulse was a little low for the average 14-year old. 43 beats per minute. I knew the average was 60-100 for a guy his age( cause of PE and health always talking to us about staying healthy and I know pulse rate somehow fits in there).

"What was it? The pulse?" Milton asked

"Uuh.. 43." I replied.

I was starting to get more worried cause jack hadn't woken up yet. "Okay... Guys! What do we do now! Ahha! I'll rub cold water on his hands and on his forehead. Will that wake him up?" I said quickly and panicky.

"Yeah it could. Probably, cold water ALWAYS wakes you up." Eddie said, also not worried.

What was wrong with Milton, Eddie, and probably Jerry I thought to myself. Aren't they worried about Jack? Am I the only one that cares right now? Is it just them, or me, or are all guys like that?

"Haha, yeah, yeah like this one time when it was noon and I was still sleeping then my sister poured cold water all over me to wake me up. I had the chills for a whole week after that! Wooooo! Haha, good times, good times." Jerry actually said JOKINGLY! What was with these guys! Heartless!

"Oh my gosh! Did she actually do that! Haha! That's hilarious."Eddie laughed to Jerry.

"Uuh. I remember having the chills and then someone putting ice on me every day. Worst month of my life." Milton said with his 'everything bad happens to me voice'.

I was starting to get really mad at the guys. They were JOKING in a time like this. JOKING! Jacks foot was still bleeding, a lot. Oh my gosh! Jacks foot was still bleeding, I realized. A lot. "guys." I said. They didn't hear me. Or probably even bother to listen to me. "Guys" I said again, but more serious. Still nothing. "Guys!" I said _again_ getting frustrated. Okay they aren't listening to me and this is important. More Important that cold water and cold ice. "GUYS!" I screamed, finally getting their attention.

"What Kim" Jerry said annoyed.

"Well. _Jerry_. Jack is _still _sleeping. His foot is _still _pouring out blood. And the ambulance is _STILL_ not here!" I hissed at them frustrated. Jerry pushed his head back slightly, like someone does when someone screams at them.

"Oh. Right" Milton said, sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah. Oh. Right. Why do think we're in here if someone JACK is hurt!" I hissed at them again, still frustrated.

"Sorry Kim" Milton said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright. Anyway, we need to wake up Jack. I'll get my water bottle and uuh.. Eddie! You tend to Jack's foot. Just constantly wrap things around it." I commanded to them. Eddie climbed over Milton, who was in front of me, climbed over the seat, then squeezed beside Jack's feet.

I got my backpack and started scrimmaging through it, searching for my water bottle. I started to look and look but I couldn't find it. I realized I didn't have time to go searching for my water bottle and strip my book bag of everything in it to try to find something that's probably not there. "Does anyone have a water bottle with cold water in it?" I asked anonymously.

"Uuh... I do, my mom freezes my bottle every night to keep it cold all day the next day. It's still really cold and probably still has bits of ice in it." Eddie said as he was putting random he could find things over jack's bloody mess of a thing on his foot. Eddie stopped what he was doing and asked Milton for his bag. "Hey Milton, can you pass me my book bag?" Eddie asked Milton.

"Why don't just pass you your water bottle instead of your entire BACK PACK! " Milton said to Eddie. Milton opened Eddie's bag, got his water bottle then handed it to me.

I twisted the cap off then started to pour small bits of it on my hands, then rubbed it over Jack's hands. I poured a bit of it on his forehead and rubbed it all over his face. I continued to do that then Milton asked what I forgot I would tell them. "Kim, by the way, you _still _ didn't tell us how this actually happened to Jack." Milton asked.

I'd completely forgot about actually telling them. "Well... here's what Jack told me... " I explained to them everything that Jack told me, as I was still rubbing icy water on Jack. About Rudy, about his fight with Rudy, and the bottles. When I was done explaining, their faces looked like they had just seen a flying pig.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Rudy _actually _did that! Why? Why would he do that to jack!" Eddie asked.

" I don't know why Rudy would do that to anyone. Especially someone in our dojo. _Especially _jack." I replied to Eddie.

"Does Jack know why?" Milton asked

"No, Even he doesn't know. I asked him why Rudy did that and he said he had no clue. He said he just walked into Rudy's office, Rudy asked him to leave, he obviously said no, then Rudy started to fight him."

My mind left their conversation and I started to concentrate on waking Jack up. I heard Jerry say something, then Eddie, then Milton, and I wasn't sure if any of them were asking me something. I kept on rubbing the water in Eddie's water bottle on Jack, when I faintly heard my name "Kim…." I heard very, _very _faintly, so faintly I could barely hear it. It was so quiet, I thought I had been hearing things. I started to get worried cause I had been rubbing water on Jack for five straight minutes and he _still _hadn't woken up yet. Still rubbing, I heard my name again, a little louder than before, since this was the second time, I figured I hadn't been hearing things.

I glanced over at Jack's face to start rubbing water on his face, then, I saw his eyes were _finally _open. Oh my gosh! Jack is awake! I'd realized. I quickly wiped the water that was on my hands, onto my jeans then leaned over had hugged Jack tightly. (hey, he was out for a while, and I was getting worried, don't blame me) I let go of him then he started to talk again. "Kim… why… are we stopped? And why is my head and hands so wet?" Jack asked sounding very fatigue.

" Well, your hands and head are wet because I was rubbing water on them to wake you up and we're stopped cause…." I was hesitant to say why we were actually stopped. I didn't want Jack to freak out or get upset. "because… well….. an… ambulance is coming to get you." I said, hoping he wouldn't freak out.

"What! Why? Why can't I just be driven?" Jack said very tiredly, yet trying to sound mad at me.

Great. Just the reaction I had hoped for I thought to myself. "Jack… listen, we had to okay. We can't seem to stop the bleeding, you're losing blood quickly, you FAINTED, and you look like you're about to pass out, _again_. We had to Jack." I answered him, hoping I didn't answer too harshly.

"But Kim…"

"Jack." I said, cutting him off.

Right then, I heard sirens only one, but sirens. It was the ambulance. They kept getting louder, and louder as each second went by. I wanted to know what Jack was thinking and feeling right now. He was probably in adhesive pain right now, and was probably terrified what was going to happen next.

The sirens were really loud now, I looked behind me and saw an ambulance, in the matter of 2 seconds, it pulled up right beside us, and the sirens were hurting my ears. "Phil! unlock the doors!" Milton yelled at Phil

I heard the little click, then saw a guy open the van door. "Alright then, who's the one with the bad foot?" A paramedic said in a deep, manly voice.

"He's right here" Eddie affirmed to the paramedic.

He started pushing Jack out and I started moving Jacks knees "Ow! Watch the foot Eddie!" Jack yelped with total tiredness.

"Sorry Jack" Eddie replied

His feet were on me, and I lifted up his bloody cast-type thing so blood wouldn't smear on me. I carefully lifted his feet scooting myself closer to the paramedics. One guy had Jacks head, the other his back, and a third guy was bringing a gurney closer to the van. Jack's torso was half on the gurney, and being supported by one of the paramedics. Another paramedic took Jacks legs from me, took him out of the van, and two of the paramedics heaved the rest of Jacks body onto the gurney. They strapped his body onto the gurney and all 3 paramedics pushed him up the ramp, and into the ambulance. Two of the paramedics went in with jack, and slammed the door shut. The third went into the driver's seat then 3 seconds later the ambulance sped off.

I shut the van door, and then Milton yelled " Phil! Start driving! Follow the ambulance!" Milton yelled up to Phil, saying the words I was about to say. Eddie climbed back over the seat, climbed over Milton again, buckled his seat belt, then we were off. When we were driving, Phil was luckily going a little over the speed limit. I hoped we wouldn't get stopped by the police, cause we HAD to get to the hospital.

We were in the hospital in less than 10 minutes. We had quickly found parking and four of us practically _ran _in the hospital. (Phil just walked) Wow, I'd never been so anxious to go in a hospital in my life.

I ran up to the nurses desk to see if Jack was going to okay. "Um.. excuse me.. I'm Jack Anonymous' friend, I was wondering is he okay…?" I said wimply

"Listen kid, I don't when whoever is okay or not or when they're gonna be done. I'm just the person who answers people's stupid questions" The nurse said, sounding annoyed. She was probably really tired and people were probably asking her the same questions all day. That would be really annoying.

"Okay, thanks."I expressed sarcastically.

I shuffled back to Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Phil. I didn't know how long I would actually be here. But no matter how long it took, I was going to be there when Jack woke up. I wouldn't want Jack to wake up and nobody be there. That would be a horrible feeling to have.

"So, what did she say?" Milton asked, breaking me of my daydream

"Oh… uh.. she said she didn't know" I uttered back to Milton.

We walked over to some empty seats and sat down. I wasn't sure what to do at this point, but wait. I remembered I had my backpack. I took out the book I was reading in English class and started to read it. As I was reading, thoughts kept going through my head. What if the dojo gets shut down because of Rudy? What if the police are dumb enough to charge Rudy? How will we face Rudy the next time we see him? What if Rudy never changes? What if Jack never gets better? What if Jack has to completely turn his life around? How will Jack react the next time he sees Rudy? What if Jack wakes up when he's still in the room? What if he dies? NO KIM! Don't think that! More questions. How will Jack be after this whole thing? I was worrying too much. Kim, calm down, I mentally told myself.

I decided to put my book away cause I couldn't concentrate enough. I got out my phone and started to play some games. After about half an hour of losing, getting game over's, silence, and staring into a tiny phone screen, I finally said something to break all of it."Hey guys, how do think Rudy will react the next time he sees one of us?" I asked anonymously.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll buy us pizza." Jerry answered.

Really Jerry. Pizza? Why would he buy us pizza? How stupid can you get! I thought, just like I always did. Why Jerry is so stupid.

"_WHY _would Rudy buy us _pizza!_ " Milton exclaimed, saying the words I was thinking.

"Hmm… He'll probably want to fight one of us. Or he'll do what he did to Jack, that is, if we aren't as stubborn as him." Eddie acknowledged, half jokingly.

" Eddie!" I remarked, also half jokingly.

"C'mon Kim, Jack _is _kind of stubborn. You can't _not _admit it. You just don't want to cause you _have a crush on him_" Milton argued.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" I barked, quietly, so I wouldn't embarrass myself.

"Mmhm" They all said at once. Except Phil.

It made me so mad how they always accused me of liking Jack. Maybe I did a tiny, tiny, tiny, _tiny_ bit. But all of the 'tiny's' mean I _barely _do. _Barely._ Whether I did or not (which I didn't) it _still _made me mad. "Oh, and by the way, Rudy'll probably want to fight one of us." I added, still filled with rage.

"Uum.. guys… I need to get going. My store and my goat need me. You guys seem fine anyway. Tell Jack I said to get 'asha mon tiddly'" Phil said. When Phil said "Asha mon tiddly" I almost burst out laughing. I wanted to ask what it meant, but it probably meant "Get well soon" or something like that. If I asked that, that would make me sound really dumb.

"Alright Phil, thanks for helping us out. We really appreciate it." Milton replied back to Phil.

"Anytime" Phil said as he was leaving.

I wanted to continue our conversation on what Eddie (and Milton) had said. I was about to say something when a thought popped into my head. Jack wasn't _stubborn_, he just hated when people were mean to him, doubted him, or told him what to do. That's all. What the heck. He was stubborn. But, for Jack, that seems like a good quality. Normally it's not, but for Jack it was. My thoughts were interrupted when Eddie and Jerry started to converse about girls who liked and disliked them. I wasn't really listening, they were kind of zoned out of my mind right now.

My mind went blank for about 7 seconds, then Milton cut my blankness. "So guys, how long do you think we'll be here?" Milton announced to everyone.

I wasn't really sure how long we were gonna be here but I didn't want the almost awkward silence to continue. " Uum.. maybe an hour or two." I said without thinking.

"I hope not, If we wait for two hours, what happened to Jack would be really serious." Eddie said.

"Okay guys. Enough talk about Jack. Did you _see _Donna's new haircut!" Jerry exclaimed. Mainly to Milton and Eddie. Urgh. I hated when they completely butted me out. When Jack was with us, he always included me in their conversations. Even if they were talking about something Jack _knew _I really didn't care about. I decided I didn't want to be butted out of their conversations so I said what I was thinking. Why would they even care about some girls' haircut."Okay. I've got a question here. Why would you guys even care about how she wears her hair? She doesn't need your guys' approval to wear her hair a certain way. Why would she want _your _guys' approval anyway?" I defended. I kind of regretted defending her. I now feel like an inspirational woman's speaker. Which I didn't want to feel.

"Kim, you sound like an inspirational woman's speaker" Eddie joked.

Great. Just the phrase I wanted to hear. I wanted to flip Eddie right in front of everyone, but I knew I couldn't in the middle of a hospital. "Haha Eddie. But seriously. Why do you guys even care. That's like me saying 'Oh my gosh! Evan Sanders flipped his hair from left, to right. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.' (I said that in a really girly voice.) "I remarked.

"Wow Kim. Why would you even care about which way Evan Sanders flipped his hair?" Eddie said, half jokingly

Were they stupid? I thought to myself. "Exactly!" I barked.

"What. I don't get it. I'm confused." Jerry said, very, very stupidly.

"Jerry she means… you know what?... Never mind." Milton disclosed.

"So, anyway…."Jerry continued to say.

I trailed out of their conversation not only cause they butted me out again, but because I _really _didn't care about what they were talking about. I wasn't sure what to do to pass the time, so I just looked around at all of the people and tried to see if there was anything the hospital provided to pass the time for people who were waiting for other people. I looked around and saw a TV. Thank _goodness _I thought. There was a celebrity news show on. I started to watch it, and then a report came about the person I mortally hated. Ricky Weaver. I take back the 'thank _goodness_' Ugh I thought. The report was about how much he "cared" about his family and about his new girlfriend. Haha, like _that _relationshipwill last. He is such a fake! Ugh! He _disgusts _me. It's making me sick just watching the report. I had enough about this stupid celebrity news show. I got out my English book again. I started to read 'I was waiting for the right time. I wasn't sure how to approach my fellow soldiers. They were guarding that room like lions guarding the last piece of venison. I had to get in there...' I continued to read but I didn't really pay any attention to the words. My mind trailed off and I closed my eyes and I started to fall asleep.

I don't know how many hours later, I woke up. I wanted to know what time it was. I first looked around and noticed we were the only ones in the waiting area. What time is it? I asked myself. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It read 5:30. It was 5:30! Oh my gosh! How long was I sleeping! I looked up and noticed that Jerry and Eddie were asleep too. I glanced Milton, who was reading some science book, not his text book, but a non-fiction book about science. Milton looked up and noticed that I was awake. "Oh, hey Kim. You're awake. You slept for a while." Milton remarked.

"Yeah. Do you know how much longer Jack is going to be? I'm getting kind of hungry. How long has he been anyway?" I asked Milton.

"Oh, I asked the nurse 10 minutes ago, she said it was going to be probably an hour and 40 minutes approximately. So now, it would be an hour and a half. and Jack has been…. an hour and…15 minutes…. approximately. Milton answered.

"Wow. I hope he's okay…. Can we PLEASE eat. I am starving. I haven't eaten since lunch. We can go to the hospital cafeteria." I pleaded.

"Kim. More cafeteria food? The food's at school gross enough. " Milton complained, as he held his stomach in hunger.

"YES. More cafeteria food. You're hungry too. We NEED to eat. Now. Wake up Jerry and Eddie." I hissed at Milton, feeling very hungry.

"Fine, fine, I will. We'll eat more cafeteria food. But don't be surprised if my stomach defies that food. Jerry! Eddie! Wake up! We're going to eat. " Milton said, then yelled.

"What! What! What's going on! Pink polka-dot ponies!" Jerry blurted, with total dumbness.

"Wha? What?" Eddie said tiredly.

"We're going to eat, get up and get your stuff. C'mon!" I barked at them.

"Okay."Eddie replied.

"What? Get my stuff? Okay. Where are we going?" Jerry retorted.

"C'mon! I'm starving!" I yelled at them.

We all got up and starting walking toward the shops, not even knowing if that was the right way or not. "Here's a map, we can find where the cafeteria is" Eddie acknowledged

We walked over the wall map and we starting searching for the spot that said 'cafeteria.'

"Here it is. We keep going down this hallway to the end, turn right, take our second left, then keep walking till we see a cafeteria." Milton spoke.

We started walking in the directions we remembered Milton had said. We went to the end of the wide hallway, turned right, took our second left, then kept walking till we got o the cafeteria, the whole time, saying nothing.

"Okay, so, who was about 30 bucks?" Eddie asked.

I took off my backpack and opened the front pocket where I stored all of my money. I took all 50 of it out not sure whether to say I had 30 bucks, actually more. " I do." I blurted.

"Alright, we can each get a meal, and pay Kim back by the end of this weekend." Milton suggested.

"How much to we pay her?" Jerry asked

"Jerry. We pay back the amount of money our meals will cost." Milton answered

"Okay" Jerry said back to Milton.

We got our food, paid for it, found a table and started to eat our foot. We practically ate in silence. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie talked a bit, but when they couldn't think of anything else to say, they stopped talking. Everyone was probably thinking of Rudy and Jack right now. What would happen to everything now that Rudy's done what he did to Jack. They were also probably thinking about what was going on with Rudy and how this might affect Jack. If they were thinking that, I was thinking the same thing. All my mind could think about was Jack and Rudy. When someone said something to me, they have to say it multiple times in order to get my attention. I attempted to put my fork in my food again, but It hit my plate instead of my food. I looked down at my plate and realized I'd finished my food. "I'm finished" I announced to Milton, Jerry, and Eddie.

"Me too." Milton said

"Me three" Eddie repeated.

"I'm done guys. Can we go back to the waiting area?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. Please" Milton pleaded.

We all agreed to go back to the waiting area to wait for Jack to be fully awake and conscious again so we could see him. We put our trays along with our plates on the 'plates and trays' rack. We all shuffled back silently to the place where we were waiting before. I could tell everyone didn't enjoy that meal. Including me. "I hope we still have our seats" Eddie said anonymously, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Milton confirmed.

When we were back at the waiting area, we looked around and saw our previous seats. They were empty. "There's our seats, still vacant" I announced

I walked back to our seats, with the guys slugging behind me. We sat down and there still was silence. We all did what we were doing before to pass time. Milton got out his non-fiction science book and started reading it. I got out my phone and continued to play random games on it. Eddie started to text people, and Jerry just sat there d, and smirked at passing girls. I had noticed it was 6:10 already. We were eating for half an hour?, I thought to myself. I remembered it would be 7 o-clock when we could see Jack again. Thank goodness.

Fourty very quiet minutes had passed by. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were still doing the same things, with other things, they were doing 40 minutes ago. Except for me. I was bored out of my mind, and my phone was just about dead. All I wanted right now was Jack to be finished. I noticed the nurse coming towards us. "Guys, here comes the nurse" I blurted.

The guys immediately stopped what they were doing and put their stuff down. By the time the nurse was by us, we had put our stuff away and were looking up at the tall woman. " Are you guys the friends of (looking down at her clipboard) Jack Anonymous?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Milton, Eddie, and I all said at once.

"Okay, he's ready to see. Please follow me." the nurse said back to us.

We closed our bags and got up and followed the nurse. I was right behind her and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were shuffling behind me. We walked down a hallway, in single file, and then stopped at a door. The nurse swiped her ID card through the ID card identifier thing, and we all went through the door. We walked down another hallway and stopped another door. The nurse opened the door and told us to be careful and that he was in there. The door was opened and the nurse motioned me to go on in.

I walked in and looked at Jack. His hair was messy, his skin was pale for his skin color, and he had a giant white cast on his foot. It went from his toes, (not covering his toes) to his mid calf. He looked tired, fatigue, uncomfortable with the cast, and looked like he desperately needed to sleep. I was midway in the room and started walking towards his cot. I looked behind me and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were already sitting down. I looked around for a seat, and the only one was right beside Jack's bed. Really? Why me? I sighed and went over to the chair, and sat down. "Hey Jack, how're you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Tired. Strained. Uncomfortable." Jack almost barely said.

"Dude, you don't look so good. You look like you REALLY need to sleep." Jerry acknowledged.

" I do really need to sleep." Jack replied tiredly to Jerry.

" How long were you guys waiting for me?" Jack questioned

"Well, almost FOUR hours." Milton asked

"Wow. You know you didn't have to wait for me to wake up. Really." Jack uttered

"Yes we had to Jack. We couldn't let you wake up and no one be there for you. We're your best friends. We'll always  be there for you. No matter what. The wasabi code. Remember?" I told Jack wholeheartedly.

" Thanks guys. You're the best friends ever. I really appreciate it." Jack implied.

"No problem man." Eddie told Jack.

"Uum.. did Rudy come by?" Jack asked. When Jack asked that, I realized Jack really cared about Rudy and was really confused. about what Rudy had done to him.

"No. Sorry man." Eddie told Jack.

I saw Jack look down, probably feeling disappointed and sad. I didn't want to be Jack right now. I felt really bad for him right now. He probably had a lot on his mind, and in the midst of all of it, he had a broken foot.

We sat in silence for about a minute and I had noticed Jacks eyes were half closed. Poor guy I thought. Our Silence was broken when the nurse then came in and told us we had to leave cause visiting hours were over and we had to let Jack rest. We all said okay and started to say our goodbyes to Jack. "See ya jack. Get some rest dude. You really need it." Eddie told Jack.

"Yeah, your body is overly-fatigue and you _really _need to sleep." Milton said.

"Yeah, what they said." Jerry said.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow Jack. Get some rest." Milton said.

Jerry and Eddie both said 'yeah, and see ya Jack.' and then they left, leaving me and Jack.

"So, you need to sleep. Desperately. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Alright. See you tomorrow. " I said, starting to leave.

"Wait, Kim. Thanks for staying at the hospital the whole time. My own family wouldn't even stay that long." Jack tiredly told me when I was still turned around.

"No problem" I said, turned back towards him. I glanced at the tired body and gave a weak smile to him, then left his room. I carefully, slowly, and quietly shut his room door and walked down the hallway, not even thinking what to do with this entire situation at this point.

I walked out of the hospital and felt the sun on my shoulders. The sun was going down and I was smiling. I called my Mom to tell her I was coming home I was glad my mom wouldn't get mad at me. She would normally if it was a school night, but she expected me to come home around this time when the weekend started. I started to walk home, as I was walking, I was thinking of what the world was putting on me right now. Pressure and an injury of a friend that was the toughest guy I knew. I knew I was the only one that could step up and help Jack right now. Normally Rudy would, but I knew Rudy couldn't _do that._ The world was trying to tell me something. I don't know what. But something.

**A/N: So… How'd you like this chapter? Was it good? bad? Please rate and review! It took a long time to write this. In total, there are 6,017 words in this chapter. That's a lot. (To me) I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter, but I thought of this ending. Was it an odd ending? I hope not. So, I know this chapter wasn't the most interesting chapter, but the story needed it. The next chapter is going to be better. I promise. So, stay tuned for the next chapter! I have a question, Should I write this chapter as a bonus in Jack's POV? It would be really short cause there's not much of Jack in this chapter. Tell me if you guys would want that. Anyway, Till next time! Stay with this story! And Good night! **

**Adios! **

**~Angela~ **


	3. Chapter 3: The Dramatic News

**Hello! I'm back with my Kickin it fanfic! So… Chapter 3! Finally here! This chapter is going to be better than the last one. I promise. So… I updated my profile! Check it out! You know my user! Again, I am going to use 'Anonymous' as Jack's last name because the show didn't reveal his last name yet. So, this chapter is the Kick chapter. I'm not going to spoil it so read and find out! So, for this chapter, I'm going to do certain parts in both Kim and Jack's POV. This chapter is mostly Kim and Jack. (Kick ) So, Keep reading, keep reviewing, and enjoy the chapter! **

**Sincerely, **

**~Angela~**

**BTW: I don't own Disney XD's Kickin it.**

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

I woke up this morning feeling good. I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 9:30. I would normally wake up a little later on a day off, but I wake up when I wake up.

I pulled my covers off and hauled myself out of bed. I slipped on my pink polka-dot housecoat and my fuzzy purple slippers. I walked through the hallway and started down the stairs. Half-way down I remembered Jack was in the hospital. I wasn't sure if I should see him or not. I thought about it. Would I want to wake up in the hospital and no one be there? Probably not. Would I want to see that no one is there for me after what happened the day before. Probably not. I decided to go and see him. I went back upstairs and went back in my room to get ready. I picked out the clothes I was going to wear. Some skinny jeans, a cute pink floral cami with a rainforest green cardigan. I got changed and looked at my dresser. I saw a pink flower almost the same color as my shirt. "Perfect!" I thought out loud. I picked it up and went to the bathroom to get ready. I applied my make-up, straightened my hair, brushed my hair and did all of the things I do almost every morning. "Perfect" I told myself. I got the flower and clipped it in my hair. "Even better" I told myself again, boosting my thoughts on how I look.

I went downstairs and saw all of my family sitting eating breakfast. They all looked at me like I was wearing Goth clothes. I inspected myself to find out if there was something on me that they were staring at. I found nothing. "What are you guys all staring at?" I asked my beady eyed family.

"Oh, ( getting out of their stares) umm.. sweetie, isn't a little early to be fully dressed and ready for the day….? You normally aren't dressed till eleven, minimum, on a day off." My _clothed _mother asked. Hypocrite much, I thought.

"Well.. what I was thinking is… could one of you guys drive me to the hospital..?" I asked my parents.

My Dad then put on a panicked face. His eyes were like bug eyes when I asked him to drive me to the hospital. "Kim! Why? Are you okay sweetie!" My Dad uttered sounding very panicked.

"Dad, dad I'm fine. You see… Jack's in the hospital and I was wondering if I could go see him…?" I asked hoping they wouldn't start assuming things about my relationship with Jack. My family then had smirks on their faces. Except my mom, but I knew she was thinking the same thing everyone else was thinking. I wanted to yell at them 'I DO NOT LIKE JACK!' But I yelled at them in my mind instead. I hated when people did that.

"Alright, alright I'll drive you. Get your stuff and we'll go. I'll meet you in the car." My mom said in 'I'll do it but I don't want to' tone. I went upstairs and grabbed my bag. I made sure I had some money to bring with me. Good. 30 bucks. I went to my backpack and got the money that was left over from yesterday and then hurried down stairs. I slipped on my sand-colored flats and then I was out the door and in my mom's car.

"Alright, you have everything?" My mother asked me.

I went through my bag and found I had everything I needed."Yup" I acknowledged

My Mom pulled out of the driveway and we were off. We arrived at the hospital in the matter of 7 minutes. Since we didn't have to find parking, which was practically impossible, It took less time to arrive in the hospital. "Okay, do you need anything? Money?" My mom asked

Wow. I thought. _My mom _was _actually_ offering to give me money. Oh my gosh. I decided to take advantage of this, even though I already had plenty of money. "Sure" I replied to her, feeling happy about this.

"Alright, how much?" She asked as she was searching through her purse for her wallet.

"Twenty" I replied without even thinking if that was too much or too little. My mom was still searching for her wallet in her suitcase sized purse. After 2 straight minutes of searching for her wallet, she finally found it. She handed me a twenty dollar bill and I stuffed it in my jean pocket. I grabbed my stuff and headed into the hospital.

I slowly traversed over to the nurse's desk and asked if I could see Jack."Uum, excuse me…" I shyly started to say."Um… I'm Jack Anonymous' friend… and I was wondering if I could see him." I said to the very unappealing woman. She had the worst skin I'd ever seen. She also had a giant mole right in the middle of her eyes and I couldn't help to not stare at it. Her hair also looked like it had been died 20 times, and each time was a different color.

"Yes you can" She replied to me. I just couldn't stop staring at that giant thing on her face. "Follow me" she told me.

I started to follow her and she lead me to the room I was in yesterday. She slowly and quietly opened the door and she backed away from it and quietly, yet louder than a whisper said "Okay, go on in. But be quiet, he seems to have just waken up."

I waited a second then slowly walked into Jack's room. He was sitting up and he looked like he _had _just woken up. The nurse shut the door and I half smiled at Jack, who looked very uncomfortable with a giant cast on. He also looked like he didn't have the best sleep either. Poor guy, I thought. "Hey Jack" I merely said.

"Hey" Jack murmured sounding tired

I sat down in the chair next to his cot. "How're you feeling" I asked calmly

"Well, My foot is still hurting and last night I had the worst sleep I've ever had in my entire life." Jack replied, as he was rubbing his eyes.

"That's too bad. Why the bad sleep?" I asked

"Well, I had to sleep with a giant cast on and this bed isn't very comfortable" He replied as he was getting into a more comfortable position.

"So, does your family know what happened?"

"Well, no."

I actually can't believe Jack didn't call his family yet. They were probably worried sick. Kind of Dumb Jack? "Jack, you know you should call them. They're probably worried. Was your phone dead or something?" I asked Jack, kind of worried.

"No, it's not dead. I just… Didn't want to call them." I knew Jack was lying when he said that.

"Jack." I told him semi-sarcastically

"I just didn't want to okay!" Okay, what was up with Jack? Something was up. I knew it.

"Okay whoa, whoa, whoa Jack, calm down, what's going on? Why didn't you call your family?"

"Sorry Kim. I didn't call them cause. I just couldn't."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well… My mom is still with my relatives and I'm staying with my grandfather, and well… I don't know his phone number. But if I did, I would call him."

Oh my gosh Jack. Really. "Jack. why didn't you look his number up in the phone book?" I asked him, kind of agitated.

"I don't know where a phone book is."

"Here, look his number up on my phone" I handed him my phone so he could call his grandfather. I can't believe his grandfather didn't even know that he was in the hospital.

I saw him put the phone up to his ear and heard it ringing. "Hello? Grandpa? Hey it's Jack." I heard some screaming on the other line and Jack was probably thinking 'Why Jack! Stupid move'

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry okay. I didn't know your phone number so, I couldn't call you. " Jack said into the phone. I heard more screaming and I couldn't help giggling to myself.

"I know, I know. I'll figure something out. So, are you gonna come by here?" Jack asked his grandfather.

"6pm! What! Why!" Jack angrily questioned.

"Alright. I understand. Sorry about the freak out. I'll see you at 6. Alright. Okay. Yup. Bye." Jack hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"So, how'd that go?" I asked half-jokingly.

"Well… He's mad. My mom's going to freak and well, he'll see me at 6" He replied.

"Haha. So, are you hungry? Because I am starving." I said to Jack

"Uuh yeah… I could go for some food. But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry. I do. I'll pay. c'mon." I pleaded and started to leave.

"Um Kim? I kind have a cast on here."

Wow. I can't believe I forgot he had a cast on. Stupid move Kim. Stupid move. "Oh right. Uum… I'll ask the nurse for a wheelchair. " I suggested "Be right back" I walked out of his room and went to the nurse's desk, a couple of hallways away.

"Excuse me" I asked timidly

"Hello. What do you want?" The nurse retorted, very _rudely_

"Uh… Could I have a wheelchair… for my friend please" I asked

"Yeah, Whatever. I'll get you one."

The nurse left for a couple of seconds then came back with a simple wheelchair. She gave it to me then I wheeled it back to Jack's room. "Hey I'm back" I alleged. "Before you go in the wheelchair, you _are_ wearing 'backs' to your hospital clothes, right" I asked him, feeling kind of awkward.

"Yes Kim. The nurse gave me pyjama bottoms and a normal hospital shirt, with a back, last night after you guys left."Jack replied.

Wow, I thought. The hospital never gives out those. I stopped thinking to myself and wheeled the chair over closer to Jack. He elevated himself into the chair and I pushed him out of his room, crashing into things along the way.

I remembered the way to the cafeteria, and half-way there we bumped into someone we seriously _hated_. Arthur. Uugh. "Are you kidding me. Oh my gosh." Jack told me.

"I know. Uugh. Here come the brat," I said, half sarcastically.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Jack, the guy who got me _grounded_. And Kim. Hmhm." He snarled obnoxiously.

"Hello _Arthur._" Jack replied, in a hated tone.

"So _Jack, _why are _you_ here?"The big brat asked boastfully.

"None of your business!" Jack snapped at him.

"And Kim. Why are _you _ here anyway? You on a hospital date with Kim?" He asked me, filling me with bitter rage.

"No!. " I barked

"Kim and Jack, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love then comes marriage then comes.."Arthur teased.

OK. Now I'm mad. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" I yelled, interrupting Arthur, then was about to go punch him, and flip him.

"Kim!" Jack shouted at me before I could of punched him.

I stopped myself and shot Arthur a dirty look. I hated that snobby, spoiled brat, who almost shut down the dojo.

"Arthur, Kim's just helping me cause my family won't even bother to come. And by the way, WE ARE NOT DATING!" Jack justified.

"Whatever you Karate losers. I am _so _over with you 'Bobby Wasabi people'" Arthur brought out.

"Get lost!" I hissed at Arthur, still filled with anger and frustration.

He put on a surprised face, which was hilarious, and I wanted to burst out laughing. He walked away and I continued to push Jack to the cafeteria. "Kim! Did you say 'Get lost' to him?" Jack asked, half laughing.

"I know that little rhyme he said bothered you too Jack." I replied, feeling less angry.

"Still. But, it was kind of funny to see that big brat's face" Jack laughed

"Yeah I know." I joked, then started to laugh. Jack started to laugh with me, and by the time we were at the cafeteria, I think we had both forgotten about what Arthur had said.

I walked over to the serving counter, wheeling Jack, asked him what he wanted for breakfast. " Okay, so what do want to eat?" I asked.

"Um.. I'll have… the fruit bole, some cheerios, bacon, eggs, toast, and the yogurt cup" He replied. Wow I thought. Jack sure was hungry. did He always eat that much?

"Wow, don't you think that's a bit much?" I asked, slightly laughing.

"Well… I haven't ate since lunch, of yesterday and I didn't even eat much yesterday." Jack replied.

"Oh right." I ordered our food, and the cook got I for us in less than 2 minutes. "Thank you" I told the cook. She winked at me and I wanted to yell at her. But, that would be utterly stupid and very rude. I paid for our food, then went into the eating area to find us a seat. I looked around and Jack noticed a table, with only one chair, that wasn't in the middle of the room. "Hey, there's one" jack pointed out, then pointing to the table. Jack had read my mind and found the perfect table. We went over to it, then I put Jack against the table, right across from me, and then I put my tray down in my place, and sat down.

Jack started to _gorge _down on his food. He stuffed his mouth full ,and it was actually find of disgusting. I started eating my food, not gorging it. It wasn't very good.

As I ate, and Jack gorged, I suddenly heard a choking noise. I looked right up at Jack, who was choking on something. Then I immediately got up, took Jack out of his wheelchair, then started to push on his diaphragm. I don't know how to stop excessive bleeding, but I did know what to do when someone was choking. And that _someone _was Jack. I'd never thought I'd see the day. I was continually pushing on Jack's diaphragm, and I knew every person in this room was staring at us. I then heard and saw something pop out of Jack's mouth onto the table. He stood up on his good foot, breathing and coughing. "Kim!"Jack said with happiness in his voice.

He sat back down in his wheelchair, and I had no clue what to say at this point. "Wow Kim!" Jack acknowledged

I gave a weak smile and kind of blushed, and right now, I wanted to know what Jack was thinking right now. I thought of something. Everyone in this entire room was staring at Jack and I. I felt kind of embarrassed and started to eat my food wimply. " Jack, you know everyone in here is staring at us?" I noticed.

"Well, if I just saw someone do that to the person _they _were sitting with, I'd be staring to."Jack replied.

He was right. I would be staring, but I didn't like the feeling of everyone staring at me. "But doesn't it bother you that they're all staring at you?" I asked, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, maybe a bit."

"Whatever. Okay, before you start eating, remember to CHEW your food and don't gorge on it."

"haha. I know that know."

We kept eating our food, this time Jack wasn't gorging. I thought he wasn't going to say anything of significant importantance, but he did."Hey Kim," He said as he was chewing toast. Once he swallowed, he continued. "Kim, why did that cook smirk at us? And why were people who passed by us, whispering and giggling? Do they think were dating?" He took another bite of toast, then stuffed some eggs in his mouth. I noticed he chewed each and every bite a lot. He probably didn't want to choke again. I then remembered Jack's question.

"Uum… I don't know" I lied. I actually did know. Of course they did. What _girl _would be pushing a _guy _around in a wheelchair, that was his age? I know I was, but I was one of Jack's best friends. I hope he understood the fact that I cared about him. If he accuses me about liking him, I'll tell him I care about him, and if he still doesn't believe me, I can remind him of the 'Ricky Weaver Situation.' Then he'll believe me.

"Really? You don't know? How could you not? I mean, imagine if _you _saw someone like us? "

I thought about it. He _was _right. But like I was _actually _going to tell him that. "Jack, it doesn't matter. What _they _think doesn't affect our friendship." I meant what I said. It really doesn't matter. They can think what they want to think. It doesn't affect us. I just _hope _Jack thinks the same thing.

"I suppose so. It's not like my own mother thinks we should date" Jack acknowledged, then it turned into an awkward squeal-type thing.

Wow, I thought. Jack's mother actually thinks we should date. Poor guy. No wonder he's always at the dojo. I get it now. I wanted to change the subject since Jack mentioned all of the smirking of people. I went for it. " So hey, are you done yet, cause I am." I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh yeah. You want to go back to my room? Or we can go to the games room." Jack replied, as he was wiping crumbs off of his hospital shirt.

I put our trays on top of one another, then put them where all of the other trays and plates were. We went out of the cafeteria, and started walking towards where everything was.

"Hey Kim, can we stop at the gift shop? I saw something earlier and it caught my eye"

I thought about that. When would he see something in the gift shop? What in a hospital gift shop, would catch his eye."Okay" I confirmed back to Jack.

When we were in the gift shop, I wheeled Jack through the various places in the gift shop. "Stop" Jack suddenly said at the magazines. He looked around the small magazine rack then found what he'd saw. The Karate Today Magazine. And who was on the cover? Rudy. "Let's buy it!" I exclaimed.

"Okay… But the thing is… I don't have any money." Jack said wimply

"I'll pay" I replied

We went over to the cashier and I paid for the magazine. I started looking through it and I actually found an article about Jack and I. I started to read it. 'At the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy in Seaford, California, it was declared the top dojo in all of the Bobby Wasabi chain when the five students kicked butt at a competition against a Pittsburg Bobby Wasabi dojo. But, This dojo wasn't always the best, it actually at one point, was the worst. How did it become so good? Well here's how it all started. When Karate student, Jack Anonymous, joined the dojo, the Bobby Wasabi Martial arts Academy won their first competition. Later on, after the competition, karate student, Kim Crawford, quit the losing dojo, the Black Dragons, and joined he Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy after a mishap with being a "sore loser". Since these two joined, the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy has been succeeding and winning many competitions. Recently, top student, Jack Anonymous, attended the world Karate competition in China, and got second place overall. Their Sensei, Rudy (front cover) trains them well and he trains the students by the Wasabi code, and is now Bobby Wasabi's favorite dojo.' I kept reading, and it kept talking about all of the competitions we won and how Rudy trains us. Wow, we were good I told myself in my mind. "Hey Jack" I blurted

"Yeah?" He replied, sounding like he was just in a daydream.

"In this magazine, there's an article about us, about how we made the dojo ten times better than it was before."

"What! Really!" He exclaimed, taking the magazine from my hand.

He started to read it and I started to think to myself. Wow. I can't believe that there's a magazine that's in an actual store, that has me and my boyfriends, and I mean Jack's name in it. Wait, I thought. Did I just call Jack my boyfriend? Oh my gosh. What is happening to me? Do I actually _like _Jack? No. I've been spending a lot of time with him, and people always think we're dating. That's all. Yeah. I don't like him. GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD KIM! NO! My thoughts were interrupted when Jack said something to me, sounding exited.

"Wow Kim! I guess we're good enough to have our names in a Karate magazine. This is awesome!"

"Yeah." I replied awkwardly, still thinking about what I just thought of.

"Alright, so, you want to head to the games room?" Jack asked, completely getting off the topic of having our names in a magazine.

"Yeah sure" I replied, forgetting about what I just thought Jack of. " So, where exactly _is _the games room?" I asked, finishing what I was saying before.

"There's a map" He replied, pointing to the large florescent map.

We went over to the map and started to find the games room.

"Here it is!" Jack said, pointing to a little yellow space on the map. "We go to the end of this hallway, turn left, go down the service elevators, then turn left, and find the room that says 'games room'." Jack said

"Alright" I replied, then started the push him in the directions he just said.

When we were there, I started to look through the games. I didn't really look through them, I just handed them all to Jack, and told him to pick one. After handing him 12 games, he finally said what one he wanted to play. Karate cop 2. Of course. I put the game in the system and we started to play it. Jack was really good, and I really stunk at it.

We were 20 minutes into the game, when Jack's phone rang. He paused it and merely said; "Hello?"

"Oh hey Milton." He talked into the phone

"Eleven? Okay. See you then Okay. Bye." He said then hung up the phone.

"Milton, Jerry, and Eddie will be here at Eleven." Jack told me.

"Okay" I replied, even though I already knew.

I pulled out my phone, and looked at the time. 10:40.

We played the game for 10 minutes, then I was officially sick of this game. I only had 20 points, while Jack had 263. "Alright, I quit. I officially stink at this game and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie will be here in 10 minutes. Can we PLEASE go back to your room?" I commented desperately.

"Okay, Okay" He said, then turned off the game.

I put the games back, and headed back towards his room. By the time we arrived at his room, it was 10:55. We got lost, but eventually made it back before the guys showed up. We started talking, then Milton, Jerry, and Eddie suddenly burst through the door.

"Hey Jack" Jerry blurted. "And Kim…" He added awkwardly.

"Hey Jack. Hey Kim." Milton added

"Hey guys" Eddie said.

"Hey" Jack and I said at once. Then looked at each other with odd looks on our face.

"So Jack, how's the foot?" Jerry asked

"Not bad. I hate this cast though." He replied.

"That's too bad" Eddie said

We started to talk about various things, like the competition and school. Jack and I told them about the article about us in _Karate Today._ We handed them the magazine and Jerry started to flip through it, then read the article. "Wow. Not fair." He blurted, with his usual boastful tone.

Jack and I smiled at each other and smiled, feeling envied by them. We talked more and then Eddie mentioned Rudy. The one topic Jack and I haven't talked about yet.

"So, what about Rudy?" Eddie asked

"What about him?" Jack replied, probably feeling mad and upset inside.

"Have you guys heard from him?" Eddie acknowledged back to Jack.

"No! Why? Have you guys?" Jack replied, with anger

"No we haven't. I wonder what went on with him. "

"I don't know. It's really not like Rudy." I replied to Eddie's question.

I noticed Jack's face and it looked like he was thinking something. About Rudy. We kept on talking then eventually got into all of the funny times we had. We were all laughing, but Jack was only laughing a bit, fake laughing. He probably had a lot on his mind. I really felt bad for the guy.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. "come in!" Jack yelled to the person who was knocking.

A tall man with a lab coat came in and just had a blank face on. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to talk to Jack privately." The doctor told us.

I shrugged, then started to walk out of the room."C'mon guys" I said to Milton, Jerry and Eddie. They started to follow me, and we went out of the room and right after we were out, the doctor slammed the door.

JACK NO-LAST-NAME'S POV

The doctor slammed the door, and we were left alone. His face showed no emotion, so I wasn't sure what he was going to say to me. He started to talk "I was looking at the X-Rays we took yesterday before we put the cast on." He started to say. He put the pictures up, where the X-Ray pictures went, and I could see them clearly. I had no idea what they meant. "From all of the damage your foot had, we are going to have to have surgery on it." He continued, then paused for a long time.

"By examining your X-Rays, we've come to conclusion the kind of surgery you will have to have."

I wasn't really sure if he was going to say something good, or bad, he still had no emotion on his face. P-P-P-Poker face P-P-Poker face much? Haha. Lady Gaga.

"It's a rare surgery, we don't perform it much" He suddenly said, then, again, followed by a long pause. I just waited in silence, and he was looking at the X-rays, to stalk the time.

"There's bad news" He said. Uh-Oh I thought. What was the bad news. My heart started to beat faster and faster as each second went by, waiting for him to say something.

"The thing about this surgery is… there's only a 50% chance it will work. And… if it doesn't, you may never be able... To ... Walk... Again."

I couldn't believe it. I was going to have a surgery, with only a 50% chance it will work… and if it doesn't, I WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN! I can't believe this! I wanted to scream at the man and tell him what the heck he was talking about. But I didn't. I didn't want to cause more problems. "Alright" He finally said. "I better go."

He walked towards the door, and then started to tell me something. "Don't get too stressed about it. Overall all of the people who had this surgery, 95% of them, it worked" He said towards me. He opened the door and I wanted to yell at him and tell him he's a big idiot, but I just kept it to myself. My friends walked in slowly and they all sat in the same places they were yesterday when they first saw me. We sat in silence for about 3 seconds. "What was that about?" Eddie suddenly asked.

"Well." I started to say. "The doctor told me… I need surgery…" I continued

"And?" Kim asked

"He said if it doesn't work… I won't be able to walk again. And… there's only a 50% chance it will work." I finished

Kim then put on a worried face, and I knew she was worried for me.

"What?" Kim suddenly said, in a kind voice

"But he also said for all of the people who they've done it on, for 95% of them, it worked" I added, hopefully giving them hope, but none for me.

"Well there's some hope to dangle on. Plus there's still 50% that it WILL work. Don't give up hope Jack" Milton told me.

"Milton's right Jack. There's still 50% chance and the doctors really know what they're doing." Kim added, followed by a reassuring smile.

"Dude, wouldn't it suck if you were part of the 5% of people that that surgery didn't work?" Jerry commented

Kim elbowed Jerry and he squealed of 'pain' "Ow!"

When Jerry said that, I got worried sick. Anxiety was overcoming me. My mind was filled with so many thoughts right now. What if it didn't work? What if I would never be able to do Karate again? Or even walk? What if I lost everything I pretty much live for. I would lose everything. I would lose the thing I loved doing. Pretty much my whole dignity. I can't believe this. I needed to talk to someone. _Not _Jerry. I didn't hang out with Eddie enough. Milton and I were too different. I would normally consult Rudy. But I _definitely _couldn't talk to him. Especially not after what he did to me, plus he was crazy right now. That leaves Kim. I wouldn't normally consult Kim about this, but she was the closest person I hadright now. My family bailed on me. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie and I _were _best friends, but I couldn't go all wimp on them. I head filled with more worries. I had to talk to someone. That someone had to be Kim.

"Uuh guys…? Can you guys leave the room for a minute? I need to talk to Kim alone." I said, wanting to know what Kim was thinking right now.

Milton and Eddie got up quickly, but Jerry got up slowly. Milton and Eddie were almost out of the door, but Jerry was almost out of his chair. They went towards him and dragged him out of the room and Jerry started to ramble words in Spanish, and I wish I could understand what he was saying.

When the door finally shut, Kim just looked at me. I looked down at the covers I was sitting on, then I looked up when Kim started to say something."Jack, forget what Jerry said. We both know Jerry says stupid things." Kim said, breaking the silence.

"How can I Kim? If that surgery works or not, it determines the rest of my life."

"Jack. Don't worry about it. Just well, believe. I guess. I know that sounds corny. I didn't know how to say, what I trying to say."

"Kim, get real. With my luck, it probably won't work." I sighed

"Jack, you have luck. Look at your life. Karate, trustworthy friends, don't say you don't have good luck"

"Kim, you know, it's not about luck. It's chance. 50% and 50% are equal. What if this seriously doesn't work. Think about that!" I kind of felt guilty saying that, but I had to say it.

"Jack…"

I felt my body feeling the thing I haven't felt since I was 6 years old. Like crying. I held it all back, but it kept coming. If I did that, I would feel like the biggest wimp in the entire world. It crept through my body, I couldn't stop it. JACK YOU DON'T CRY! I wanted to slap myself. I slightly pinched myself. It stopped it for a minute, but then it kept coming. I couldn't handle this. Now I needed to be alone. But, if I even spoke, my eyes would pour out water. It was closer. It was like lava arising up to a volcano that was about to erupt. Then it came, a small tear started to stream down my face.

I immediately turned my face away from Kim and looked down and wiped it away. Then came another. And another. They kept coming out of my eyes. I couldn't stop it anymore. I was still looking away from Kim I wanted my face to avoid hers right now.

"Jack…? Are you…?" She asked "okay" She continued, probably not saying what she originally was going to say. I knew I had to answer her, but I didn't what her to see my face right now. I turned away from her, then thought of a story my grandfather told me 4 years ago when my grandmother died. I remember it like it was yesterday.

My grandfather was crying, I was confused because I've never seen him so upset.

*Flashback*

"Grandpa? Are you crying?" The young, 10 year-old me asked.

"I'm sorry. The loss of your grandmother has affected me greatly" The sad man replied

"Grandpa? When _can _you cry? I know that sounds odd. But I want to know."

"Well Jack, only when you've lost someone you love"

"What if you lost Karate?" I asked him being completely serious

"Let me tell you a story. D'you know Uncle Francis?"

"Yes" I replied

"Well, when he was only 18 years old, he fell out of a moving truck and he could never walk again, that means he could never do Karate again. He was amazing at Karate. He was better than me when I was his age. He was heart-broken. Not only was he heartbroken, I was too. He was my Karate partner, and now he couldn't be. He cried for 2 hours straight, I almost did too. _And he was WAY tougher than me._ So, if you lose the ability to do Karate, you can cry. And I am absolutely serious."

*End of Flashback*

Now I remember what my grandfather's tough brother did, I realized, it's okay. Sort of. The tears were coming down my face more now.

"Jack" She repeated, wanting me to answer.

I turned my head towards her "Kim. NO! I'm NOT okay! I might lose the ONE thing I am truly passionate about. I could lose almost EVEYTHING!" I was almost sobbing now. "What if I lost what my life is meant for! Kim! What if the surgery doesn't work!"

"Jack…" She said passionately

My face was pretty much pouring out tears now.

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

When Jack told me that, he had _really _opened up to me. I mean _really._ I had never seen him like that. He was really crying now. I felt so sorry for him. I had no clue what to say or what to do about this.

I took his arms, and then he just fell into them. I just couldn't believe it. Jack had been broken. Rudy had actually broken Jack. I'd never thought I'd see the day, especially where Jack would be counting on me the most. I knew I had to help him, but I just didn't know how.

I grabbed his arms again, if I didn't be serious with him, he wouldn't listen to me.  
"Jack, listen to me. I know you're worried. You have to be strong though, be tough. Fight through this." I had other things to tell him, but I knew I would use my serious vibe. I did it anyway. "I know this might sound corny, but, well… believe. You know, that the surgery will be a success. The surgery _will _work." I wish we would look at me. He was still looking down, and I didn't really like it.

"Jack" I said half-heartedly

He finally looked at me. His face was all red and it there were tears streaming down his face. I felt so bad for him. I just couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now. Then, I met his eyes. He was still crying. I've never seen him like this. I thought I would never meet his eyes like this, especially when he was crying. I was still staring into his eyes. They were wonderful. His eyes were a perfect chocolate brown and sparkling. I just couldn't stop staring into them. He started to sob more.

Then all of the sudden he stopped and our eyes met perfectly again. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

JACK NO-LAST NAME'S POV

She grabbed my arms; I just fell into them and started to cry even more. I felt like a total wimp. But it was too late to stop myself now. I just was messed up right now. My life could be ruined.

She grabbed my arms again, "Jack, listen to me. I know you're worried. You have to be strong though, be tough. Fight through this." Then all of the sudden she lost her serious, lecture type voice. . "I know this might sound corny, but, well… believe. You know, that the surgery will be a success. The surgery _will _work." I still wasn't looking at her. I just was so embarrassed.

"Jack" She said half-heartedly

I wanted to look at her, but I didn't want her to see my face. I decided to just look at her. My mind was still filled with many thoughts about the surgery. I didn't know how to react right now to this; I was only worried sick about that surgery that I have to have. I looked up slightly then saw Kim's eyes. She was looking into my eyes and I started to sob again. I was so worried and upset right now. I really didn't know what to do.

I looked up a little more and I met Kim's eyes. The tears stopped and the only thing that my mind was concentrating on, were Kim's eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep sea-blue and beautiful. She was also staring into my eyes, and for 10 seconds, I had forgotten the rest of the day's events. I've never truly met someone's eyes, so this was the first time, and it seemed to completely calm me down, but not very long.

I looked down and I wasn't thinking of anything except for my experience with Kim. Then the thoughts came back. I might NEVER be able to walk again. What if that happened? I would probably have to move again, I could never do that, especially after the friends I've met here. My life would be pretty much ruined. No. Not the tears. They came back. Two tears started to fall down my cheeks. I put my knees up and started to quietly cry to myself. I wasn't loud, it wasn't a sob, just tears were running down my face constantly. I still felt like a MAJOR wimp.

Kim grasped my arms again; the grip was a little tighter. I seemed to be crying more. Why was I doing this. I needed to stop, but I just couldn't. She was looking at my tear-filled face. Then she started to talk "Jack, I know you're worried. But, you wouldn't be doing Karate at all in your life if you were just going to lose it at 14. I have a very strong feeling that this surgery will work. But you have to know that, and feel that every second of the day."

"But what if it doesn't work!" I pleaded.

"Jack, don't say that. It will."

I started to cry a bit and then I immediately stopped, although tears were still going down my face.

She leaned in, I wasn't quite sure what she was going to do, then she leaned in more and I figured it out, she wanted to kiss me. I leaned in also, we were nearly an inch apart. We both went in closer, then, the moment happened. We kissed.  
It was wonderful. Kim's lips were "luscious." They, also kind of tasted like strawberries. I didn't want this to end, it was one of the greatest things ever. My first kiss. She slowly put her arms down and became more relaxed. I relaxed too. This felt amazing It lasted 40 seconds. She leaned out and just looked at me with caring eyes. After that, the tears stopped, the feeling of wanting to cry to myself stopped, I suddenly got a boost of confidence that the surgery had worked. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I know I really like Kim. The kiss we had was amazing and I realize now that I really like her.

"So, are you okay now?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah" I replied, then smiled at her again.

"So, do you believe me now?" She asked me, as she was smiling

"Yeah" I blurted, feeling almost speechless and not knowing what to say.

"Alright, now that you finally believe me, do you want to let the guys back in here?" Kim asked caringly

"First, before we do that, you _do _have a crush on me." I told her, starting to feel like myself again.

She blushed and her face turned red. She _so _had a crush on me. "Well, you have a crush on _me, _because _you _went along with it."

When she said that, I realized she just admitted to liking me, she also accused _me _of liking her. When I realized that, I suddenly felt my face burn up and turn red. "Well, okay m… may…maybe" I stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. The tables have turned Jack, I told myself inside my head.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. We won't tell ANYBODY about this. Okay? It can be our secret. Our secret got it?"

"Got it." I replied. "So, do we sort of… kind of… like each… other?"

"Well… I don't know. I guess" She replied awkwardly.

We were silent for a couple of minutes, and all I was thinking about was Kim. She was wonderful, amazing. Then she continued what she first said before I _had _to mention her having a crush me. I mentioned it to her, now I have a crush on her. Did I before? I don't know. But I do now. Aah Kim, wonderful, beautiful Kim.

"So, should we let the guys in now? Now that you're over the whole 'surgery not working' thing." She asked again

"Yeah we can. But first, we don't mention ANYTHING about what happened here to ANYBODY. Got it. My whole 'sob attack' and our… kiss."

"Don't worry about, I won't tell ANYBODY. Why would I anyway. First of all, it would ruin both of our reputations, and everyone would make fun of you. I wouldn't let that happen. You can trust me. Alright."

"Alright." I replied, followed by a smile.

She went over to the door and just before she put her hand on the handle, I remembered I DID NOT want the guys to know about my big wimp attack. "Kim wait!" I blurted.

"Yeah?" she asked, almost opening the door.

"Do my eyes look like I was… you know… crying?" I wimply asked She walked over to me and inspected my face. "Nope. They look like they did before the guys left." She confirmed

She opened the door and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie walked in. I looked at Kim, and I noticed how confident she looked. She was good. I tried to look confident and it seemed to have worked, because they seemed to have not noticed anything about my 'lack of confidence' I experienced the last 10 minutes.

"You okay man? You didn't seem too good before we left." Eddie asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm good" I replied, actually feeling really good after what I'd just experienced with Kim.

"So guys, we don't want to be cooped up in this tiny room, I saw an empty hallway, and I thought of something we could do with do with that wheelchair" Jerry said, sounding slightly devious, but I wanted to do it, because right now, I wanted to something fun.

"Okay!" I said, feeling slightly excited and slightly worried at the same time. But I honestly didn't care if they made me stay in my room for the rest of the day. I just wanted to do something fun.

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

I grasped his arms again, slightly tighter than before. I wanted him to be himself again. The Jack I sort of liked. He needed to get his confidence back. "Jack, I know you're worried. But, you wouldn't be doing Karate at all in your life if you were just going to lose it at 14. I have a very strong feeling that this surgery will work. But you have to know that, and feel that every second of the day."

"But what if it doesn't?" he pleaded

"Jack, don't say that!"

He started to cry again. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I needed to somehow convince him that his surgery will work. I knew exactly how to do it, but I didn't want to. (Sort of) I needed to get his attention, and just speaking to him wasn't working. I went for it anyway. I was kind of scared, but it was the only way.

I leaned in. Then I leaned in slightly more, and then suddenly he realized what we were about to do. He leaned in. I leaned in. We were nearly an inch apart, maybe closer. Then, it happened. We kissed. It felt almost flawless. It was wonderful. His lips were smooth. I didn't want this moment to end. I relaxed my arms and slid them down his arms. The boy I liked, I was actually kissing. Although I didn't want this to end, I leaned out slowly and just looked at him with caring eyes. Now, I really did like Jack, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I just hoped he likes me back. There was a few moments of silence, then I decided to break it.

"So, are you okay now?" I asked him

"Yeah" He replied, then smiled at me.

"So, do you believe me now?" I asked, smiling at him

"Yeah"

"Alright, now that you finally believe me, can we let the guys back in now?" I asked caringly

"First, before we do that, you _do _have a crush on me." He said, gaining his normal cockiness. I blushed, and I felt my face turn red. I was a little embarrassed, I wouldn't normally, but I didn't have my normal confidence that I usually had, especially after what'd just happened.

I knew what to say, but I didn't want tell him what was the truth. I decided to turn the tables. "Well, _you _have a crush on _me_, because _you _went along with it." I said, feeling confident on what I had just said.

There was a moment of nothingness, then Jack's face turned red, I wanted to laugh so hard, but resisted it because the same thing just happened to me. "Well, okay, m…may…maybe." he said, making me want to laugh again. I just realized that this HAD to be kept a secret. I also decided to let Jack out of this one, he was probably really embarrassed right now.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. We won't tell ANYBODY about this. Okay? It can be our secret. Our secret. Got it?" I sternly asked

"Got it" He replied. "So, do we sort of… kind of… like each… other?" Great, more awkwardness.

"Well, I don't know. I guess." I replied awkwardly

We were silent for a couple of minutes, and my mind was practically babbling on and on to me about Jack. I wanted to break the silence again, I hated awkward silence.

"So, should we let the guys in now? Now that you're over the whole 'surgery not working' thing." I suddenly said.

"Yeah we can. But first, we don't mention ANYTHING about what happened here to ANYBODY. Got it. My whole 'sob attack' and our… kiss." Jack replied

"Don't worry about, I won't tell ANYBODY. Why would I anyway. First of all, it would ruin both of our reputations, and everyone would make fun of you. I wouldn't let that happen. You can trust me. Alright."

"Alright." He replied with a smile

I went over to the door to let he guys in, then Jack stopped me in my tracks. "Kim wait!" He suddenly blurted

"Yeah?" I said, almost opening the door.

"Do my eyes look like I was… you know… crying?" He wimply asked. I went over to him and inspected his face to see is his face showed anything of his cry attack."Nope." I confirmed, then opened the room door, to find Milton, Jerry and Eddie standing there. As I opened the door, I actually felt confident, I knew Jack wouldn't spill anything.

JACK NO-LAST NAME'S POV

*From the last point on of his POV*

I lifted myself into the wheelchair that was left beside my bed. My foot then had a sudden sharp pain. My arms almost gave away, but thankfully I just got into the wheelchair before they practically did give away. "Okay Jack, you ready to go?" Jerry asked, making his way over to me.

"Yep, let's go." I replied.

He pushed me out and the others followed behind him. I wasn't quite sure _what _he was going to do, considering it's Jerry, but we went along with it anyway. After "walking" for 5 minutes, we finally stopped at a completely empty hallway, where there was absolutely NO ONE there. Eddie and Milton started to peek in all of the door windows, and Kim seemed to get suspicious and worried all of the sudden. "Guys, I don't think we should be doing this" Kim said, looking anxious.

"Kim, Kim, it's fine. Trust me, my cousin Maurice does this all of the time in this exact hallway. He never gets in trouble, so we have _nothing _to worry about." Jerry replied in his normal, relaxed tone. "Alright, Eddie, you go to the end of this hallway. Milton, you go in the middle of the hallway, but leave a space for the wheelchair, and Kim, you go across from Milton." Jerry instructed.

Then they all went to their commanded places and Jerry went behind me, put his hands on the handles, "Alright, hold on Jack!" He yelled, then right after, he pushed me and I went flying through the long hallway. It was terrifying and fun at the same time. Adrenaline surged through my body, fear and fun was going through my mind. My mind kept telling me 'don't go off course, don't go off course.' The wheels were going as fast as the speed of light, adrenaline and fear went through my body. I was getting closer and closer to Eddie, who was watching me like a hawk. I became closer and closer, Eddie was getting ready to stop me. Now, I was terrified.

Eddie had his hands out, and his knees sturdily on the ground. I was nearly a foot away. With his hands in front of him, he stopped me. He stumbled back slightly and we both gave a sigh of relief. I thought if I wanted to do it again. My mind was telling me yes, but it was also telling me no. It was fun, and regardless of how dangerous it might be, I'll do it again. "That was… AWESOME!" I exclaimed.

"I want to do it!" Eddie yelled

"Alright! Eddie, you get in the chair, Kim, you go where Eddie was, and Jack, you go where Kim was." Jerry shouted towards us.

I lifted myself out of the wheelchair, and hopped over to where Kim was standing. Kim went over to where Eddie was, pushed him, then Eddie went flying. He glided through the hallway, and Jerry immediately stopped him when he was supposed to be stopped. We did this for nearly an hour. Jerry went, Kim went, and we convinced Milton to go. When it wasn't my turn, I stayed on the side, because they knew I couldn't stop the flying wheelchair with my broken foot. That actually bummed me out. Normally, I would be the first person they would choose to stop something like that, but now, it was Jerry, Kim, and Eddie.

"Guys, we should head out of here now, we've been doing this for an hour now. someone might catch us, and I'm getting kind of sick of this." Milton suddenly said

"Yeah, I agree with Milton." Kim agreed

"Same here" Eddie mentioned

"Alright, Alright, Jack, you go back in the wheelchair, and we go back to your room." Jerry said

We all went back to my room and we talked for a while. I wasn't sure how long, but it was at least an hour. After that, we went to the games room, and explored the hospital. By 3 o-clock, I knew everyone was getting really bored, because I was too. We didn't know what to do, so we just talked with each other. By 3:45, the doctor had to inspect my foot again. He said it fine. (For now) After the doctor left, I remembered the surgery I had have. My mind didn't worry though, cause Kim _told _me it was going to work. I

It was 5:30. We had done so many things, and only two things were exciting in my day, the "wheelchair rush" and my kiss with Kim. I looked at my bored, dependable friends. They were the most loyal friends I could ever have. They spent their entire day off with me, just to support me. _Man, am I lucky._

We were in my room, then my phone rang. I reached in my pocket and pressed the small button with the green phone on it. "Hello?" I spoke

"Hello Jack" It was my grandfather.

"Hey grandpa, what's up?" I replied

"I'll be coming to see you in probably 5 minutes" He said

"Okay, your 'whatever' ended early?"

"Yes, I'll see you in a couple of minutes"

"Okay, see ya then"

"Bye"

"Bye" I replied, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked

"My grandfather, he'll be here in 10 minutes." I replied

"Okay"

"So Jack, I wanted to ask you this earlier, but I didn't really get the opportunity. Is there anything you want us to do, you know, with this whole 'Rudy' situation. Because, if this keeps up, Rudy will probably get fired, and our dojo might get shut down" Milton randomly said

"Way to be an optimist, Milton" Kim snarled

I thought about that. Milton was right, we needed to do something about this. I knew exactly what, but I just didn't if we could do it, especially with my bummed out foot. We had to fight Rudy, and beat him. But I certainly can't beat Rudy, I could probably keep him going for a while, but I don't know if I could beat him. _I kind of also have a broken foot, _my mind told me. And of course, who's next, Kim. _It's always Kim,_ I thought. Kim has to beat Rudy, that will make him normal again, and after this whole thing is done with, everything will be back to normal! for a second I was excited, but then I realized, Rudy is tough, we probably couldn't beat him, and plus we can't even train right now. Great. But, there was _one _guy who _could _train Kim to beat Rudy. That guy? My grandfather. It was genius. But would he say yes? I hope so. "Jack!, Jack?" I suddenly heard

"Wh…what?" I replied, stopping my thoughts.

"What should we do?" Eddie asked

I explained to them my plan I had just thought of, and by the time I was finished, Kim looked like she was really doubting herself right now. "Jack, I can't beat Rudy! And how will you know your grandfather will say yes? I don't even know the guy!" Kim protested

"Okay, okay, first, you can meet him, second, I'll convince him, and _third _with some extra training by the master, you can." I shot back. She gave me a 'whatever' look, then my grandfather burst through the door

"Grandpa! Hey!" I somewhat squeaked

"Jack, thank goodness you're okay! Who are these people?" My grandfather asked

"These are my friends, the one's I as telling you about on the plane? This is Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton." I replied

"Nice to meet you all. So, how did this whole thing happen?"

"First, before I tell you that, I need to ask you something" I pleaded

"Okay, but if it involves facing your mother about this, I am not, _you_ can do that."

"I know, okay, so, you see, our sensei has gone crazy, and we know the only way to beat him is to fight him, and beat him, but we can't beat him, so…"

"I AM NOT going to beat him for you, you know what I say"

"I know, I know, I wasn't going to say that, what I was going to say IS, we need your help to train the next best student in our dojo so Rudy can become normal again"

"Alright, that understandable, I'll do it"

"Really! That's awesome!"

"So who IS the next best student in your dojo?"

"Kim" I replied

"Alright, we can start tomorrow. But right now, you probably want to get out of this place"

"Yes, but first, I need to talk to my friends"

"Okay, I'll be in the hallway"

He left, then I was left with my friends again. All of the sudden, I remembered the San-Jose karate competition this Wednesday. That's what I wanted,(for karate)was to win that competition.

"That went better than I expected. I can't believe I'm going to train with the guy who train Bobby Wasabi himself!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah, you know how you guys asked me what I wanted? I want you guys, to win the competition this Wednesday. I know you guys will be able to do it."

We went on for 5 more minutes about the competition. I kept on convincing, and they kept on doubting, but somehow, I finally managed to convince them that they could do it.

We all left the hospital15 minutes later after our conversation. I was relieved that I could finally sleep in my own bedroom again. I was actually overjoyed. Even though Rudy was still crazy and all, and my mom would nearly kill me when she comes back from Florida, but I was somewhat content. I had kissed Kim, my grandfather had _actually _said yes to training Kim to fight Rudy, and I realized, I was in love!

**A/N: So? How'd you like this chapter? I really hope you liked it, because I worked REALLY hard on it. I know it's SUPER long, but I wanted to include all of the main parts for this chapter. So, how did you like Kim and Jack! Rate and review! I would like to mention near the ending. There are a lot of "Just conversations" going on, but I was getting really sick of writing this chapter. I hope you guys understand. So, please, again, tell me any tips you want to give me for writing. I probably need them. Again, also, for this chapter, I wasn't quite sure how to end it, but did you like the ending? I hope so. Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter, rate and review, smile always, and till next time!**

**Au Revoir!**

**~Angela~**


	4. Chapter 4: The training

**So, here I am! With chapter 4! This chapter is not going to be as dramatic as the last one, and shorter. I'd like to thank you for the tips. They can improve this story more, and that's what I want. But before you read this chapter, you don't have to worry, I have this whole story planned out, it's going to be a long story, but a good one. I know the last comment isn't normally what I would say before the story, but I wanted to mention that. So, thanks for reading this story! It really means a lot to me, when I first started to write this story, I didn't expect all of the great reviews . When I read all of the great reviews you guys give, it makes my day. So, for Jack's grandfather in this story, he's going to be referred to many names, but they all make sense to his position. Anyway, keep reviewing, keep reading, and stay with me on this story. **

**Sincerely, **

**~Angela~ **

**BTW: I don't own Disney XD's Kickin It. **

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

Beep! Beep! is what I heard right before I took the last bite of my breakfast. I scurried over to the front window to see if my ride to Jack's grandfather's special dojo for my _special training._ It was. I realized I wasn't ready yet, I still had to brush my teeth and grab my stuff. I opened the front door and went closer to the fancy car. "I'll be there in 2 minutes, I just have to brush my teeth and grab my stuff. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting." I desperately told them.

"It's alright Kim, we're 10 minutes early, anyway." Jack replied as he was waving his hand away at the stench of my gross morning breakfast breath. "Haha." I replied sarcastically

I went back in my house, quickly brushed my teeth, put on my make-up, grabbed my Karate bag I haven't used since the past Thursday, and my purse, _Don't forget the mints, Kim. Don't want 'the master' (and Jack) to think I have gross breath. Like that day with that wasabitron thing. Nu-uh. _I thought.  
I looked at my alarm clock, and it read 9:28. They said they would be here at 9:30. _Better get down there._ I ran down stairs, slipped on my shoes and then was out the door. I went over to Jack's grandfather's expensive car and hopped in.

The car was so new. It was perfectly clean and everything was brand new and looked VERY expensive. Each seat had its own seat warmer, and the arm and head rests _electronically _moved. Not only that, but I saw a button that _messaged _your back. _This is the best car ever!_, I thought. "So, right when we get to the training area, get changed into your Gi, and we can get started." Jack's grandfather said

"So Kim, you must be excited to train with my grandfather" Jack commented  
When Jack said that, I knew he didn't want to keep the silence in the car. Jack wasn't that type of person. He always wanted to keep things going. "Yeah, I am. I think it's really cool that your training me, sir" I replied, half to Jack, and half to his grandfather.

"Oh, and Kim, we need to stop at the drug store to get some crutches for my foot. I don't want to be hopping around everywhere. " He said "Or in a wheelchair" He added

"That's alright" I replied

The car suddenly pulled into the drugstore and pulled into a parking space. "Be right back" The grandfather told Jack

"Okay" He answered

He left the car, and Jack and I were left alone, once again. "I can't believe I'm going to train with the guy who trained Bobby Wasabi. This is going to be so cool!" I spoke, with excitement.

"Yeah, he's a really good trainer. I think you'll do well. I just hope it's good enough to beat Rudy" Jack replied, turning around in his seat to face me.

"Yeah, I know. By the way, what do you want me to call your grandfather? " I asked. I wasn't sure what to call him, because any name I could accidently make sound disrespectful to him, and I WOULD NOT want that to happen. "You can call him anything you like. Just make sure it's not disrespectful to him."

"Alright, and trust me, I would NOT disrespect him in any way whatsoever."

"Haha, he would pretty much kill you if you did." He laughed. Jack's grandfather came back to the car, and handed crutches to Jack, who set them beside himself in an awkward way. We pulled out of the parking lot, then drove and talked till we got to his dojo. I wasn't sure what to call where he was going to train me, but it would normally be called a dojo, so I just called it a dojo.

We finally pulled into a small 2-story building got out. I actually expected it to be more, but it was really not much, _on the outside._ We went around to the back of the building, with Jack stumbling along, and went inside is dojo. When I walked in, my jaw dropped. Everything was new, and there was the most advanced Karate equipment I've ever seen in my entire life. From advanced kicking dummies, to world-class bow-staffs. He had it all. There were posters of all Bobby Wasabi's movies and trophies _everywhere._ I looked around and noticed five pictures. Above them said My Top Trainers

Each picture also had their first names' under them. They read, Kai, Jack, Alexis, Delilah, and the last name read was Matthew. I figured the other names were probably Jack's cousins, because Kai was up there, and he was his cousin. I smiled when I saw Jack's name and his picture, then my mind got back into reality when someone finally spoke. "Alright then Kim, you can changed, and we'll get started right away." My trainer instructed.

"Where do you want me to get changed?" I asked the man

"Oh, that door to the left, that's the change room" He replied

I went into the room he told me was the change room, and got changed into my Gi. I brought all of my things, wondering where to put them. "Where do you want me to put my stuff?" I asked, struggling with all of my stuff.

"Over on that bench over there" Jack's grandfather replied, pointing to a small wooden bench. I went over to it and set my stuff down, then walked back to Jack and his grandfather, who were just chatting with each other. "Let's get started" Jack's grandfather announced when I came over.

"Just wait here" He told me. He went over to a room, which was probably a storage room for all of his gear, and came out with an odd shaped object with a bunch of targets on them. He set it in front of me, and told me to continually punch and kick at it, as if it was fighting me. I did as he instructed and after by third punch, he stopped me. "Okay, if it was about to punch you right on your abdominals, (_abdominals,_ _really?) _ he wouldn't miss, and if he punched hard, you would stumble. And, because of your stance, you could not be fast enough to dodge it. Bend your legs more for structure and twist your body slightly to the left " He commented "I'll stand in front of you, in position to about to bunch you in your stomach."

He went in front of me, and he clenched his fist, and it right in front of my stomach. Every four or so things I did, he stopped me and told me to turn my body, grip better, or do a certain thing to do it better. He lectured me for 2 straight hours, only with one break, that I practically begged for.

It was noon by the time we finished, and Jack and his grandfather took me out for lunch. We went to a local restaurant and had lunch, then went back to his dojo. When we walked in, I saw a girl with a Gi on standing in the room. I wasn't sure who she was until I looked up at the wall with the pictures, she was Alexis. I looked at her picture on the wall, then looked at her, they almost looked like completely different people, the only thing that was the same was the facial features. She had tanned skin and was an average height. Her hair was wavy and was an almost burgundy color.

Hey, Grandpa. Hey, Jack. Who's she?" The girl asked. I looked at her belt, and her belt was a 2nd degree black belt. _Wow, _I thought.

"This is Kim, grandpa's training her for a special fight she has to do." Jack answered

"What do you mean, _'Special fight'_ " Alexis asked

"It's a long story, and it's none of your business" Jack shot back. _Nice come back, Jack._

"Whatever" she snarled. Jack shot her a sarcastic smile and she picked up her bag and stomped off into another room.

"You don't like her, do you." I asked Jack.

"No, she's really snobby and she's really rich, and brags about it, a lot." He replied "And she goes to Swathmore academy" He added

"I see."

Jack's grandfather then came out of what I think was an office with Alexis beside him, who had her arms crossed, and looked mad. "Alright, Kim. I want you to spar against Alexis, you can practise what I taught you this morning." He commanded. He went over to sit beside Jack, and as he was passing by Alexis, he whispered "Go easy on Kim, Alexis"

That made me mad. _I was going to kick her butt._ "Let's get this over with" She snarled at me. I took the first kick at her, and she quickly dodged it then threw a punch at me, but I dodged it, and we kept on fighting. I attempted to flip her, then she was about trip me, then I remembered what Jack's grandfather told me for good stance '_Turn your body, bend your legs more, and always be aware, and surprise your opponent' _I quickly turned by body more and bent by legs, then jumped and kicked her in leg, she stumbled and then went behind me, I reached behind me and grabbed her by the wrists, and put them in a lock position then I flipped her. "Haha, no one doubts Kim Crawford." I boasted.

She then came at me, probably thinking I wasn't aware. But, I was. I punched and kicked at her, and dodged everything she tried to do to me. We continued to fight for 7 straight minutes, I looked at Jack for a second, then she crept up on me and kicked me right in the back of my shin. I fell down and pushed on my hurting shin. Jack immediately limped over and kneeled beside me. "Kim, are you okay? Do you need anything? Ice? A drink?"Jack worriedly asked

"No, I'll be fine." I stood up, struggling, and limped over to Alexis.

"Alexis, I didn't want this to end up being a serious fight, but you made it that way. I'm not training with your grandfather for myself, but for my friends and my dojo. You can't stop me from doing that. So, let's finish this. I got you down once, I can do it again." I confidently told her.

"Alright then, lets finish this, but I'm warning you Kim…" I threw a kick and punch at her, cutting her off in her unaware stage. She grabbed me by my ankle, but I kicked her in the chest and kicked her again with my other foot. I kept kicking and punching at her, with my hurt shin, and lead her right by the wall, I tightly grasped her by her wrists and put her arms into a locking position that Jack's grandfather had taught me earlier this morning. I jumped up, with her wrists in my hands so she couldn't get free, then kicked her in the chest and let go of her wrists, pushing her into a shelf. The shelf crashed all over her, and I wasn't sure if I had made a mistake or not. Alexis got up slowly than half stomped into the change room. I turned around towards Jack and his grandfather, who looked like they had just saw a flying pig. I was a little worried about how Jack's grandfather was going to react, because I had just beat up his granddaughter.

Then Jack finally said something. "Wow Kim! That was… amazing! Awesome! You certainly showed her!" Jack exclaimed.

"Thanks" I replied, feeling happy and confident. Then his grandfather spoke.

"Kim, I am very proud of you. You stood your ground, didn't give up, and stood up for yourself and your friends. And that's what Karate's all about. Although it was against my granddaughter, I am still VERY proud of you." He told me supportively

"Thanks" I replied him.

Jack went over to his snobby cousin, with his crutches in his grasp, and smiled cockily at her. "I think you better leave." He sternly told her.

"Fine, I will, but you are going to pay Kim Crawford! You will not go unpunished!" She replied, then stomped out of the building

"Oh, I already did. You kicked me in the shin!" I asserted back to her as she was stomping out, making my leg hurt even more.

Jack turned toward me, and seemed to enjoy what I had just done to Alexis."Wow Kim. I've never seen her so mad in my life. That was hilarious to watch. It was also impressive. " He said, then that was followed by a sweet smile.

I sweetly smiled back to him, then his grandfather came over. He let me have a ten minute break so my leg could heal, then continued to train me. "Alright Kim. I'm going to show you some techniques to get your opponent in a weak stage, and bring them down." He brought me to the middle of the room and got out an average punching dummy and started to teach me multiple techniques, some in which I didn't even know. Since my leg was still slightly hurting, It took me almost a half an hour to learn the new techniques, but I eventually got them. He kept on instructing me and I fell multiple times, but got right back up when I did. He kept teaching me for almost 2 hours, with multiple breaks this time. It was 4:50 by the time I _thought _we ended. I was absolutely exhausted, and just wanted to relax at this point. I had never been trained so hard in my life. "Alright Kim. I'm going to teach you an advanced technique that not many martial artists' know. Only my top students know this, so you're lucky I'm teaching you it. He told me what the technique was, and when he was done explaining, I knew I couldn't do it. Especially not right now. My body was fatigue and overly exhausted. I didn't _want _to complain to him , but at this point, I had to.

"Uum.. Could we possibly do it tomorrow? I'm really tired, and it would be better if I had more energy to do that technique. " I pleaded with exhaustion

"That's perfectly fine, I understand." He answered back kindly. I was glad he wasn't mad or upset about it, because if I got him upset or mad, I knew he would stop training me, and I need all the training I can get for my _special battle_ with Rudy.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring and limped over to my bag to see if it was mine. I got it out, and it wasn't ringing. I looked at the screen, and had the "new messages" sign blinking like crazy. I checked my text messages, and there was a ton from Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Grace, and My mom. I looked through them all and started text them back. My legs were getting sore, so I sat down beside Jack, who was just sitting there, looking like he was just thinking to himself. Jack's grandfather came over to us, and we both looked up at him. He had a different face on then he had all day, it wasn't as happy as it was most of the day, he looked slightly worried, and he looked like he felt bad for someone.

"Jack." He said calmly. "That was the hospital. They said your surgery is this Monday." He told Jack, who was just looking at him after he said that. He looked at him for a couple seconds, then suddenly got out of his daydream.

"What! This Monday? Why so soon?" Jack questioned worriedly.

"Well, they said they want it done as soon as possible because the sooner it's done, the increased chance it will work. If you wait long, then the chances it _won't _work, will increase." The man answered the worried person who sat beside me.

I looked at Jack, who was just looking down, seeming very worried, upset, and pretty much opposite of how he normally acted. Then I remembered what boosted his confidence the first time he heard the bad news about his surgery. Our kiss… My mind suddenly smiled at me, and I wanted to smile with it. I glanced up, and noticed Jack's grandfather was not in the room, probably of what I thought was giving us privacy.

"Jack. Remember, the surgery will work. Don't forget that. And with it being close, it definitely will work. " I told him, then sweetly smiled at him.

"Thanks Kim." He said, smiling at me, then friendly hugged me. I hugged him back, then we were back into reality again. Jack's grandfather came out, just at the perfect time, and told us we better get going.

"Alright, let me get changed." I replied to him. I grabbed my karate bag, and went and got changed into my casual clothes.

of the dojo. "Ready to go?" Jack's grandfather asked

"Yup" I confirmed

We left the dojo, and I got driven home. As we were driving, I thought about my entire day. I trained for two hours straight in the morning, with only one short break_. Talk about endurance and hard work. _I got trained by a master trainer, with the guy I liked witnessing the entire thing. In the afternoon, I had an epic single battle with a 2nd degree black belt, and won, with an awesome ending for it. I got taught 6 new techniques to weaken and/or bring down my opponent, and at the end of the day, still had a good moment with Jack. _Talk about a good and successful day!_ I told myself. I looked at the road sign we just passed, and realized we were only a couple minutes from my house, and I didn't want this entire car ride to be silent. "So, that was some day we had." I said

"Yeah, it was, you were awesome" Jack replied, turning around.

"Thanks" I replied "Do you think I could beat Rudy at this point?" I asked

"I don't know, Rudy's really tough." He answered, adjusting his sitting position.

"I just hope we can beat him when the time comes when we have to beat him."

"Yeah, definitely"

We suddenly pulled into my driveway, and I gathered my stuff, and got out of the car. "So, same time tomorrow? " I asked them, with Jack's window opened

"Yes" His grandfather replied

"Thanks for training me today, I really appreciate it. You've really helped me today" I told them

"It was no problem. I enjoyed training you and watching what you can do. " Jack's grandfather replied. "Oh, and very sorry about Alexis, she can sometimes have a temper." He added with a friendly smile

"It's all right, and I can tell. Anyway, thanks for driving me." I slightly turned around, then turned back around to say bye to Jack. "See ya Jack." I told him

"See ya Kim." He replied.

I walked away from the car, and half-way up my driveway, I turned around and waved goodbye to the two best Martial Artists I knew. Jack waved back then the car pulled out, and drove down my street. I walked into my house, and shut the door. _What a day_, I told myself.

**A/N: So, how did you like this chapter? How did you like Kim's training? Did you like the battle I added? Please review! What did you think of Jack's surgery being so soon? I know surgery's would never so soon, but I think the reason I came up with seems reasonable to the situation. (I'm not a doctor, so that is probably not true, but it's the best I could come up with) So, this chapter was going to be longer, but I didn't make it longer, because the last one was REALLY long, and I didn't want this one to be like the last one. I decided to take this story a little slower, so I made this chapter shorter. So, what did you think of this story? Was it not descriptive enough? I hope not. Again, there is lots planned for this story, so stay with the story! Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter, rate and review, give me some tips, smile always, and till next time!**

**Goodbye for now!**

**~Angela~ **


	5. Chapter5:Fights,Friendships and Surgerys

**Hello! Hello! Chapter Five is here! Kim is going to fight Rudy, and Jack's surgery happens in this chapter. This is also the chapter where Rudy's actions are explained. So you have to read and find out about everything. So, I've decided to name all of my chapters, I've named them from the first one, so you can sort of find out what the main thing is in the chapter. Also, HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE! WOOHOO! Alright Everyone, I didn't get much reviews for the last chapter. ): So, for this one, I'm aiming for at least 32 reviews total for this story. Another thing, I'm going to use "Anderson" for Jack's last name. I know I used "Anonymous" in previous chapters, but that sounds very odd, so I'm switching to "Anderson." I know you shouldn't just switch last names, but c'mon, whose last name is "Anonymous." Please forgive me for that, but I had to. Anyways, I've updated my profile, check it out! One last thing, stay with me on this story, have summer fun, and smile always!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Angela~**

Chapter 5: Fight's, Friendship's and Surgery's

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

Today was the day. The day I was going to fight Rudy. I knew I was ready, I had been training non-stop for two days straight with the master of Karate. I was only slightly nervous, but when I did get nervous, I quickly overcame it. I had been waiting for my fight with Rudy since I woke up this morning, and it was only noon. Today was also the day of Jack's surgery. I knew he was nervous about it, because he had a certain jumpiness today and you had to say things twice in order for him to respond. I knew he wanted to watch the fight today, so luckily for us, his surgery wasn't till 4:30 this afternoon. I wasn't sure how long this fight was going to last, but I hoped it would be finished before 4:30.

We were all so eager for this afternoon, we had major lack of attention. We didn't even talk or eat much at lunch. We were also clumsy today _because _of our lack of attention. We all had been tripping and bumping into people all morning. However, out of all 5 of us, Jack was stumbling the most. He had been tripping twice as much as the rest of us, because of his crutches, dropping his books, because of his crutches, and was struggling to even go from class to class, because of his crutches and broken foot. I felt really bad Jack. Every time he dropped his books or tripped, people would start to stare at him and slightly laugh. When that happened, I wanted to flip everyone who was laughing at the guy I insanely liked. Although I wanted to, I didn't. When those things did happen to Jack, we all would immediately rush over to him and help him up and help him with his stuff. I knew Jack felt really embarrassed every time that happened to him, I also knew he felt _really _embarrassed because Jack never got embarrassed, and whenever he did, people would always get embarrassed the same time he did, so he was never the one being majorly embarrassed like that.

The bell suddenly rang, and we all got up and put our trays on the lunch counter. Half way there, Jack dropped his entire tray all over the floor, and it still had food on it. _Poor, poor Jack, _I thought. Jerry, Eddie, Eddie, Milton, and I immediately rushed over to our embarrassed friend and helped him clean up his half-eaten lunch. "You okay man?" Eddie asked as he was piling the dropped garbage onto the ugly orange-colored tray.

"Not really, can we just leave the cafeteria?" Jack replied with embarrassment in his voice, and knowing he probably knew people were laughing at him.

We finished cleaning up the mess, then quickly left the cafeteria before anyone could say anything to us. As we walked through the hallway, I noticed Jack seemed really down. He had his head down, and was constantly sighing to himself. He also wasn't saying much today. Although the rest of us weren't saying much, Jack was saying the least. I just wanted to give him a big reassuring hug (_and possibly kiss_) and tell him that everything's going to be alright.

We all made our way over to or lockers, and grabbed the stuff we needed for our next class. I grabbed my biology book and binder, then I realized biology was the class I had with Jack. I slightly smiled at that, then made my way over to Jack, who was even struggling to take his stuff out of his locker. "Need help?" I asked

"Sure" he replied then slightly backed from his locker so I could grab the things he needed.

"What class do you have?" I asked, even though I already knew

"Biology" He replied

"That's the class we have together" I mentioned, trying to perk up his mood. I grabbed his book and binder and handed to him, and I noticed he had a small smile on his face, the first one I saw on him all day. I loved Jack's smile, every time he smiled, I felt like the entire world was smiling along with him. I smiled back at him and we started to make our way to class. "Want me to take your books?" I asked, noticing he was struggling to carry them, just as he was all day.

"No, I'm good" I replied, adjusting the position of his books. Half way to class, Jack dropped his books.

"Want me to take them now?" I asked, hoping he would stop being so stubborn.

"Fine" He replied, with a quiet sigh, finally letting me take his stuff for class.

We were silent for a couple of seconds, then it was broken by Jack. "You know, I should be the one taking your books" He acknowledged, making me think of the possibility that he truly did _like _me. _What if he does Kim? Won't you be glad of that? Oh wait, he does like you, he enjoyed that kiss you two shared on Friday. Remember the kiss Kimmy? Wasn't that a glorious time? You certainly enjoyed that. Didn't ya Kim? _My mind told me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I hadn't answered Jack yet.

"I think we can have exceptions" I replied to his statement, with a slight laugh. He got to the doors of the classroom and I handed Jack his stuff back. I waited until he had his stuff even slightly firm in his hands, then we walked into the classroom. I noticed he even struggled to take his stuff from the door to his desk. We sat down in our seats, right beside each other, and since class hadn't started, we started talking.

"So, you nervous about this afternoon?" I asked him as he was setting his crutches beside him.

"Yeah, kind of, but I'm more nervous for you" He replied

"Why would you be nervous for me?" I asked as the class suddenly was flooded with high-schoolers.

"Because, you're fighting Rudy, and Rudy's really tough. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Jack…" I said girlishly, sounding cute and sweet at the same time. He smiled at me for the second time today_ Oh, that Beautiful smile_, I told myself. I sweetly smiled back, then we were interrupted when our teacher, Ms. Edwards, walked in.

"Alright Everyone, please hand in your papers on pacific crustaceans" Our cranky teacher announced. I went up to her desk, and handed in my poorly-done, rushed paper. I shuffled back to my seat and then Jack limped his way over to the teachers desk and gave her his paper. I was actually surprised Jack did his paper. With the weekend he had, he normally wouldn't of done his paper. But, somehow, he would manage to get his way out of it, because well, he is Jack. I don't even know how I managed to do my paper. With spending all of my day off with Jack, and training all day the two days after, I still managed to do it.

"You actually did the paper?" I whispered to him as Ms. Edwards was babbling on and on about deep-sea oysters, which I honestly did NOT care about.

"Yeah, my grandfather made me, he didn't want to make my mom more mad than she was already going to be." He whispered back. "So, are you nervous for your fight with Rudy?" Jack asked me, quietly so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"A little, but more confident than nervous". We kept talking for 10 minutes, then got interrupted when Ms. Edwards handed us a worksheet. _Ugh, I hate worksheets_, I thought to myself.

After what seemed like eternity, class finally ended. We headed back to our lockers and this time, Jack didn't drop anything. I went to my locker, and I had health, along with Eddie and Milton. I didn't know how smart Milton, and half-dumb Eddie, could be in the same class together.

All through class, all I could think about was my fight with Rudy that was happening in only 1 hour. I was starting to get fidgety and more and more eager for what was about to come. I could barely pay attention, and felt like I had ADD. I was also thinking about Jack. _Aah Jack, he's so cute, so brave, so protective, _My mind told me, and I honestly agreed with it. (Back on track, Kim). The teacher was continually calling on names, and luckily for me, she didn't call my name once.

The bell finally rang, and it immediately snapped me of my thoughts and made me jump. I gathered my stuff and slowly made my way to my locker, not knowing what was going to happen. It took me a whole 2 minutes just to get to my locker. I had tripped twice, and was seriously lacking attention. I had to concentrate and focus. When I got to my locker, I saw Jack was still struggling with his stuff. I put all of my stuff in my bag, then paced my way over to Jack, who was struggling to put his stuff in his book bag, especially with all of the other people at their lockers at the same time.

"Hey" I said. No answer. "Hey Jack" I repeated, this time making him jump.

"Huh! What? Oh hey Kim" Jack replied, startled.

"So, you ready to go? My mom's driving us to the dojo." I told him as he was finally shutting his locker.

"Uh yeah" He replied. He adjusted his crutches to a comfortable position, then we went out of the school, and there were people everywhere, just like every afternoon. I first saw my Mom's SUV, then I saw Milton, Jerry and Eddie all talking in a group. I was surprised to see that Jerry and Eddie weren't hitting on every girl that walked by them. We made our way over to them and I told them that my mom was driving us to the dojo, because of Jack's foot. We all went over to my Mom's vehicle and I realized I had to introduce her to Eddie. She had met Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy, just never Eddie. After I greeted her to Eddie, we all hopped in the car. Me in the passenger seat, Jack and Jerry in the middle, and Milton and Eddie in the back. I sort of wanted to sit beside Jack, but it would just be plain awkward if someone else sat in the passenger seat.

The drive didn't take long, in less than five minutes, we were at our mall. When we approached our dojo, I stopped. I was shaking inside, and my heart was beating super fast. Jack noticed I was nervous, then took my hand while none of the guys were looking. "Listen Kim, I know you can do this. I believe in you. You've been training non-stop for two days straight, and not to mention you were already amazing before. You can do this. Wasabi?" Jack pep-talked me, in a whispering tone.

"Wasabi" I confirmed then bit down on my lower lip. I almost felt like kissing him right now. But, unfortunately, I couldn't.

Before we went in, I knew I need a friendship "confirmation" from all of the guys. I made the guys gather in a circle, and let go of Jack's hand, and made a look at him that told him 'I had to let go of your hand, but I didn't want to'. He got the message, then I started confidently speak of what I was going to do in the dojo.

"Okay guys, this fight determines the future of our dojo, the future of our friendship with Rudy, and dare well say Rudy's own future. We'll work as a team on this. Even you Jack. If I'm stumbling, one of you can make Rudy stumble or at least distract him. Jerry and Milton, you're my first back-up. Jack, normally I would choose you, but your foot is kind of busted. Eddie and Jack, you're their back-ups and the 'helping out guys'. Jack, try to stay off your foot as much as you can, so if one of us in struggling, you can order us to do something that will somehow make Rudy stumble. Do we get the plan?" I firmly told them.

"Yup" they all agreed.

Then Jack said something I needed to hear."Alright guys, the Wasabi code" Jack commanded, finally sounding confident today. We stated the Wasabi code, then at the end, we put our hands in the middle, put them up, and yelled "WASABI!" all together. I faced the door, and put my hand on the door handle. I looked back at the guys for confirmation, then they nodded at me, Jack smiled and nodded, then I opened the door, and slowly walked in, in ready position. I was looking for Rudy, ready for anything. "Rudy!" I yelled into the silent air. No answer.

"Check in his office" Jerry suggested. I walked over to his office door, put my hand on the handle, then slowly opened the door. I saw Rudy slumped over his desk and I just simply said his name.

"Rudy?" I asked, in ready position to fight. Rudy's head immediately jerked when I said his name.

"What are you doing here?" Rudy asked sternly

"Rudy, what has gotten into you lately?" I asked, trying to get things started.

"Listen Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Jack. I suggest you all leave or you can all suffer the consequences. Look at Jack, he didn't leave, and look at him now" Rudy angrily told us, gesturing Jack, who was just cowardly standing behind us, then stood up and slowly started to walk towards us. We all looked at Jack, who was looking down, trying to avoid all eye contact with Rudy. I looked back at Rudy, and started to defend us again.

"Rudy, we will not leave no matter what you say" I confidently replied to him.

"Really? I'm giving you an opportunity here" Rudy evilly told us again.

"And we are not taking it" I cockily shot back

"Alright then Kim. You are really pushing it." He answered back, then attempted to punch me, but I easily dodge it, and back-fired it on him.

We went into the dojo, and Rudy continually punched and kicked at me, I was continually dodging everything he shot at me. Rudy then kicked me, and I grabbed his foot, about to push it towards him to push him back. Then, he back fired it on me. He pushed his foot, then when I was about to fall back, still with Rudy's foot in my hand, I felt strong arms life me up, then, with my free leg, I kicked Rudy and he fell back. I quickly got set down, then I looked behind me, and saw Jack was behind me. I gave him quick a thank-you look then went to make Rudy become more unaware and defenceless. Right when I got there, Rudy jumped up, without using his hands, and then kicked and punched at me continually. I dodged each and every one, and tried to use the techniques Jack's grandfather had taught me, but everything was happening really fast, that I couldn't finish it in time.

Rudy had been fighting me for 45 minutes now. I was getting very tired, because it was a long time to fight your Sensei. Suddenly, I got out of my vibe and stumbled. I saw Jerry and Milton immediately get up, but before they got there, Rudy kicked me in the leg, this time, not my shin. I immediately collapsed, and then Eddie got up and started to help Jerry and Milton fight Rudy. Jack looked worriedly at me, then started to yell out commands for Jerry, Milton, and Eddie to do. I slowly got up, with the excruciating pain in my upper leg. I limped over to the guys, who were struggling to keep up with Rudy. I started to fight Rudy again, and this time, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were helping me. I was glad for that. I nodded at Jerry, and then we all surrounded Rudy and started to kick and punch at him.

We did our "Circle fight" for 20 minutes then Rudy finally started to get tired. I nodded at Jerry again, then the guys walked backwards, in certain positions. I quickly nodded at Jack, then he nodded back at me, and then I quickly ran behind Rudy, ignoring the spear pain in my leg, I kicked him in the back towards Jack, I yelled Jack's name "JACK!", giving him the queue to get ready for Rudy. Jack went forward, then grabbed Rudy's arm, semi-flipped him, and kicked him in the back towards Jerry. He yelled Jerry's name, giving him the queue to get ready for Rudy, then Jerry grabbed Rudy's arms, twisted them and then kicked him in the chest towards Milton. He shouted Milton's name to give the queue that Rudy was coming then Milton grabbed his arms, and kicked him with one foot towards Eddie. He yelled Eddie's name then Rudy was flung towards him, and Eddie kicked him twice, and kicked him hard towards me, yelled my name then Rudy was within my grasp, and I kicked and punched him, then jumped, and kicked him right into the bow staffs. They all crashed all over him, and Rudy was just laying there, not moving. We all stood in silence and just waited for Rudy to move or say something. We all just stared at him, the entire dojo was quiet. Then, Jerry broke it, by "breaking wind". We all looked at him, with disgusted looks on our faces, because now the dojo smelled like a stink bomb went off. We were all waving away the stench, when suddenly we saw Rudy move. He was taking the bow staff's off of him, and he sat up.

"Guys? What's going on here?" Rudy asked painfully. We all looked at each other with excitement and then went over to our normal Rudy. I helped him up and we all sat down on the benches, considering Jack's foot was broken, my leg was hurting like crazy, and Rudy just crashed into bow staffs, and got his butt kicked my his students.

"Rudy! You're back!" Jack squealed with excitement.

"I was always here" Rudy replied with confusion.

"Rudy, you were here, but you were different. You were mean, and didn't want us around. You weren't really here" I explained.

"Okay, tell me from the beginning what happened" Rudy asked, still confused of what happened.

We all explained to Rudy that last Wednesday, he asked us to leave and that Karate was canceled until further notice. Jack started to explain what Rudy did to him, and everything that it cost him. Rudy suddenly changed his expression from confused to hurt and worry. I explained to him what I had to do to beat him, and what he did to me during my fight with him.

"Guys, I am SO sorry for what I did. You have to forgive me. I don't know what came over me" Rudy pleaded, begging for our forgiveness.

I know what the rest of us were all thinking, why would Rudy do all of this to us.  
"Rudy, why would you do this to us? What caused you to do all of those things?" I pleaded.

"Let me tell you from the beginning. Last Tuesday, I won a free year supply of a brand new juice called bunter juice, named after Ronald Bunter, the guy who made the juice. Anyway, I got the free supply of juice, and started to drink it, I started to drink a lot of it. I started to become addicted to it, and on Wednesday, my mind kept telling me you guys were going to steal my juice, so I told you Karate was canceled until further notice. When Jack came on Thursday, I thought he was going to take all of my juice and drink it for all for himself. I asked him to leave, and since he wouldn't, he set me off. I started to fight him, for my precious juice. When he stumbled , I knew he wasn't going to stop, so I did what I knew would work, throw my glass juice bottles at him, when he didn't catch one, I was delighted, I had defeated him. My juice was protected. Yesterday, I realized the juice was overtaking me, but it was so addictive, I couldn't stop drinking it. When I got smashed into those bow staffs, I finally got out of my juice buzz. So, does that explain everything?" Rudy explained.

"So wait, that free juice you got took over your mind, made you go crazy, and made you hate us? Jack confirmed

"Exactly, and I am SO sorry. You guys have to forgive me. Please."

"Rudy, we forgive you. Just NEVER except a free supply of juice again" I told him.

"Thank you SO much. Let's get rid of all of this juice" Rudy suggested

"First, can you get something for my leg? You kicked it during the fight, and it REALLY hurts." I asked Rudy, who was already picking up glass bottles.

"Of course Kim. " Rudy replied then put down the glass bottles in his hands.

"Rudy, after you tend to Kim's leg, can I talk to you?" Jack asked Rudy

"Of course you can Jack" Rudy went into his office, and didn't come out for a couple of minutes.

While he was gone, we all congratulated each other on what we just accomplished. "Kim, we are so proud of you" Jack announced to the group.

"Well, I certainly didn't do it alone. I couldn't of done it without you guys." I replied, then smiled at Jack. He smiled back, then he was about to speak, but he was cut off by Jerry.

"Guys, I'm going to have to say, we definitely did the Wasabi code during this whole thing." Jerry confirmed

"We were loyal" Eddie announced, then put his fist to his flat hand, like we did when we said the wasabi code.

"We definitely never said die" Milton confirmed, and did the same thing Eddie did with his hands.

"We were there for each other" I said, putting a fist against a flat hand and then looked at Jack and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"We were honest" Jack said, and then shared a look with me.

"And we were a team" Jerry finished. We all smiled and laughed then Rudy finally came out with a bag of ice. He handed me the bag, and I carefully put it on my hurting leg.

"Jack, tell me, about your foot. I feel so bad. I broke your foot, and I don't know what it caused you." The smile on Jack's face suddenly vanished, and he looked down at the large cast on his foot.

"Well, it was broken so badly, I have to have a surgery for it, and my grandfather is actually coming to get me for it in 10 minutes. Not only that, but the surgery might not even work, and if it doesn't I will never be able to walk again" Jack replied.

"Jack, I am SO sorry. You have to forgive me. I will do ANYTHING to repay you." Rudy pleaded. Jack just sighed in reply and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes, trying to take in everything that happened. It was then broken by Rudy.

"Listen guys, I don't know what I would do without you, cause, if you guys didn't do this for me, our dojo would get shut down, and my life would be ruined. But, you guys came through, just like you guys always do. I just hope you guys can forgive me." He turned to Jack "Especially you Jack. I don't know what this might cost you. I just don't know how I can repay you." When Rudy kept asking for Jack's forgiveness, I realized Jack didn't know how to respond. Rudy is Jack's go-to-guy for advice. He's his mentor, his best friend, and his sensei. Jack trusts Rudy, I don't know if he does right now, but I know he did before this incident. Jack would forgive Rudy, but if the surgery doesn't work, Jack will hate Rudy for the rest of his life. I wouldn't want to be in Jack's position right now. Trying and Wanting to forgive Rudy, even though what he did might affect his entire life and entire self-esteem. _Poor Jack, _I thought.

Jack still didn't respond, but Jerry, Milton and Eddie all said they forgave Rudy. I wanted to tell Rudy I forgive him when we're not around Jack, Jerry, Milton, or Eddie. All of the sudden, Jack's grandfather came through the door. When he came in, Jack's face suddenly had a worried look on his face.

"Jack, we have to go, we have to be at the hospital in less than 10 minutes." Jack's grandfather told Jack, who seemed very worried right now.

"Um, okay, let me grab my stuff" Jack uttered back to his grandfather, who was staring at Rudy.

Rudy stood up, and Jack's grandfather walked towards him, almost deviously. "So, you're the one who caused my grandson's injury huh?"

"Yes, but an addictive juice made me go crazy and hate all of my students" Rudy replied, slightly confident, slightly scared.

Jack's grandfather turned towards us. "Is this true?" He asked us.

"Yes, it is" I replied

He turned back to Rudy. "Alright Rudy. But, if you ever hurt my grandson or any of your students ever again, you will pay for it."

"I understand" Rudy semi-nervously told Jack's grandfather.

"I'm ready to go" Jack told his grandfather, almost sadly. He and his grandfather walked out of the dojo doors and right before they left, I stopped them.

"Hey Jack" I said to him

"Yeah?" He replied

"All of us will be there for you when you wake up. We're not going to leave your side. Alright?" I whole-heartedly told. A small smile appeared on his face, and his face suddenly showed thankfulness and gladness. I smiled back, then he hugged me, and thanked me. "Thanks, Kim" He told me, then disappeared from the dojo with his grandfather.

"Alright guys, let's get to that hospital" Rudy happily announced to us. "Kim, do you still want the ice?" Rudy added. I looked down at the ice I was still holding, that I had completely forgotten about.

"No, you can take it." I replied to Rudy, who was already cleaning up the dojo so we could leave. Rudy took the bag of ice from me, and my leg started to hurt, then it suddenly had a sharp pain in it, it hurt so much, it made me collapse. My legs gave away, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting n the ground, holding me hurt leg that Rudy had kicked. All of the guys, including Rudy, rushed over to me, all them asking me if I am okay at the same time."I guess so, but my leg hurts a lot." I gasped while putting pressure on my pain-filled leg.

"Kim, I am SO sorry. Great. My two best students are now injured, and who knows what they'll have to do to you Kim" Rudy complained. My mind filled worried thoughts, and I tried my best to get rid of them, but it didn't work. _What if you'll need surgery? What if you need a cast? What if doctors order you to stop doing Karate for a couple of weeks, or months?, _My mind kept screaming at me. _Shut Up! That won't happen!_, I kept telling myself, but it failing to work. I noticed Milton gave Rudy a "Why did you say that, stupid?" look, then turned to me again.

"Kim, forget what Rudy said. You'll be fine. Your leg probably just has a bruise, nothing big, just a bruise or possibly a pulled muscle, nothing big though. " Milton reassured, making my anxiety thoughts go away instantly.

"Alright guys, let's get going. Guys, help Kim up, and if she needs help walking, one of us can help her." Rudy commanded. Jerry and Milton walked over to me, and helped me up, making my leg hurt even more. I gasped with pain, trying to hint that I needed help walking.

"Kim, do you need help walking?" Jerry asked, _actually _getting what I just hinted.

"Sure, thanks, Jerry" I replied. Jerry carefully grabbed my arm, then put it around his shoulder. We went out of the dojo, Rudy locked up, then we piled in Rudy's car, with the whole time, Jerry helping me go along. I would want Jack to help me, and normally he would, but Jack wasn't here at the moment.

We were in the hospital 10 minutes after we left the dojo. When we were at the front doors, I noticed there were two or three wheelchairs by the front door. "Kim, why don't you get in one of these?" Eddie suggested. I agreed to it, then limped my way over to one and sat in it. The thoughts of when I was pushing Jack around for half the day just last Friday. Rudy started to suddenly push me, and we went over to the nurse's desk.

"Um, excuse me my fine lady, where is the surgery waiting-area clinic?" Rudy asked in his almost flirty-type voice. The woman turned around, and she was absolutely beautiful. She had long brown, wavy hair and tanned skin. Her hair looked like she did nothing to it. She had perfect skin and she didn't she didn't even have any make-up on. She smiled at Rudy, with a perfect smile, then explained where the clinic was. All of the guys were staring at her, not even paying attention to what she was saying. _Stupid boys, _I thought to myself.

"Rudy!" I snapped, trying getting him out of his daydream of her.

"You're pretty" Rudy muttered, sounding very stupid.

"RUDY!" I snapped again, getting him out of his stare.

"Oh, okay" Rudy said. "My beautiful." Rudy muttered again, again, sounding stupid.

I snapped at Rudy again, getting him out of his daze again, then got up, and limped my way over to the nurse that all of my friends were staring at.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they just, just, you know" I whispered to the nurse.

"It's alright, here are the directions to the surgery clinic." The woman replied kindly. "Oh, are you having the surgery?" The nurse added

"No, our friend is, we're here to support him" I replied to her, taking the small paper then limping over to my chair. I snapped at Rudy for a third time, then handed him the directions to the surgery clinic. He started to push me away, then the nurse smiled at him, and he goofily smiled back. The guys followed, not saying anything, only in a daydream.

We finally arrived at the clinic, then Rudy went up to the main desk and started talking to the receptionist. "Excuse me, we're Jack Anderson's friends, and we're waiting for him until his surgery is finished" Rudy told the woman, this time not getting into a daze.

"Alright, just take a seat in the waiting area." The busy woman replied. We all shuffled, me being wheeled, over to the waiting area and pulled out things to do. I pretty much sat there for 10 minutes, feeling happy of my accomplishments and happy that Rudy was back.

2 hours later…

After two hours of waiting, sleeping, trying to pass time by, being completely annoyed, and hearing a raspy, boring voice talk on the phone, Jack was finally ready to see. The sharp pain n my leg had gone away, so I could walk again. A petite woman led Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Jack's grandfather, and I to a large area, where there was lots of smaller rooms that only had a curtain for privacy. We stopped at room where the curtain was half closed, but, the curtain was hiding Jack.

"Alright, take it easy when you see him. He is very tired and very fatigue. Do not pressure him, or give any stress on him. One more thing, he might be slightly nauseous due to the anesthetic. " The woman calmly warned us. She slid open the curtain and I saw Jack laying in a cot, looking half-asleep. We all waited for the nurse to say something, and she finally did. "Hello, Jack. Wake up. Your friends and family are here." She sweetly told the tired boy in the cot.

He slowly heaved his eyes opened then blinked a couple of times because of the light. He looked at us tiredly then the nurse continued to speak. "Hey there, Jack. How are you feeling? Are you feeling sick? Do you need a drink of juice or water?" The nurse asked

"Um… I'm not feeling very sick and I could use some apple juice" Jack managed to mutter back.

"Alright" The nurse answered quickly.

We all went closer to Jack, whose eyes were half-closed and was breathing heavily. We all just stared at him with heavy eyes. "Hey, Jack, how're you feeling?" Jack's grandfather finally said. Jack opened his eyes heavily then and turned his head towards us. "Tired" He uttered back. The nurse came back then handed Jack the juice he asked for. Jack took the juice then the nurse asked him if he wanted his bed up, which he did and put his bed into a sitting-up position. He sipped the juice then just held it in his hand, and then the nurse left.

Now that Jack was sitting up, we could talk to him easier. "Hey Jack" I merely said. He just looked at me and smiled a weak, tired smile back. None of us knew what o say to him. Right now, he was the one who had to ask us questions.

"Did all of you wait the whole entire time just to be here when I woke up?" Jack almost barely asked. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I all looked at Rudy, because we all knew now was the perfect time for Rudy to show Jack how much he truly cared.

"Jack, of course we did. Why wouldn't we? Jack, we will always be here for you no matter what. We'll never leave your side. No matter what." Rudy assured.

"Thanks guys, I thought you guys would come then leave and I would only see my grandfather" Jack replied, still sounding utterly tired. We were silent for about one minute, only to be broken by Jack sipping his juice. Only Two minutes later, we saw Jack quickly bring the small white bowl on his lap closer to him, then he _threw up_ in it, getting a little bit on his sheets. We all shuttered in disgust and terror and Eddie stepped back a bit, looking slightly scared. We all quickly went closer to Jack, ignoring the horrendous stench of him at that point.

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't puke again.

"I…I…I…" Jack stuttered, sounding embarrassed

"Jack, it's fine. Anesthetics always make people nauseous. It happens to a lot of people. Last time _I _got surgery, the same thing happened to me. Don't feel embarrassed. Really." Milton acknowledged, reassuring him.

"Yeah, plus we've seen you puke before" Jerry added. The nurse suddenly rushed over, looking concerned.

"Jack? Are you okay? Let me get you some medicine." The nurse said. She quickly went over to a station and in the matter of 20 seconds, she came back with a cup of water and two pills."Alright, take these" She commanded, then handed the cup and pills to Jack. As he took them, the nurse carefully took the bucket of puke and left with it. She came back in 5 minutes with a new bucket and some paper towels.

For the rest of the evening, we just talked, laughed, and made fun of little kid shows. We were all enjoying ourselves, and I was glad none of us had mentioned that this surgery might not even work. For the two additional hours we were there, I actually saw Jack laugh. I hadn't seen him _truly _laugh in days, even before he left to visit his relatives. I was glad to see Jack happy. It made me happy, when Jack was happy. I wanted it to last, cause I knew it would be broken when someone mentioned that the surgery might have not succeeded.

It was almost eight-thirty. Jack was still _very _tired_, _ but we managed to have a good time. He didn't throw up at all after the first time, and although he was in a hospital bed the entire time, he was enjoying himself. (I think and hope.) By eight thirty, we were all leaving. Jack was in his normal clothes and in a wheelchair, Rudy was ready to drive Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and I home, and the we were just waiting for the nurse to give Jack and his grandfather some papers.

The nurse handed the papers to Jack's grandfather, and then we all said our goodbyes, and left the hospital.

When Rudy pulled into my driveway, I got out of the car and thanked Rudy for driving me home. Rudy said you're welcome, then I walked up my driveway and unlocked the door. I walked into darkness and turned on the light, made my supper, did my homework, watched a half an hour of TV, then went to bed.

**Alright, so, how did you like this chapter? I know it seems kind of rushed, but my chapters always seem insanely long, and I knew this one didn't have to very long. So, on to the questions. What did you think of Kim's fight with Rudy? What did you think of the hospital part? PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry about the sucky ending, by the way. I really didn't know how to end this chapter. So, the next chapter is going to be a filler, and later on, is the competition (the one I mentioned in chp. 2) Anyway, I'm getting tired and I really want to read a book I'm reading right now. So, I'm going to hurry up and finish this. Rate and Review, try to ignore how rushed this chapter is, and sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks. My summer has been kind of busy lately. One more thing, (actually a couple) stay with me on this story, also ignore the fact that I changed Jack's last name, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. To leave you wondering, I'm going to say this, **_**Will Jack's surgery work?, What will happen with Kim and Jack? **_**Stay tuned! Another thing I'd like to mention, there is two parts to this story. Part 1 ends after the competition. Okay? ;)**

**Till my next chapter, **

**Lebewohl! (Goodbye In German)**

**~Angela~**__


	6. Chapter 6: Kim's bad day

**So, hey people who are reading and following this story! This is… chapter 6! Remember, this chapter is a filler. Keep up with those reviews! I thank everyone who is kind enough to review. Thanks to you guys! I also thank those who read this story too. Oh, I'd like to mention, at the end of pt. 1 (which is soon) I'm going to do some shout-outs to the people whose reviews I really appreciated. One more thing, there's going to be this Kim-Jerry friendship thing. There's a reason why Jerry does it, believe me (plus, it's a good reason, anyway) So, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Angela~**

**BTW: I don't own Kickin' It (forgot to mention that last time)**

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

It was Tuesday. I still had lack of attention. I had no idea why, cause Rudy was normal again, and Jack's surgery already happened. Then the realization hit me. _No one knew if the surgery had actually worked. _That's what was troubling me all day. _I _was tripping over everything, and _I _was dropping my books. My lack of attention was worse than yesterday. And, to make matters worse, Jack wasn't in school today. And Jack always seems to keep me going. Then I heard a voice I recognized. Milton's voice. _Oh right, I'm in class, _I thought to myself.

"Kim! The teacher keeps calling your name! Oh, and by the way, the answer's Neutrons" Milton whispered to me.

"Oh, Uh… Neutrons!" I blurted, not even knowing what the teacher was even asking me.

"Very good, Kimberly. I was beginning to think you weren't paying attention" Ms. MacDalton sternly told me. I turned toward Milton.

"Thanks for backing me up, Milton." I whispered to him.

"No, Problem" Milton whispered back, not even looking at me, as he was frantically taking notes. I tried to take notes, but every 5 minutes I would zone out and think about Jack. His broken foot, his future doing Karate, and just him. How caring and sweet he is, how we are the best of friends, how he's just so, _wow._ After what seemed like two hours, class finally ended. Luckily for me, the teacher didn't call my name again.

I gathered up my stuff, and got prepared for more bumping into people. I kept thinking and worrying about Jack. _What if the surgery wasn't a success. What if I lose my best friend. (and potential boyfriend) What if, What if, What if! _My mind spat at me. I rubbed my eyes in worry and frustration, then, of course, bumped into somebody. "Huh?" I blurted, then jerked up my head. "Brody? Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm just-"

"It's alright Kim. I heard what happened to Jack. You're probably just worried about him." Brody commented

"Yeah. I gotta go, if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for class" I told Brody, impatiently waiting for him to respond so I could just get to class.

"Alright, Kim. Tell Jack I said get well soon." He said."Oh, and see ya around" He added then walked away. I gave a simple smile at him then just hurried to my locker, knowing I had to get to class in 2 minutes. I had math, I had that class with _normally, _Jack and Eddie. I sighed, knowing Jack wouldn't be in class. I grabbed my math stuff, and headed to Math class.

All through class, once again, I couldn't pay attention. Eddie had to constantly remind me that the teacher was calling my name and constantly remind me to do my work. By the time class had ended, I had _actually _finished my work, _thanks to Eddie_. I never thought I would ever count on Eddie for things. It would mostly be Jack, Rudy or Jerry. I headed back to my locker, and realized I had English. My only class with Grace. _Maybe Grace can keep me going, _I thought to myself. I shuffled my way to English, only to meet Jerry along the way, who was going to the same class. "Hey, Jerry" I said to him. As I was walking, I had a frown on my face and was walking with my head down. Today really wasn't my day.

We walked in the class, and sat where we normally sat. I sat between Jerry and Grace. I started talking with Grace, then 5 minutes after, our teacher, Mrs. Thomson, finally came in. We all stopped talking, and straightened up, knowing if we didn't do that she would give us detention. And I _really _wasn't in the mood for detention today. Thanks to the novel, we just did our silent reading to catch up. I was actually really behind in reading. With everything that has happened lately, I couldn't read some silly book. I had too much on my mind. Luckily for me, I actually got caught up cause of my fast reading skills.

When class ended, it was finally lunch. I was grateful. Now _this _was something I didn't need to pay attention. Once I got my food, I made my way over to the table where the warriors sat every day. On my way there, someone reached out there foot, and _actually _ tripped me. I fell flat straight on my face, _right into my food._ Jerry, Eddie, and Milton ran over to me and I sat up, with food all over my face.

"Kim, are you okay?" Milton asked urgently.

I really wasn't okay at all. My day was going horribly. Not only did I have _major _ lack of attention and kept embarrassing myself from tripping and dropping things, but I also just got tripped by someone and my face landed in my food. "Well, my knee kind of hurts, and there's food all over my face. So, no. I'm not okay." I finally answered.

"I'll get some napkins" Eddie announced. Once Eddie came back, I started to wipe off my face. I looked around, while I was still on the ground, and saw none other than the black dragons laughing and smirking at me. I felt like crying. Once the food was off my face, I got up, and Frank and his _crew _came over to me. _Great, just what I need, _I thought to myself.

"Hello, _Kim" _ Frank spat at me, really popping the K.

"What do you want, Frank?" I asked glumly.

"How'd you like our little _surprise_?" Frank asked, with an evil-type grin.

I just frowned more and let out a sad sigh in reply. He brought out a punch, but he missed by a mile, because I was already on my way out of the cafeteria. I shuffled out of the cafeteria and went to my locker and sat down with my back to it. I brought my knees towards me and put my face in my knees, and just let it all out. I just sat there and wept to myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold in how I'm feeling any longer.

Five minutes later, I heard a voice I recognized. _Jerry's voice. _ With my head still in my knees, he sat beside me. We just sat there until I stopped crying and then I took my head from my knees.

"Hey, Kim" Jerry softly said

"Hey" I muttered.

"So, you okay? You didn't seem so good in the cafeteria."

"No, I'm not really okay. I've been embarrassing myself all day and just completely embarrassed myself in the cafeteria. I can't believe I _let _Frank trip me. I made a complete fool of myself." I replied

He put his arm around me like he did with everybody. "Kim, Kim, it's not your fault. We all know something's going on." Jerry replied, hinting me to tell him what's going on.

"It's Jack. All I can think about is if his surgery didn't work. I'm just… afraid."

He took his arm off my shoulder."Kim, I know you're afraid. I am too. If his stupid surgery doesn't work, I'm going to lose one the most loyal, kick-butt guys I've _ever _known. "

"I know. I'm just afraid of losing him. After all that us 5 has been through, we might lose him and become us 4."

"Yeah, same here. We aren't the _Wasabi Warriors _without Jack. "

I let out a breath. I realized I was grateful that Jerry was here right now. I couldn't talk _about _Jack, _to _Jack. Plus, Jerry can half-relate to me right now. Jerry is Jack's best friend, and I wouldn't want to lose _my_ best friend. More like, _I can't lose my best friend. _We kept talking for half an hour. About what we can do about Jack, and about how much we couldn't do without him. I've never seen this side of Jerry. A comforting, kind guy who understands what I'm going through right now. Not completely, but with the best friend and Karate buddy part he completely understood.

"So, I am really hungry right now, and lunch ends in 20 minutes, let's get something to eat before I starve." Jerry said, getting off the subject of Jack.

"Alright. I'm hungry too. " I agreed. "Oh, and one more thing. If you tell _anyone _that I was crying, I will hurt you so bad, your feet will be coming out of your ears. Got it?" I added sternly.

"Got it." He immediately answered back. We went back to cafeteria, and most people were gone from the cafeteria. I let out a sigh of relief, then went to get a second round of food, this time not dropping it.

After school, was Karate. I was pumped for Karate. I just wanted to get all of my worry and embarrassment out on a training dummy. When we walked into the dojo, we saw Rudy waiting for us.

"Hey Guys. Wait. Where's Jack?" Rudy asked when we walked in.

"He wasn't in school today" Jerry answered.

"Okay" He shrugged then allowed us to get changed. When I was done changing, I went into the dojo and started to stretch. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie came out 2 minutes later, and joined me in stretching. Rudy came out of his office and told us to start going at a training dummy and wait until he comes back to start sparring. This was my moment, the moment where all of the frustration, embarrassment, and worry, can come out of me. I immediately got up when Rudy said that, and walked over to a training dummy. I gave a devilish grin, then started punching and kicking at it like there was no tomorrow. I punched that thing like I was training for a "life-or-death" competition. As I was punching and kicking it, all of my worries from the whole day went in my head then spat out of my body. At that moment, it was like everything was going to be alright. I felt like Jack's surgery was going to work, I wasn't going to lose him, and all the embarrassment I had today, felt like it didn't even happen. That's why I loved Karate so much. You could get all of your bad feelings out on it, and after your training session, you feel all better.

Rudy walked in and I looked at him, but continued to punch and kick at the training dummy. I was still worried about one thing. _What if Jack didn't like me?_ I tried to get the feeling out by practically beating up the training dummy, but the thought wouldn't go away. _What if he didn't like you, What if he didn't like you, _kept repeating in my head. _Why do I care!? _I wanted to tell my mind, but it just kept telling me _you do care, Kim, You do really care. _All my mind was telling me is "What if Jack didn't like me" I stormed over to the benches and put my hands to my face. I wanted to tell the random voice in my head to Shut Up and get out of my freakin' head, but when I thought that, it didn't go away. I knew the only way was to ask Jack, but I couldn't. _At least not before he gets his surgery results, _I thought to myself.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone repeatedly say my name. "Kim! Kim! Helllllllloooooooo!? Earth to Kim!?" The voice said. I looked up, it was Milton.

"Yes?" I replied impatiently.

"Rudy said we're going to spar" I got up and let out a breath then Milton and I got in ready positions, then started sparring. In the matter of 5 minutes, he was on the ground, due to a flip I had just given him. "This is too easy" I muttered to myself then went on and to kick and punch a punching dummy.

At 4:30, a half-an-hour before Karate ended, I felt like the top student in the dojo. I had beaten everyone, and it made me feel really good, despite the fact that I can't beat Jack. Even though I had been beating up a training dummy and beating everyone in the dojo for nearly an hour-and-a-half, my mind kept telling me _What if Jack doesn't like you?_ I went over and joined Milton, Jerry, and Eddie in their little group. We kept talking, then got interrupted when Rudy came out of his office. "Guys, I know we usually end at 5, but I have to close up early due to a flooding situation at my apartment." Rudy announced as he was starting to put things away.

When Rudy said everyone had to leave, I realized it was a good time to be alone in the dojo. I approached Rudy with what I wanted to do. "Hey Rudy, uuh, could I stay here for an extra half-hour? Just to do some extra training?" I asked him.

"Uuh, sure Kim, just lock up when you're done" He replied then handed me the dojo keys.

After ten minutes everyone was gone, and I was left alone in the dojo. I got out a punching dummy. (the blue, tall one from the Ricky Weaver Episode) I kicked and kicked at it. Then I started to punch at it. I suddenly felt like I had tons of anger stored up in me and I was getting it all out at that moment. I started to kick at it again, then I did one kick, and it completely back fired on me and I fell on my back. My back started to hurt, along with the top of my leg. I sat up, with much pain from my back, then suddenly heard the dojo door open. I turned my head to see who came in, and it was none other than the guy I insanely liked. Jack. When he saw me on the floor, he came over to me, and sat beside me. I wondered why he was here, when he wasn't even in school and when he wasn't here all of practise.

"Hey" He said

I sat up straight, trying my best to ignore my painful back. "Ow" I gasped when I tried to sit up straight.

"You okay?" He asked caringly

"Well, I just fell on my back, and it really hurts right now" I replied, holding my excessive painful back.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was kicking this, then I did a front kick, and the thing back fired on me, and made me fall back" I explain, throwing my hands in the air.

"Here, let me help you up, you shouldn't be on the floor like this" He offered, then stood up, ignoring the monstrous cast on his foot. He offered his hand, and I gladly took it, but when he heaved me up, my back had a very sharp pain in it. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I gasped when my back arched. He let me down, then thought of another way to help me up.

"I got it!" he yelled then when behind me. Me not knowing what he was doing, he grabbed my waist, and I felt my face blushing. "Alright, I'm going to help you up, and all you have to do is use your legs to bring yourself up." He explained, still holding my waist.

"Okay" I squeaked. He lifted my waist, then when I got to, I bent my legs, and brought myself up, although he was still holding me when he didn't really need to. Once I was standing again, he held onto my waist for a second longer than he needed to. I was still blushing, and he realized he was still holding my waist. He quickly let go and I looked at him, he was blushing. I giggled to myself, then I made my way over to the benches.

Every step I took, pain surged through my back. When I took a step with my hurt leg, I showed a large limp. I held my back in pain, and was slightly hunched over. I felt like an old woman. Once I sat down, Jack made his way over to me, still without crutches, and sat beside me.

"You know you should be using your crutches" I commented

"Naw, it doesn't even matter." He replied coolly

I had one thing on my mind right now, no, actually two. First, _Why didn't I see him all day, or even at practise, but he was here now? _ Second, the one that's been on my mind all afternoon, _DOES HE LIKE ME!_ I wanted to ask him that, but I certainly wouldn't.

"So, where were you all day?" I asked "You don't go to school, and you don't come to practise, but you're here now? It doesn't make much sense."

"Let me explain. First, my doctors ordered me to stay home and rest for a day, so I had to do that. And second, I didn't come to Karate because it would be pointless for me to just sit there and watch you guys. And third, I came at this time because I wanted to let you" He paused. "…guys know I was fine." He paused again. "And when I saw you were alone in the dojo, I came in anyway." He explained.

I smiled at the thought that he came in here anyway even though it was only me. We just sat there and stared at each other, with smiles on our faces. Then, our eyes met again. I smiled bigger, and just stared dreamingly into his eyes. _Man, do I love this guy_, my mind told me, and I happily agreed with it.

JACK NO-LAST NAME'S POV

When she was up, I was still holding her. I felt myself blush, then let go of her waist. She looked at me, then turned around, and I heard her slightly giggle. I quietly sighed to myself. Then looked up at Kim, who was walking like she was an old woman. I slightly laughed, then I saw her limp, and kind of felt bad for her. Once she sat down, I made my way over to her, without my crutches, with my own limp and sat down.

"You know you should be using your crutches," She commented.

"Naw, it doesn't even matter" I replied to her. She paused for a moment, then started to speak again.

"So, where were you all day? "You don't go to school, and you don't come to practise, but you come here now? It doesn't make much sense." She asked

I explained to her why she hadn't seen me all day. When I mentioned to her why I came now, I lied. I only came to see her. I just missed her. I saw her every day, and I couldn't break my record and not see her today. She smiled at me, then we just sat there and stared at each other, with big smiles on our faces. This moment was wonderful. I felt wonderful, despite everything that's going on right now. Then, our eyes met again. I smiled more, and just stared into her beautiful, sparkling eyes. _She is so beautiful, _My mind told me. _Man, do I love this girl, _My mind also told me, and which I happily agreed with both statements.

After staring into her eyes, which seemed like minutes, she finally got up. "Well, I guess I'm not doing any extra training today." She said, holding her back and laughing.

"I guess not" I replied, then laughed with her. She limped over to the blue training post then dragged it to our storage space in the locker rooms. I just watched her struggle with the large training post. _Man, what a good friend (and potential boyfriend) I am_, I sarcastically thought to myself. I limped my way over to the struggling blonde and helped her drag the large post to the empty room in the back of our dojo. Once that was done, we sat down again. I was glad I was having this alone time with Kim. I liked spending time with Kim.

"Thanks for the help, Jack" She thanked me and sweetly smiled at me.

"No problem, I'm always down for helping a friend" I replied, putting my arm around her. She just looked at me and laughed and I smiled and laughed too.

"But really, I really appreciate the help" She said again, and sweetly smiled at me again. I gave a smile back, hoping I wasn't smiling goofily at her. Whenever she smiled at me sweetly like that, it makes me melt. I get lost in her smile and makes me melt inside. I just loved her beautiful, sweet, perfect smile. She went and sat down again, and I staggered my way over, feeling pain in my foot, but ignored it because I hated using those stupid crutches. I sat beside her, and, to my surprise, she had her head in her hands. Suddenly I was concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, concerned

She lifted up her head. "No, not really." She answered, then let out a breath.

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Made a complete fool of myself today"

"What happened?"

She started to explain to me all of the things that had happened at school that day. She told she had been bumping into people and tripping over her own feet. I felt so bad for her. "Then, at lunch, Frank extended his leg to trip me, without me noticing, and tripped me and I landed on my face right into my tray of food. I was so embarrassed." She confessed to me with sadness and embarrassment in her voice. I remembered that day at lunch when I tripped on my crutches and dropped everything on my tray all over the floor. It was like she re-living that embarrassing day I had to live. So much laughing, so much pointing. Something I never wanted to live again as long as I live.

"That little jerk!" I bawled in utter frustration and anger. Kim sighed sadly and just stared at her feet. I wondered two things at that moment, _Did she fight back, and if she didn't, why didn't she, _and I wondered what was troubling her all day. I know for a fact, Kim never has lack of attention unless something's on her mind. _I had to know._ "So, what was going on in little Kim Crawford's mind?" I teased. I expected her to give me a "famous Kim Crawford" death glare or punch me in the arm, but she just frowned and looked down at the floor. _That, means something's really bothering her_, I thought.

Not getting an immediate response or a joking laugh out of her, what was on her mind, was really troubling her. "Kim, are you okay? What's going on?" I asked, with worry and concern. She looked away from me and I frowned. When she turned away from me, it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. _She was worried about ME!_ I turned my body towards her and started asking her. "Kim, are you worried about my surgery?"

She turned towards me. Her face showed a worried, scared, and sad expression. "I…" She managed to mutter. I was just going to wait for her to continue, not plead her to. "I…uh… yes."

"Kim, don't be worried, you know it will be a success. Remember what you told me in the hospital room? I tried to reassure her. I then remembered our Kiss that Friday afternoon.

"Jack, I know what I told you. I'm just afraid of losing you." She said. I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that she didn't want to lose me, but sad that she even the thought of that she was sad and scared.

I pulled her into a hug and she voluntarily hugged back. As we were hugging, she put her head on my shoulder and I tried my best to reassure her. "Don't worry about this, Kim. I'll always be here for you. This'll work, alright." I tried to assure her. We pulled away, and I expected a smile, but I just got the sad look I had been getting for a while. She looked down at her lap and got up. I looked up at her, wishing she had responded. She grabbed her bag, and started going towards the change rooms.

She came out she had her normal clothes on, and her Karate bag slung over her shoulder. She walked towards me, and I looked up at her. (I was sitting down) I stood up, ignoring the cast on my foot. "I think I'm going to go. There's no point in training with a hurt back. And there's no point in sitting around here." She started walking towards the door, then half-way there, she turned around. "Hey Jack" She said

"Yeah?" She came back over to me, and she continued what she was saying before.

"Thanks for coming by, today. I'm really happy you did. " She commented then kissed me on the cheek. A tingle of electricity surged through me and I smiled largely at her. She smiled back, and handed me the keys Rudy had probably given her, then walked away. Half-way there, again, she stopped and turned around. "Oh. and one more thing. Try and make it to school tomorrow." She commented and let out a small laugh.

"I'll try my best" I replied and laughed. She walked out of the dojo, and left me alone in this place I called my second home.

I looked around and sighed to myself. "What is this world putting on me right now?" I thought out loud. I shrugged and looked around again, and walked out of the dojo and locked up. I looked around to see if Kim was still around the mall, but she was out of sight. I walked out of the mall and just stood there and watched the sun go down, ending a day that Kim didn't enjoy, and ending a day that I only partly enjoyed.

**A/N: Alright, so, how'd you like the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Disappointing? PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I was kind of disappointed that I hadn't gotten 32 reviews. It makes me sad that all of my viewers aren't all happy with it cause they won't review Please review, please. I thank everyone who **_**has **_**reviewed, it makes me happy to see people's reviews. So, anyway, how'd you like Kim and Jack's moment? What about Kim and Jerry's? I wanted Jerry to have **_**some **_**importance, because he's a major character in the show. One more thing, was the ending bad? I never know how to end chapters. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. So, that's it for now, **

**See ya until my next chapter!**

**~Angela~ **


	7. Chapter 7: The Results ?

**Since Hey again! I'm here with chp. 7 of my Kickin It Fanfic. So, I've been putting a lot of drama on you guys lately, I just love putting more intensity. Alright, so, this chapter isn't what you think it is. That's all I'm going to hint. So, enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! Those of you who never review, please review! Please! So, enjoy!**

**BTW: I don't own Kickin It. **

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

I was heading to the hospital to see if Jack's surgery had worked. I was worried sick. _What if it didn't work? _Kept repeating in my mind all day. I just wanted to hear that it had worked and stop all of the worries I had in my head. Not only to stop the worries, but, to stop my lack of attention and become myself again. I felt lately that I wasn't myself. I just wanted for things to get back to normal.

We pulled into the hospital driveway. My heart started pounding. It kept beating faster and faster and felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I got dropped off at the front doors then ran into the hospital. I looked around and saw Jack, his grandfather, Rudy, and Milton. I still felt a slight pain in my back from Tuesday. Ignoring It, I made my way over to the group of men/boys. I sat beside Rudy, and I noticed everyone had worried looks on their faces. No one was talking, so I decided to break it. "Hey guys" I said worriedly, not smiling like I normally would when greeting people.

"Hey" Some of them muttered/mumbled. I looked around and saw Jerry and Eddie making their way towards us. They sat beside Milton, not even saying a word. Which to me, was very surprising, because, Jerry and/or Eddie would always break silence.

I suddenly saw a nurse come towards us. She looked down at her clip bored, saying, "Are you the friends and family of," She said, then paused "Jack Anderson?"

"Yes" We uttered back.

"Follow me" She said then turned around. We all quickly got up then started following the nurse. She lead us to a small room which where a tall doctor was standing, waiting for us. Jack and his grandfather went in first, very nervously, then Rudy and I, then Milton, Jerry and Eddie. The nurse shut the door, and we were all left there, in silence. Suddenly, the doctor stared to speak.

"Well, your surgery results came in." He spoke. None of us replied, then he continued. "I'm sorry to tell you," My heart suddenly started pounding. "Was," He hesitated. "was not a success." He finished. My heart suddenly broke. I felt like I was about to burst out crying.

Someone opened the door and I immediately bolted out of the room, feeling tears stroll down my face. I ran through the waiting room, through the lobby, the ran out of the hospital. I dashed off of the hospital property and ran in a random direction, not even knowing where I was going. I just knew I was going the opposite way of the dojo. I had to be alone. I kept on running and stopped to catch my breath. I started to cry. I noticed people who were walking by stare at me. Once I caught my breath, I kept on running. And running, and running, and running. After 15 minutes of running, I realized I was heading towards the Seaford beach. I decided to go there. I stopped running, but kept on sobbing.

Once I arrived at the beach, I slipped off my sandals and started jogging towards a rock. Once I got to the rock, I sat against it and put my face in my knees. I just started to cry, and cry, and cry, and cry. I probably cried for an hour and a half, then eventually drifted off to sleep.

Once I woke up, I rubbed my eyes, and looked out at the ocean. The sun was going down. There was a vision of yellow, orange, red, and pink in the sky, and it looked absolutely stunning. I realized then, that it was getting late. I checked my phone to see what time it was. It was quarter after seven. I suddenly cried more, thinking again I am going to lose my best friend in the whole entire world. And the guy I am in love with. My sobbing got heavier, and I just sat there on the sand. I managed to make myself stop crying and decided to go home. I got up, and wiped the sand off of me and ambled down the beach.

I got to the beach drive-way, and slipped on my sandals again, and slowly made my way up to the main road. I looked down at the ground, I looked at my shadow. It was a faint grey color, and looked about 20 feet long. It made me look like a stick. I kept on walking, then eventually got to the main road.

Once I got to the end of the driveway, I realized I didn't have any way home. I didn't want to call my parents or Rudy, so I decided to take a bus, and not walk, because it was going to get dark soon. I walked up to the bus station and waited for a bus to come. I man walked up beside me, and stood there, waiting for the bus also. He was a lot taller than me, probably about 6 foot 5. I looked down at the ground, and continued to wait.

15 minutes later, the bus came. The tall man cut in front of me, and then I glumly stepped on the bus. I sat myself down on the closest seat to the door, and suddenly felt like crying again. _I'm going to lose my best friend_, my mind told me. I put my head in my hands, and I felt tears rolling down my cheek. I just couldn't believe all of this turned out this way. I just couldn't believe it.

Thu bus ride took 20 minutes, considering I live on the other side of Seaford. Once I got to the nearest bus stop to my house, I walked off the bus and started to walk home. I slowly walked home, with my head down, not feeling any good feelings inside of me. Just horrible, sad, mad, empty feelings. Once I got home, I opened the door, and immediately went up the stairs to my bedroom.

**-Friday-**

Today was the day of the competition Jack wanted us to win. _So much for that, _I thought to myself. I decided to go to Karate, even though I wasn't in any mood to do Karate. I opened the door, with no one with me. I saw Rudy and Jerry sitting down, with big frowns on their faces, against walls. I went over to them, and sat next to Jerry. "Hey" I mumbled. He just sighed in reply, then Milton and Eddie walked.

"Hey guys" Milton said gloomily. No one replied, then Milton and Eddie went and sat beside us. We didn't know what to do. We didn't want to do anything. We didn't feel like doing Karate, doing stuff together, going to school, or even talking.

"I can't believe we're losing Jack" Jerry said suddenly

"Yeah, I know" Eddie agreed.

"We all were sure the surgery was going to work" Milton commented

"Yeah, I know" I agreed, feeling as if I was going to burst out sobbing again.

"I don't even _want _to do Karate any more" Jerry said, standing up.

"Me, neither" Milton also said, standing up beside him.

Rudy suddenly joined in. "Guys, don't say that" Rudy commented, although we all knew he was just as upset as we were. Jerry turned to Rudy violently.

"Rudy! Jack was my best friend! Now, I'm probably never going to see him again! He inspired me to push myself in Karate! But now, I don't even want to do it anymore!" Jerry yelled. I was completely shocked when Jerry said that to Rudy. _Wow, _I thought. _Jerry had been snapped. He had been broken._ I never thought I'd see the day when _Jerry Martinez_ would be snapped. I looked at Jerry, who looked absolutely furious. My thoughts were cut off when Jerry started to bawl at Rudy again. "You know what, Rudy. I quit. There's no sense in staying here if my best friend isn't even here" Jerry asserted, then tore off his belt and Gi shirt, and stormed out of the building. I ran after him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jerry, don't do this." I told him, in the midst of tears going down my cheek.

He turned to me. "No Kim. Get real here. What's the point?" He sternly told me, then tore out of the building, leaving standing there, with tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring. I turned around, avoiding Milton and Eddie's gaze on me. Rudy ran into his office, then I heard talking. Three minutes later, he came back into the main room. He had a sad, a _very _sad look on his face.

"Guys," He began to say. "That was Jack's grandfather." He said, then paused for a second. "He told me that Jack was never going walk into another dojo again, including ours, and that he was leaving school and was going to be homeschooled by him. Him as in his grandfather"

That was it for me, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears, then ran into the girls locker room, locked the door, and just cried. And cried. And cried. And cried.

JACK NO-LAST NAME'S POV

**-On The Day Of The Surgery Results (In the Evening)-**

"You know," I thought aloud. "Today has been a pretty good day. At first, it wasn't that good, but then, it got pretty good"

**Hahaha! Cliffy! Alright, so you're probably like "WHAT!?" . But, don't worry. It'll all be explained in the next chapter. So, I want you to review (as always), but, I want no flames. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. I promise. Alright, so, sorry I took so long to update. It took me almost a month just to write this little chapter. But, I like to spend my time outside during the summer, so, that's why it took me so long. Plus, I'm writing another Fanfic for ANT Farm. Alright, so, that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the rest of your summer (for those of you who start school in September) and have a nice day!**

**Till next time!**

**~Angela~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Awakening

**Alright, So hey FanFictioners! So, here I am with chapter you've all been waiting for. Chapter 8. So, before I start, I want all of you guys who are reading this to review. I know I have my loyal reviewers for every chapter, but now, I am expecting more. Just, Please review after you finish reading this. Now, since I am getting less and less reviewers each time, I will take longer and longer to post a new chapter. To those who always review, thank you for reviewing every chapter, I appreciate it. So, sorry about all of the ranting, but It's making me sad about how much reviews I get each chapter. so, once your done reviewing, write in that little box down below and press the "post review" button. Alright, so there's kick fluff in this chapter, so enjoy it. Alright, enjoy the chapter my lovely followers!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Angela~**

RUDY CALOWSKY'S POV (I think that's his last name?)

I saw Kim continually turning in her chair. She kept muttering things like "No! No! No! Why!" and "this can't be happening". Her body turned towards me, and I looked at her. She did not look peaceful like most people do when they sleep. (It's not like I _actually _ watch people sleep or anything) She looked very disturbed like she was having a nightmare. She suddenly started to hyperventilate and do something which sounded like crying. Then I saw tears roll down her cheek. "No…" I heard her mutter "Why… did this… have to…. happen" She kind of said. I decided to wake her from what was probably a nightmare

"Kim!" I said repeatedly and shook her. "Kim! Wakey! Wakey! " I said to the girl. She suddenly jolted awake and started to breath heavily, as if she was drowning in her dream.

With the breathing, came tears. "Kim? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Huh? Where am I? I thought I was in the dojo? Why am I back in the hospital?" She said in state of confusion.

"Kim, we're waiting for Jack's surgery results." I explained to her.

"What! What! No! No! No!" She yelled and started to cry harder, and started to pant. I put my arm around the hurt girl.

"Kim, Kim, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine" I tried to reassure the upset girl.

"No… The… Dream… It's what's… going to… happen… now…no, no, no," She said in between her tears.

Suddenly, someone bumped my arm. I turned around, only to see Milton."What!" I snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Rudy, there's Jack and his grandfather." Milton replied, ignoring my snappiness. I looked at the sad and very upset Kim who I was not used to. "C'mon, Kim. There's Jack and his grandfather." She started to cry harder, and I stood up, still with her in my arm around her. She had her head in her hands, but we kept on walking. When we were all together, I noticed Jack immediately looked at Kim, looking very concerned.

He was about to say something, but his grandfather stopped him, and started speaking."Well," He began. "The surgery was…" He paused. "A success!"

Everyone started to clap and cheer, except Kim, who had a fake smile on her face, and barely clapping. I realized Jack could take over, so I took my arm from around Kim, and started to clap and cheer along with everyone else.

JACK NO-LAST NAME'S POV

Everyone started to clap and cheer, and I looked at Kim, who had a fake smile, and was barely clapping. Rudy took his arm from around Kim, and started to clap and cheer along with everyone else. I realized Rudy did that so I could "take over."

I told my grandfather that I would be right back, and I took Kim aside, without using my crutches. Once we were about 15 feet away from everyone, I started to ask Kim why she was upset. She had tears rolling down her face, which made me wonder. "Kim, are you okay? What happened? The surgery was a success?" I asked, in state of confusion.

"I'll tell you away from everyone" She replied, then took my arm. She lead me around a corner, making me limp behind her the whole time.

Once we stopped, I asked her again. "Hey? What's going on?"

"I had a dream." She replied, still with tears going down her face.

"What happened in it?"

"I had a dream that…" She started to cry. "that the surgery didn't work, and I lost you forever."

"Kim" I said, then pulled into a hug.

"It was horrible" She continued. "It was a nightmare. We all fell apart, and didn't want to do anything. I was miserable, everyone was miserable." She paused, and I just let her cry in my arms. "Jerry ended up quitting Karate, and everyone wanted follow after him." She laid her head on my shoulder, and we just stood there, just in that position. For many minutes, maybe a little over five, she started to speak again in the midst of her tears. "Oh Jack" She said. "It was horrible."

"It's alright Kim, it was just a dream." She held me tighter, which made me feel good, being held by the most beautiful girl in the entire world. She was looking to _me_ for comfort about her horrible nightmare, which involved _me _not being in her life.

We just stood there, Kim continuing to cry on my shoulder. Then something struck me. As crazy as it sounded in my head, it was a perfect time to tell her that I liked her. _No, _my mind told me. _That I loved her._ Then something also struck me. The flashback suddenly came to me.

*Flashback*

_I was slightly sobbing, after the doctor had told me about the surgery  
Kim held up my arms, then tried to pep-talk me,  
but it didn't work, and I fell into her arms again  
She held up my arms again, then, to my surprise, she kissed me,  
and we had our first, flawless, amazing, stunning kiss.  
After that, I felt like everything was going to be alright,  
and she immediately calmed me down._

*End of Flashback*

So, that's exactly what I was going to do. Kiss her, like she kissed me. I put my hands right below her lips, on her jaw, then I leaned in.

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

She leaned in.

_Closer…_

Our lips met, for the second time, and it felt as flawless as the first time. Her lips also had a Strawberry-like taste to it. We remained like that for several seconds, then it started to _rain. _It was like we were in the middle of a romance movie, and Kim and I were the stars. After several more seconds, we both leaned out, smiling at each other widely, staring into each other's eyes. She looked absolutely stunning. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, that made me melt whenever I met them. Her hair was soaking-wet and was in beautiful calm, natural waves which made her look as beautiful as ever.

She pulled me into a hug, which I voluntarily put me arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder, this time not upset, but smiling, which made me overly-happy. Although we were both soaking wet, this half-an-hour had been one of the best in my entire life.

Then, I suddenly remembered what I wanted to tell her. "Kim?" I said, as our arms were gracefully around each other. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" She said, with her head, still resting on my shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, with a sweet, beautiful smile on her face. "You can tell me anything"

"I know this might sound kind of cheesy, but, I have been dying to tell you this since Friday." I started. "I… I… Love… you."

She smiled bigger, if that was even possible. "I love you too."

**A/N: Alright, so, THEY ADMITTED THEY LOVED EACH OTHER! Also, the real results were revealed. I am such a sucker for a happy ending. So, I told you there would be Kick fluff. Haha, this chapter had LOADS of Kick fluff. SO, how'd you like the chapter? I hope it was good. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I was disappointed with the amount of reviews in the last chapter, so I want all 40 of you who are following this story to review. ALL 40. Alright, so, til' my next chapter,**

**Au Revior!**

**~Angela~**

**P.S. Check out my profile and ANT Farm Fic. **


	9. Chapter 9: Dating and Restuarants

**Hey FanFictioners! Here I am with chapter nine of **_**Kickin It: Jack Down.**_** Sorry it took so long, I just didn't have enough inspiration to write this, and I don't really want to write it when I don't have any inspiration. But, now I have enough inspiration to write chapter nine. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry if you don't. Everyone has opinions anyway. So, you know what to do when you're done reading, REVIEW! PLEASE! Please review, please, please, please. Oh yeah, and one more thing, enjoy the chapter!**

**Sincerely, **

**~Angela~**

JACK NO-LAST NAME'S POV

"_I love you too"_ _Kim replied._

It kept raining, and the heavy, wet raindrops soaked through my long hair. I could feel Kim's wet blonde hair brush against my cheek, as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey Kim" I said.

"Yeah?" She replied, not taking her head from my shoulder.

"Do you think we should be going out now? You know, since we both said we love each other?" I asked, as if my life was a sweet dream, but, it wasn't a dream, it was 100% real.

"I think so." She replied. I embraced her more, and wrapped my arms more tightly around her waist.

We just stayed like that, for what seemed like hours, although it was only minutes. My life was so perfect right now. I had the girl of my dreams, tightly in my arms, as it was raining, and after I just got the amazing news that my surgery had been a success. Which meant, my life won't pretty much end.

"Hey" Kim suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go back to the guys now." She said, pulling out of our embrace.

I laughed. "Yeah, I think so."

She started walking away, then something occurred to me. "Wait!" I said, pulling her wrist. She looked confused.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Do you… think… we… should tell anyone about… you know…"

"Us… being… together?" She finished.

"Uh… yeah"

She looked like she was thinking whether we should tell the guys… or anyone for that matter, about us going out together. I could see all of her thoughts process within her brain. "Uh, what do you think?" She finally asked.

"Well, I don't think we should tell anyone, not even Rudy or the guys."

"I agree." She confirmed. "So… are we like… going to _secretly_ go out?"

"Yeah, I think… so"

"Jack? Do you think we _should _keep it a secret?"

"Well, I'm afraid that people will just make fun of me, and tease me about having my first girlfriend, that happens to be y…"

She smiled, as if she wanted to tease me about something. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've _never _had a girlfriend?"

"No." I mumbled.

She started to laugh, and I felt really embarrassed. She probably expected a guy like me to have at _least _3 girlfriends or something, cause' she saw a lot of girls look at me, and smile flirtatiously as the past by me.

"Okay. How many boyfriends did _you _have?" I challenged her.

She stopped laughing. "Well, one."

"Not including me."

"None." She said quietly.

"Ha!" I said, sticking my index finger in her face.

She crossed her arms and pouted. That made me give in. I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully.

"Jack? How would _a guy like you_ not have girlfriend, well, before me?" She questioned.

"Well, I was kind of a nerd before I moved here." I somewhat mumbled.

She laughed. "You looked like a nerd before you hit puberty."

"Shut up!" I said, and pushed her playfully, again. She laughed, again. "You had a crush on me anyway, no matter how nerdy I looked." I tried to tease her back.

"Shut up." She said. I laughed.

"C'mon, let's go back to the guys. They're going to get suspicious of us."

She laughed, and said: "Yeah, let's go"

We started walking, and there was a light mist, but it was soaking. Although it didn't matter, we were already soaking wet. As we were walking, we both had smiles on our faces, and I had a very strong urge to hold her hand. My hand kept twitching, and my mind kept saying _Hold her hand Jack! Hold it!_, but then we would show that we were dating, which we didn't want to show. Everyone else was already in cars, and Kim and I shared a look. My grandfather sat in his brand new car, and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were sitting in Rudy's very old 90's car.

Rudy and my grandfather came out of their cars. They came towards us, and shared a look. "We were thinking, that you two could come in my car, and the others can go in Rudy's car, and we can drive to Falafel Phils, or somewhere to get something to eat." My grandfather purposed. Kim and I shared a look, and we both shrugged. "Okay" We said at the same time. Rudy and my grandfather laughed.

"Alright, you two come with me," He ordered us, then turned to Rudy. "Rudy, where do you want to meet?" He asked Rudy.

"Uuh, there's this new restaurant, and it looks good. I think we should kick it up a notch from Falafel Phils, because of Jack's good news."

"Alright, let's meet there." My grandfather turned towards Kim and I. "Why don't you two go in the car."

"Alright, grandpa" I replied. We walked over to the car, and went inside. My grandfather and Rudy kept talking, while Kim and I were in the dry car, feeling soaking wet from standing and kissing in the rain so long.

There was somewhat of an awkward silence, which was kind of odd for Kim and I at this point. "So, do you think it'll be hard dating secretly? D'you think it'll be hard keeping it from the guys? I mean, we could slip up."

I turned around in my seat, so I could face Kim. "Yeah, it might be hard, but I know we can do it. We'll always have to keep our guard on, but I know we can do it." I replied.

"Yeah, I think so too. But, we cannot slip up, or the guys will start suspecting stuff."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Suspecting? They'll know something's going on between us, and we don't want that."

"No" She said, as if she was dreaming. Suddenly my grandfather came in.

"Alright, we're going to this bistro in downtown, and then you and your friends can go do something together."

I shrugged. "Okay" We pulled out of the hospital parking lot, and once we got to the bistro, the rain had cleared up, although Kim and I were still soaking wet.

"Here we are" My grandfather announced. It was a quaint little Italian bistro, that looked like it was in Italty. Rudy and the others pulled in, and we all walked into the bistro together. We opened the front foors, and we heard a small ring, by a small bell above the door. The inside of the bistro was modern, but had an old charm to it, making it look welcoming. A petite woman, who I was guessing was a waitress, came over to us.

"Party of 7?" She asked, in an English accent.

"Yes" Rudy confirmed.

"Alright, please come with me." She ordered.

She lead us to our table, and of course, Jerry started to flirt with her, which enraged Kim. "What it do brit?" Jerry said to the waitress.

Kim pulled on his jacket collar. "Jerry! You have a girlfriend! Don't flirt with another girl!" She yelled at him

"Kim. People are looking." I whispered to her. She let go of Jerry, and leaned in closer to me. We finally sat down, and Kim still seemed embarrassed. Kim, Rudy and I sat on one side, and across from us was Milton, Jerry and Eddie, while my grandfather sat on the end, sitting in between Milton and I.

The british waitress handed us all menus, and we gladly took them. Suddenly, Rudy started speaking. "So you guys, this Friday is the San Jose martial arts competition." Rudy said.

"I thought it was today, but we couldn't do it cause of all that happened." I replied.

"It got changed to Friday because the judges got stuck in San Fransisco."

"So, anyway, what do you think we should do?" Kim asked. "Jack's foot is broken."

Rudy smiled and raised and eyebrow at Kim. She looked confused. "I was thinking, maybe Kim could do what Jack would do in the compition and what she would do."

Kim suddenly looked scared, exited and worried, all at the same time. "Since she got all of that training from you, Mr. Anderson, and a little extra training, I was thinking she could do it. Kim, you beat me."

"Yeah, but, doing my sparring is hard enough, but doing Jack's? Jack is better than me in Martial arts, and what if I go against someone who even Jack would struggle against. Rudy, that has happened, and if that happened, I would get my butt kicked."

I put my arm around her, "Hey, you beat a second degree black belt" She smiled.

"What!? When!? When did Kim beat a second degree balck belt!?" Rudy asked.

My grandfather smiled. "When I was training her for her fight against you."

"Against my snobby cousin, Alexis." I added with a smile. Suddenly the british waitress came back again, asking us for drinks. Once we ordered them, Kim continued.

"Rudy' I don't know. What if I get creamed or something?" Kim asked with worry in her tone.

Rudy let out a frusterating sigh, which I could tell he was frusterated at Kim for doubting herself again. I decided to step in. "Kim." I said. "Remember when you acted the same way when I purposed that you fight Rudy. You were doubting yourself, and that turned out good."

She curved a small smile. _Man,_ I thought. _Do I know how to convince her_. Jerry looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. He was suspecting something. Although, I didn't know why, because even before Kim and I kissed the first time, I would've said the same thing, and would've gotten the same reaction. I shot him a "are you kidding me" look, and he just brushed it off, hopefully forgetting about it.

"Fine" Kim finally said. "I'll do it. But if I get hurt, I'm blaming you two" Kim said, gesturing Rudy and I.

"Kim, I promise you won't get hurt. Jack Anderson doesn't let his friends get hurt." I said confindently. I wanted to replace "his friends" with "his girlfriend", or saying "I won't let you get hurt." But, I would be slipping up, which I couldn't do at this point.

Rudy's mad, frusterated, deamonor changed to happy and exited, the Rudy I was used to. "Alright, Kim. You'll have extra training tomorrow, today if you want, then you'll be ready for Friday's competition.

"Okay" Kim replied confidetly. But, her expression showed she was not confident, but scared.

**A/N: There you go, chapter 9. I know it's not long, and I took more than a month to update, but, for me, time seems to be going by VERY fast, and I'm only aloud an hour on the computer each day, plus I have school and my weekly activities. Sorry for the long update, again. Even though I took so long to update, please review. PLEASE! Alright, to recap, Kim and Jack are dating now, but secretly. (BTW, that is REALLY going to effect part 2.) Kim is going to fight 2-4, people(haven't chosen yet how many people) and she is not too confident about it. So, there is only two chapters left of part one, then there is going to be part two. Alright, that's all I have to say, except PLEASE REVIEW!, oh and have a nice rest of your day.**

**Au Rivior!**

**~Angela~**


	10. Chapter 10: Just A day

**Hey FanFiction readers! I am here with chapter 10 of **_**Kickin' It: Jack Down**_**! Kim's second training is in this chapter, and the next chapter is the end of part one. Alright, I am getting less and less reviews for each chapter, which makes me sad that my readers aren't enjoying my chapters. ): So, if you like the chapter, review. Kay? Alright, that's all for now! Always smile and enjoy the chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**Angela (: **

KIM CRAWFORD'S POV

The final bell rang, and I got up from my seat and gathered my stuff. Once Jack finished gathering his stuff, we started to make our ways to our lockers. I noticed Jack still kind of struggled with carrying his stuff. He was starting to get used to it, but, no matter how long someone has crutches, they're always a pain in the butt.

"So, you do another day of extra training, then you have the competition" Jack said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous. I don't think I could beat all of those people that I have to go against." I replied to him, feeling scared of the competition I have to do tomorrow.

I _was_ actually scared of tomorrow's competition. I was afraid to go against two people, instead of one. I was afraid to go against someone who's possibly better than me. I was afraid I would get hurt, or I would do a wrong move. I'm not normally afraid of things, but, I _was _afraid of tomorrow's competition.

"Hey, I promise you won't get hurt. You're Kim Crawford, and Kim Crawford doesn't fear get the best of her."

I curved a small smile. Jack always knew how to reassure me. He would just say it, and his words would soothe me instantly. "Thanks, Jack. You really know how to reassure a girl."

"I know how to reassure _my_ girl" Jack corrected, making me smile.

I smiled larger. He called me "his girl". Queue the part where everyone goes "_Awww!" _

We arrived at our lockers, and I was still smiling largely at him for calling me "his girl". I put my book and binder in my locker, and got the homework I needed to do. I went over to Jack's locker, and, like every day, he was struggling to get his stuff. I felt bad for him. I also felt like that thought of "feeling bad for him" was becoming a regular occurrence lately. I decided as his girlfriend and best friend, I should help him get his stuff. "Need help?" I asked, without him turning around.

He half turned. "Uh, no, I got it" He answered, even though he _was _struggling to put his stuff in his bag. Then, of course, he dropped his stuff. A book landed on his foot, which made him bawl out in pain. Jack really knows how to get his stubbornness get the best of him.

"You okay?" I asked, not quite sure what to say.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." He winced in pain. I picked up his books and binders for him, and put them in his backpack. Jack grabbed his crutches, and I gave him his backpack and we went out of the building. Once we were outside, and I was about to head to Karate, Jack stopped me before I met with the guys. He took me aside the building, where no one was. I started to wonder why Jack took me here. "I'll see you soon, alright. I'll come see you and the guys half an hour before practise, okay?" Jack said.

"Alright, but why did you take me out…" I tried to ask, but before I could finish, he kissed me. The kiss wasn't long or anything, just a normal, boyfriend-girlfriend kiss.

I smiled at him. He smiled back, and went back to the front of the building. Jack went to his grandfather's car, and I went with the guys so we could go to Karate.

"Ready to go?" Milton asked.

I confirmed a "yes" then Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and I started walking to the dojo. As we were walking, I looked down at the sidewalk, not saying much. I started kicking a rock maybe half-way there, feeling bored, and wishing Jack was with us walking to the dojo, instead of at his house, being forced to stay on the couch because of a dumb broken leg, that was caused by a stupid glass bottle that Rudy _had _tothrow because of that dumb juice he won. I realized something right then, normal juice doesn't make someone go out of their minds. Either Rudy was lying, or there was something odd going on with that "Bunter Juice". I just going along, feeling down that Jack wasn't with us.

Milton noticed my "down" attitude. "Is everything alright?" Milton asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really" I replied, sounding like a girl who was lying saying they but saying they were fine, even though they were feeling like crap. (A/N: girls, we've all been there)

Milton cocked an eyebrow. "You're fine?" He questioned.

I cracked a half smile. "Milton, really, I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure, 'cause you may be closest to Jack, but, I do know you well, Kim. " Milton replied, followed by my friendly smile. He simply smiled back, then we arrived at the dojo. Right when we walked in, Rudy noticed Jack wasn't with us. I didn't know why Rudy had a confused look on his face, because, Jack kind of a broken foot. Rudy almost seemed dumbstruck. Eddie face-palmed, along with Milton, who was looking at Rudy like he was Jerry. "Rudy." Milton said. "Jack's foot, IS BROKEN!"

"Oh yeah!" Rudy replied, piping up. Milton shook his head, in Rudy's stupidity.

"Alright guys, get changed, Kim has a lot to do." Rudy commanded, changing his child-stupidity personality, to an actual almost-normal Sensei personality.

We went to get changed, and I came out, into silence. I heard Rudy talking on the phone, and Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were talking to each other in the boys' change room. I heard Jerry say something, it was kind of hard to hear, with Rudy's voice talking in another room. "I swear guys, I think something is going on with Jack and Kim" I heard Jerry's voice say.

"Jerry, I don't know. They're acting like they always act" I heard Milton say. I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, not now, when Jack first broke his foot. Remember when Jack first got the news about the surgery, and he kicked us out, and _not Kim_" Jerry said.

That got me thinking of Jack and I's first kiss. That day, _that started so much. _"So what. Jack trusts Kim, big deal" I heard Eddie say. I gave another sigh of relief.

"Guys, I heard Jack say 'kiss'" Jerry's voice echoed through my head. Right then, Rudy came out. "Kim!" Rudy said, making my jump. I turned around. "Ready to start?" Rudy asked me.

"Um, yeah" I replied, trying to eavesdrop on the guys' conversation. Wow, that sounded really stalker-ish.

"Jerry, I doubt Kim and Jack kissed…_WAY _too awkward..." Milton's voice said. I must of missed a part of their conversation. I tensed up, Jerry had suspicion that Jack and I kissed, or even were dating.

" …Milton's right… heard something… 'kiss'" I heard Eddie say.

"Yeah... maybe I did hear… that sounded like 'kiss'" Jerry's voice said.

I was snapped out of their conversation when Rudy was repeatedly saying my name. "Kim! Kim! Helllloooooo!? Earth to Kim!?" Rudy yelled at me.

"Huh…? What?" I replied.

"I said…" Then Rudy started to explain everything that I had to do. I had to do various kicks, techniques , and punches on the training dummy. The first kick he wanted me to do was; a high kick, aiming for the dummy's head. As I did so, Rudy told me to immediately then kick the middle of the dummy. Rudy really emphasized "middle".

**-I hour later- **

I took a sip from my water bottle, then Jack came into the dojo. I smiled and went over to hug him. I smiled, and he smiled. We pulled out of our hug, and Jack continued to smile at me. "So, how's the training going?" Jack asked Rudy and I.

"Good." Rudy replied. "I didn't know what Kim was capable of until now."

I glared at Rudy. "So, you thought I wasn't capable of doing a back dragon kick until now?" I questioned, in frustration.

"Well… um… uh… um…"

"I could always do one!" I barked at him.

"Um… I'll be right back!" Rudy said quickly then ran into his office. I saw Jack laugh.

Then, over came Jerry, walking suspiciously. Then I remembered the conversation I overheard. I had to tell Jack, but that would look like we're more suspicious. "Hello, Jack. Kim" Jerry greeted us.

I decided to act natural, not all 'Hey Jerry!' on him, acting odd.

"Uh, hey Jerry," Jack said before I could say anything.

"So, you guys do anything _special _lately. Go anywhere _special_?" Jerry questioned suspiciously.

I could tell Jack mentally widened his eyes, but he didn't physically, then Jerry would _know _something was "going on" between us. Instead, he cocked an eyebrow, looking confused. "Um… no…?" Jack replied, extending the _o_.

"Are you…sure?" Jerry questioned again, beckoning closer to us.

"Dude!" Jack yelled at him, clearly annoyed.

Then Rudy popped his head out of his office. "Is everything all right out here?" Rudy asked us, seeming pretty clueless.

"Yeah." Jack said. " Rudy, we're fine."

Jerry stepped back, clearly surprised Jack snapped at him. "Jerry! Seriously!"

Jerry walked away, looking at Jack in disgust. Jack gave me a look, reading, "what was that?"

"Hey Rudy! Jack and I are going to Phils!" I yelled to Rudy, who was still in his office. We entered through the doors of Phil's, and sat at our regular table. He sat back comfortably. "Remember when we first sat here by ourselves?" Jack said.

I thought of the first time I sat here with Jack.

**-Flashback-**

_I walked over to the table and saw Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton sitting at a booth._

"_Helloooooo Kim!" Jerry, Eddie and Milton said to me._

_I wanted Jack to join the black dragons, and not join Bobby Wasabi. _

_And it wasn't just because I wanted a decent boy in the black dragons, but because I did have a small crush on him._

"_Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him._

"_Alright guys, vamoose!" Jack said._

_Jerry, Eddie and Milton didn't move, and they were still staring at me with large, goofy grins on their faces.  
_

"_Guys! That means leave" Jack hissed at them._

"_I know what Vamoose means!" Jerry retorted at him, then rambled in Spanish._

"_Hey, so I heard you know a thing a two about Karate" I said, as I sat down._

"_A bit" Jack replied, shrugging._

"_Well, you shouldn't be at Bobby Wasabi, you should be training at the Black Dragons, the best dojo in town. Bobby Wasabi is a joke!"_

"_Hey! It's not a joke to me!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yeah, I do" I replied dreamily, having a large smile on my face. "It was when I wanted you to join the black dragons."

Jack chuckled. "Imagine if I actually did."

I laughed also. "Well I'm sure glad you didn't join"

"Yeah, me too." He replied. "Cause then," He said, with a large grin on his face. "We wouldn't be together."

I smiled at him. I just couldn't believe he was mine. He was the school heartthrob, and he was _all mine_. He was every girls dream guy, a muscular, good looking, athletic, sweet, caring, loving, and just _amazing_. Nearly every girl had a crush on him, and he was _my _best friend, _my _boyfriend, _mine._

"Speaking of us being together, what was up with Jerry?" Jack asked, putting on a questioning face.

"Wellll…." I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Welllllll….what?" Jack questioned urgently.

"I over-heard a conversation between him, Eddie, and Milton." I started to say. "Jerry thinks we kissed, and has suspicion that we're dating."

"What!"

"Milton and Eddie don't think anything's going on between us, but Jerry does."

Jack sighed in frustration, and shook his head. "and Jerry knows me the best out of the guys."

"Okay, let's just act how we always act, act like friends, and nothing else."

Jack let out a breath. "Okay."

"Let's just, if it comes up, just act casually."

Just then, Rudy popped into Phil's. "Hey, Kim. Um, I know you're taking a break, and somehow enjoying's Phil's revolting food, but, you gotta do more training."

I stood up, and sighed. I started walking out of the restaurant, then I noticed Jack wasn't following Rudy and I. I turned around. "Hey, Jack?" I said to him. "You coming?"

I noticed Rudy turned around also. "Um, yeah, in a sec" Jack replied.

I shrugged, and turned around, going back to the dojo. Rudy and I walked in, and Rudy immediately commanded me to go to the sparring mats. I did so, and Rudy went in front of me, then did a crescent kick, and told me to block it. After doing so, Rudy did other multiple kicks on me, and told me to block them.

He then taught me a technique, and as I was doing it on Rudy, Jack walked in, seeing me doing an advanced technique. Now, normally, I would get distracted and smile at him, but, I remembered the number one thing Jack's grandfather and Rudy always told me when sparring. _Never get distracted by anyone or anything happening. _I ignored him. And that caused Rudy to be on the floor. I smiled proudly at myself.

Then, Jack came over. "Wow Kim. I didn't even learn that technique, yet."

I thought of a perfect comeback. "Well, Jack. Only the flawless know that technique" I boasted, flipping my hair.

That made Jack roll his eyes, and his face had a hint of jealousy on it. Mission Accomplished. I made Jack jealous by my Karate, making me feel like the top student in the dojo.

Then Jerry came over to Jack and I. "ooh, Jack, Kim just _owned _you." Jerry said, laughing.

"Shut Up, Jerry" Jack replied with jealousy in his voice.

"Admit it, Jack." Jerry demanded. Jack crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. Now this, I was enjoying.

I decided that this was a perfect time to taunt Jack. "Jack, you just don't want to admit that you're not the best at something." I said cockily, feeling proud of myself, and very content.

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all said at once. I turned my head, seeing Milton and Eddie standing beside Jerry. I didn't even realize Milton and Eddie were there.

Jack looked seriously mad. I wanted to burst out laughing, and take a video of this, this was priceless. "Alright, fine" Jack finally said. I smiled deviously. "Kim just _owned _me." Jack admitted. Now, that, was one thing I'll never hear that from Jack _again_. That's something you really _don't _hear every day.

Then, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I started to cheer, and laugh. We just heard Jack say that I did something better than he did, finally. Jack was such a cocky person, but not "I am so amazing, good looking, and every girl loves me", kind of cocky, but the kind of cocky where he's very over-protective over his best friend-that's a girl. Jack still looked angry. "C'mon Jack, you gotta laugh. You know, you should be _happy _for me, not jealous or mad that I did something better than you."

The corners of his lips curved, forming that smile I dearly loved so much. "Alright, fine, I'm happy for you."

I smiled, "thank you." I said, nodding at him.

We were interrupted by Rudy, as always. "Kim, we kind of _really _need to train."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Alright, Rudy." I went over to Rudy, then suddenly, he just started to spar me. _Good technique, Rudy_, I thought to myself. I started to spar him, and I felt like I was on top of the world. This felt so good.

I sparred Rudy to the end of class, and Jack looked proud of me. I smiled at him. Suddenly Rudy threw a punch at me, then I grabbed his wrist, and flipped him. Now, I knew I was ready for the competition. I was ready for anything, I hope.

**Hey guys, so that's chapter 10. I'm not fully happy with the plot line, but, this chapter was kind of a filler, and I get kind of stuck when it comes to fillers. So, this wasn't my best, but, the next chapter will be better, because I have it all planned out. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and, I ask you to review. Please? So, I had a good ending for this, but, unfortunately, that good ending I had kind of left my brain, and as I was thinking of an ending, I thought of the current ending. So, again, please review, and no hate or flames. Please? Anyway, I hope you liked this, and I'm sorry that it's not my best. Oh, and one more thing, I had planned on updating before Christmas Day, but things with Christmas kind of came up, and I didn't get around to editing this, nor posting it.**

'**Til next time, **

**Angela:) **

**P.S. Merry Christmas! :) (That smiley face is supposed to be a happy face with a Santa hat on 3, and sorry, it's a bit belated, but, hey, it's still the Christmas season, isn't it?) And a happy New Year! **


	11. Message to some Guest Reviewers

**Hi, this is not an update, this is a message. So, if you only want a story update and you don't hate this fanfic, and enjoy reading it, you guys don't really need to read this.  
Okay, this is to the guest reviewer who asked "r there any sex scenes in this story wtf…" Okay, whoever you are, NO! NO! NO! NO! There will not be, and never will be. EVER! I don't know why you say "wtf…" but, whatever reason, I honestly don't care. If you don't like it, don't review. Okay? Now go ahead and laugh at me for freaking out, which I normally don't do, but, you just don't ask that in a Fanfic rated K+! Okay!? The rating will stay K+, and so will the sequel. If you want to read Fanfics like that, read M rated ones. Okay? Yeah, thanks.  
One more thing, to LOLMonkey and the most recent guest reviewer- I know the show revealed Jack's last name, and that his last name is Brewer, but, if you haven't noticed, I started writing this in May, when we didn't know Jack's last name. I really don't want to go through the entire story and change his last name to Brewer. I mean, would you? Sorry if this appears to rude, but, it's just kind of annoying when I see those reviews, because, I started to write this in May. So, just to be clear, I know his name is JACK BREWER. **

**Alright, I'm done now. Sorry about this, please, no hate just for putting this. I probably will get some hate, but, I can't please everybody. So, yeah, sorry for wasting one minute of your time, but, it just had to be said. Now, all the haters of this fanfic, go ahead and make fun of me, but I know I have a ton of followers who love this story. **

**By the way, I won't be updating probably 'til February, because I have exams this month, and I'll be studying my butt off for them, so yeah, and studying will be my focus in January, but, after that, I'm free for writing. Now, you don't have to review, because, well, this obviously isn't a chapter, and to those who this message doesn't really apply, well, don't s****ay a review saying, "Ummm...", or anything like that. **

**Thanks to all who read this, and took time to read it :)**

**-Angela-**


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Competition Day

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! How are you guys? I hope you're well. Anyhow, I am here with chapter 11 of this story. By the way, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL THE SEQUEL! Also, the sequel is called Stuck. Alright? Just for future notice. Okay, I'm gonna clarify something. In the sequel, I'm going to keep Jack's last name as "Anderson". Yeah, yeah, I know his last name is Brewer, but if you read the message in the last thing I posted, I don't want to go back and change his last name (again.) Okay, now that that's all cleared up, on the number of reviewers. Okay, since this is the last chappie until the sequel, it would be AMAZING if I got 100 or more reviews. Like, AMAZING! Can you guys do that for me? We're in the early 90's now! That would awesome if you did that for me. Alright, I'm done now, so, please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review .(DO NOT FORGET!) **

**Sincerely, **

**Angela**

**BTW: I don't own Kickin' It, or the characters, cause then, season 3 would start airing.**

_**One more thing;**_** There is an IMPORTANT A/N at the bottom! Please read it! **

Kim Crawford's POV

I sat in the lunch room, with a pit of nervousness in my stomach. Today, Friday, was the day of the competition. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I sat at our regular table, with all of us seeming nervous. Jack usually made us win a competition, as in, if Jerry, Milton and Eddie lost, and only I won, Jack would usually spar against someone, and win. But no, his foot is broken.

The bell rang, and we got up to make our way to our classes. I heard a trip, and saw Jerry stumbling. Frank and his _minions_ were snickering, and Frank had his leg extended out. That only meant one thing, Frank tripped Jerry. That made me boil with anger. I laid my tray on the table, and stomped over to Frank. "Would you stop Frank!" I yelled at him. I don't care how stupid I looked, I was sick of this. "It's one thing to embarrass me, but not my friends. So why don't you stop, or the next time you walk in here your head will be on backwards!" They just laughed in mockery. Right now, I wanted to punch him in the face. But Rudy always said violence is not the answer. I picked him up by the shirt, and held him up, making him be lifted off the ground. "I'm serious, Frank." I sincerely threatened him. Now, he had a fearful look on his face. A girl half his weight was lifting him off the ground. "Got it?"

He quickly nodded his head then I pushed him to the ground. I took my tray from the table, and made my way back to the guys. Jerry, Milton and Eddie were wide-eyed, and Jack was smirking. "Okay, what just happened?" Jerry asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm just sick of Frank pushing us around whenever we feel like we can't defend ourselves. Frank can pick on me, but not you guys." I shared a high five and smile with the guys. Once we got to our lockers, the guys parted ways with us, heading off to their separate classes.

"That's my girl standing up for us" Jack tried to sweet talk me. I blushed and pushed him playfully. "You know, none of us expected you to stand up to Frank like that."

"Well, he first mocks you in the halls, then trips me in the lunch room causing me to look like a food clown, then starts with the guys. It's not right." I passionately told him, getting my books and binder from my locker.

"Keep the confidence for the competition, _my beautiful_" He told me with a wink.

"Oh, shut up, Jack." He smiled, then made his way, using his crutches, obviously, to his locker. Now, normally Jack would jokingly walk over to his locker, then sarcastically mock me, but, this time, with him using his crutches, it actually looked pretty pathetic. He looked like a broken person, trying to be cool. Jack having crutches- it really cuts off his reputation.

I shut my locker, then Jack joined my side, and we started to "walk" to biology together. "Walk" as in, only I walked.

We went into the class, and immediately, many pairs of eyes were on me. "Don't you have better things to do?" I snapped, making them immediately look back down at their desks.

"A lot of anger in that little body of yours, hey Kim?" Jack teased. "Is it that th…"

I shot him a death glare. "Don't push me, Jack." I ordered. He put up his hands in defense, and smiled a teasing smile.

I went and sat down in my desk, and Jack was trying to move his way through the crowded desks. He moved through some desks, and one of crutches dropped, causing to land on Donna Tobin's foot. "Ow! You…you…idiot!" She snapped at Jack.

"S…sorry. It was an accident." Jack tried to defend.

She shook her head, holding her high-heeled foot. Stupid Donna Tobin. "Freakin' idiot, watch you're back. "She told him, then shot him a death glare.

Jack picked up is crutch, then sat in his seat. "'freakin idiot, watch your back'" Jack mocked Donna. I laughed. "I hate having a broken foot" Jack grumbled.

I smiled. "At least it's not permanent"

He smiled back, and laughed. "Yeah, at least it's not permanent" He said, then looked like he went into thought. A bunch of people burst into the class, talking about crushes, dances, and high school drama. In the row Jack sat it, people went to sit down, and they tripped over Jack's crutches, shooting him snobby looks. "Does everyone hate me today?" Jack whispered to me.

I leaned in closer to him. "No, they hate your crutches" I replied back to him.

"Well, I hate those dumb things too. I wish this stupid leg would just heal."

Right before I was going to say something, the teacher burst through the door. The class stopped talking, and took out their cell phones. The teacher started to talk about some sort of deep sea pacific octopus. I seriously hated biology. When in my life will I need to know about deep sea pacific octopuses? Or octopi or whatever the plural is.

An hour through the torture of Biology, class ended. I gathered my stuff up, and waited for Jack to gather himself and his stuff up. I waited by the door, and people bumped and pushed me around, rushing to get to their last class before the weekend. Someone pushed me, and I crashed into the door frame. "Hey watch it!" I snapped to the rude person.

"What was that?" The person said, it was none other than Donna Tobin.

I faced her. "You heard me, Tobin. I said watch it."

"Kim, you're really not that tough" She told me.

"Really? I can beat you up in the matter of seconds"

"I have the power of popularity, Kim."

"I'll shove that stupid perfectly manicured hand of yours down your throat so you won't be able to speak!"

I was about to fight and jump at her, but, I knew if I did that, I would get detention, and the competition was later on today. I restraint myself, and shot Donna a cold, snobby look. Let's just say our rivalry goes farther back than high school.

After the stare, Donna almost looked scared. I waited for Jack, and he

"walked" beside me, smiling. "Man, I hate Donna Tobin" I expressed. "She's stupid, she only cares about herself, and she's so fake! She thinks she's so great 'cause she's rich, and…"

"Kim, please stop ranting. Even though you're really cute when you're mad" Jack interrupted, smiling.

I smiled back at him. We decided to change the subject. "I'm so glad it's finally Friday" I randomly commented.

"And the day of the competition, so we can beat whoever we're competing against." Jack replied.

We arrived at our lockers, and after grabbing my stuff for math, I met up with Jack, who was _still_ struggling to grab his stuff. He grabbed his book, and, almost dropped it. Jack securely put it in his hand, and we started to walk to class.

"Jack, what if there's someone really tough in the competition" I started to say, truthfully. I was sparring against two people, plus having to do a demonstration. It was kind of scary, I'd never had to take another person's place in a karate competition.

"Kim, your fearless. I know you're going to do amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

We arrived at Math class, and I took out all of the homework that I had due, most of it, only three quarters done. Whatever. "Hey" Jack whispered to me. "Can I copy some of your stuff down?" I started to ask. "I forgot to do a lot of the homework"

I quickly gave him my homework, and I saw him furiously copying down the homework. Now, normally, Jack wouldn't care if he forgot to do one lesson, but, because he was visiting his relatives, he was already missing a ton of stuff, and falling behind. So, he needed to do all of the work. Even though I didn't even do all of mine. I saw Eddie walk into the class, and I motioned for him to come and sit before someone takes his seat.

Eddie came and sat beside us, and he immediately noticed Jack scribbling away at loose-leaf, with him constantly looking at another piece of loose-leaf. "Jack, what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

I decided to answer for him. "He didn't do his homework, he's already behind, and needs to hand in the homework to catch up." I told Eddie. "Plus, he will get detention" I added.

Jack looked up from the mess of papers on his desk. "Detention?" He questioned.

I looked at him. "You know our teacher"

He shrugged in agreement, then continued to furiously copy my answers. Suddenly he peered up from his papers. "Kim, this isn't even done."

"I didn't get to finish it."

He handed me my math homework, and looked over at Eddie. "Eddie can I…"

"No" He simply replied.

Jack let out a frustrating sigh. "Great" He mumbled to himself, leaning back in his chair.

The teacher walked in, and immediately asked for the homework. Everyone handed it in, and we immediately went to doing more work.

* * *

Class finally ended, I hurriedly went out of the class, and Jack tried to keep up with me. I arrived at my locker, quickly putting my stuff in my locker. I grabbed the homework I needed, and turned around, only to see Jack, seeming out of breath. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I just…" I started to say. "I'm think I need to do some extra training"

Jack gave me a questioned look. "So you're nervous you're going to get hurt?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure why I was nervous. I just had a feeling that I would have to go against someone way past my skill level of Karate-someone even Jack would struggle against.

"You know," He started to say. "I want to kiss you right now, but I'm not going to." He said with a laugh.

"Same here" I told him, then smiled.

He smiled and laughed, and went over to his locker. I was smiling ear to ear, and I couldn't help but look at him. He was so just so cute, even with a broken leg, limping everywhere. I zipped my bag, and made my way over to Jack.

"Hey, can you help me with this," He asked, struggling to put his stuff in his bag. I grabbed some of his homework, and put it in his bag for him. "Thanks" He thanked, smiling.

We went out of the school, and met up with the guys. We started to go to the dojo. I looked at Jack, and he didn't look like I thought he would. I stopped us. "Jack, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh, nothing" I could tell he was lying.

"You're lying."

"Yeah, I am."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"We'll be over there" Jerry cut in, trying to ease their way out of the situation. They left, leaving Jack and I alone on the streets. "Jack, what's wrong" I asked him, concerned.

"I think I'll meet up with you guys when the competition starts, okay." He told me, it didn't feel so good with him saying that. I didn't want him to go home, I wanted him to come with us, and not be by himself.

"No, you're not. You're coming with us to the dojo." I ordered him.

"But Kim, it's…" He started to say. I wasn't sure why he wanted to go home.

"Jack, c'mon. Why are you being hesitant about this?"

"I won't even be doing Karate"

"Jack, please. For me. For yourself. You need this."

He hugged me. "Yeah, I think I do." He told me as we were hugging. We pulled out of our hug, and continued to go to the dojo. Upon arrival, Rudy immediately took me aside. He pulled my arm, pulling me to the other side of the dojo.

"Okay, Rudy, what was that for?" I hissed at him.

"We have to train. Now!" He urgently told me.

"I thought you said I was ready" I whined, even though _I _thought I wasn't ready for the competition.

"Well, yeah but…"

"Aww, just put a sock in it, Rudy." I snapped.

* * *

I arrived back at the dojo, after I was home eating supper. It was about half an hour before the competition, and there were already a lot of people at the dojo, from dojos all around San Jose. However, a lot of dojos were invited to attend the San Jose competition, many didn't accept. I wasn't sure why, maybe it was because they were either busy, or, they just didn't want to go, because well, it _was _being hosted at _our _dojo. Out of all dojos, ours.

I saw Jerry, Milton, and Eddie arrive, with smiles on their faces, and they were laughing. "Dude, your mom makes _amazing _alfredo!" Jerry exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. _Hm,_ I thought. _Jerry must've ate at Milton's._

"I know!" Eddie agreed._ Eddie must've also ate at Milton's._, I thought to myself.

They went into the boys change room, and I looked around, looking for Rudy. I heard Rudy's office door open, and saw a tall man come out, with Rudy urgently talking to him, looking like he was doing everything he could to please him, although he did not look too happy. Either that, or he was very emotionless. Either one made sense.

Rudy rushed over to me, looking pretty urgent, and very stressed. "Kim, you really need to try hard for this competition. That man that I came out of my office with, he'll be surveying how you guys do in the competition, and surveying the dojo. So, I'm not trying to put pressure or anything, but I just _really _need you to win this"

"But Ru…" I started to say.

"Thanks Kim." Rudy answered, piping up and patting my shoulder. Great, the entire dojo, Jack's grandfather, and everyone's family is counting on me. Great. Just great. Everybody's counting on me, and I'm doubting myself whether I can do this or not. _Where is Jack…?_ I thought. I needed a true pep talk. Just then, Jack popped in the dojo, and crutched over to me, while is grandfather sat down.

"Hey," He started to say. "What's wrong?" He obviously noticed my worried face.

"Everybody's counting on me. The dojo, your grandfather, especially Rudy. He wants me to win because some important guy is surveying the dojo. Jack, I don't know if I can do this." I rambled to him. I was already kind of scared for this, now so many are counting on me.

"Hey." Jack said. "Kim, don't worry about anybody, but yourself. You'll be amazing, I promise. Forget everyone else. You can do this, I believe in you."

I smiled. Someone was finally saying they believe in me rather than adding pressure onto me. "Thanks, Jack" I told him, then hugged him. He hugged back.

I went to get changed in my gi, and when I came out, I saw many people in our dojo. Jack was sitting with his grandfather, and I saw Jerry, Milton, and Eddie practising what they were assigned to do in the competition. I nervously went over to a punching dummy. I punched it, and did multiple kicks on it, trying to do unique kicks on it, and not do what a normally do.

After only ten minutes of practising, a Sensei came in, looking very serious. Jack and I always noticed that the Sensei who was ordering the competition was always serious, and emotionless. Before I sat down, I looked at the small audience, looking for my family members. I saw my Dad and sister. I smiled. My smile quickly turned to a frown when I didn't see my Mom. I guess she was working late.

The head Sensei ordered everyone to sit with their dojos, and Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I went to sit in the front row of the small set of bleachers. I shared a scared look with Jack, and he gave me a reassuring smile. I felt my body slightly calm down, but, in truth, I was still nervous.

First was the nun chuck portion of the competition, and Jerry was up for the nun chucks. He got up, and Rudy gave him a small pep-talk, and he walked onto the mat, grabbing the nun chucks. He started to do the routine that Rudy had been teaching him all week.

As Jerry started to do it, I had to admit, he was doing an amazing job. The nun chucks whipped through the air, with the chains clattering against each other. He whipped the nun chucks above his head, then whipped one down by his hip. I saw Mika quickly pounce in, mid-through Jerry's routine. "How's he doing?" She asked me.

"Good" I answered her. I looked at the other dojo members, and they actually looked really jealous. _Nice, Jerry…_I thought. Jerry did a full flip in the air, still with the nun chucks in hand, and still spinning them with his wrist.

I was actually really impressed. Jerry was doing amazing. I looked at Rudy, and he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. He finished his routine with his flip, and he bowed, and everyone in our dojo stood up and clapped like crazy. Jerry came over, and we surrounded him with praises like; "That was amazing!" and "Wow!".

Jerry looked proud of himself. The leading Sensei ordered everyone to sit down, and we all sat down on the bleachers.

Jerry's competitor walked up to the mat, giving Jerry a death glare. I elbowed him in the side, telling him to not look scared. He returned with a death glare. His competitor looked away, seeming scared. He grabbed the nun chucks, and started to spin them with his wrists. He was doing well, but, he just didn't have the momentum that Jerry had.

Once he finished his routine, the leading Sensei called up Jerry and his competitor up to the mat, and the Sensei announced the winner. It was Jerry. We roared. We all surrounded Jerry, giving him hugs, fist pumps, and high-fives. We sat down, and then, the next portion of the competition was up; the breaking of boards segment.

Two students from each dojo would break boards, one with a higher belt, which for our dojo, I represent, and one with a lower belt, which Milton was representing. First was the lower belts. First up was a dojo from across town. A small guy stood up, and he nervously walked to the center of the room. He asked for only one board. He lifted his hand, and forcefully pounded it against the board, making it break in two pieces. The kid smiled. He walked over to his dojo, and his sensei looked kind of angry. Now, the kid looked sad.

Another person went up, and I think it was from a dojo across San Jose. This time, it was a tall girl, who was an orange belt. She asked for two boards. She lifted her hand, and easily broke them, leaving each board in two clean pieces. She walked off proudly. Next Milton was up. He asked for two boards. Milton broke them in one quick hit. We clapped, and the head sensei quieted us.

The rest of the dojos went, and only two students broke two boards, the tall girl and Milton. Shoot. The head sensei called the girl and Milton up. Milton shared a nervous glance with us, and we gave him a "you'll do great" look. He smiled.

He went to the middle of the room, and stood next to the girl, who was relatively taller than him. She looked about six feet. The head sensei announced that Milton, and the other girl would break one board each, and they would keep going until one of them failed. Shoot.

The girl was up first. She took a board, and broke it with a clean cut. Milton did the same. Then she did the same. Then Milton. This happened until Milton didn't break a board. The opposing dojo roared. Milton looked upset, now. The other girl smirked. She lifted her hand, and, she didn't break the board. Milton attempted to break the board, this time succeeding. The other girl tried, but failed.

Our dojo stood up, rushing over to Milton. Like we did with Jerry, we hugged, fist-pumped, and hi-fived him. We went and sat down, and the next portion of the breaking boards started. A bunch of dojos went, and most people broke two or three boards. Our dojo was called up, and I confidently walked over, asking for four boards. I heard some gasps and whispers. Four boards were set in front of me, and I lifted my arm, getting ready to break all four. I pounded my hand against the boards, breaking all four. The Wasabi warriors clapped and cheered. I walked over, getting hugs, fist pumps, and hi-fives.

Some other dojos went, and one guy, broke _five boards…_I got second place. I hate losing. Next, was sparring. Eddie went first, sparring against a small, very short boy. Eddie actually beat him. He jumped up and down, and we were clapping loudly, proud of Eddie. He sat down, and Rudy and Jerry pat him on the back.

A couple of other dojos sparred, and Jerry sparred against a guy a little shorter than his height. Jerry lost. About four other dojos went, then, was the next level of sparring started.

Maybe, six dojos went, then it was my turn. I nervously stood up. My knees were shaking. Jack mouthed "you'll do amazing, I promise". I smiled.

I walked to the middle of the dojo, and my sparring partner was a black belt who was taller than me. He didn't look so tough. We bowed, and got in position. He threw the first punch. I dodged it, and threw a kick at him, and he swiftly moved his body, dodging my kick. He attempted to punch my head, but I ducked under his fist, and as I was doing so, I attempted to kick and trip him. He jumped over it. We sparred for about three minutes when he attempted to punch me in the chest, and I grabbed his fist, tripped him, and flipped him. I dusted my hands in pride. The sensei raised my hand, and declared me the winner.

Other dojos went, and I knew my second round of sparring was coming up. My heart beat quicker and quicker as each sparring round went by. "The final round of sparring will now begin. The top student in each dojo will spar against another dojo. Each person will spar against two people. If they win against both, they will receive a gold medal. If they win against one and not the other, they will receive a silver medal, if they lose against both, they will receive nothing." The head sensei announced. I didn't know I had to spar against two people for my final round of sparring. My stomach churned, and my heart beat faster. "First up will be the following dojos" The head sensei continued, then announced three dojos. Luckily, he didn't call ours.

The other dojos went, and, it took a long time to do. Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. When the winners were declared, the students went and sat with their dojo. The head sensei started to call dojos. He said one, which wasn't ours. He said another, which wasn't ours. "The Bobbi Wasabi Martial Arts academy…" He announced. My heart bet quicker, my stomach having a sick feeling to it. I didn't go up. He called our dojo again, "The Bobby Wasabi Martial arts academy…once again…" Jack leaned in to me.

"Kim, go, I believe in you." Jack started to say. "You are a black belt, and can easily beat up anyone. You have been training your butt off for this competition, and I know, you will do amazing"

I smiled, whispering, "Thanks, Jack".

I walked to the center of the mat. I looked at my opponents. They were both taller than me, and had very sincere looks on their faces. One was Asian, and one was quite tall with blonde hair, in a fowhawk. I didn't let them intimidate me. The head sensei told us that the blonde fella' and I were sparring first. I stood in front of him, and he looked down on me pathetically. That made me boil. No one. Doubts. Kim. Crawford. Except. Kim. Crawford. He also looked at me like I was a feather, because I was a girl. Okay, no. The sensei motioned us to start sparring, and I immediately threw a kick to his head. I spar well when I'm angry. He ducked under it, attempting to punch me. I grabbed his fist, twisting it, attempting to make him fall. He managed to get out of my grip. Stupid guys having large hands. We sparred, and I felt no struggle. By the time we had finished, I had won. The guys cheered as loud as possible, getting many stares and death glares shot at them.

Yes, the guys rowdy, annoying, and often end up getting kicked out of places, but, I love them anyway. They're like, my second family. Next, the Asian and Mr. Cocky-blonde-I-can-beat-up-anybody, guy sparred.

I stood at the sidelines, watching anger as Mr. Cocky was getting pounded by the other guy. I steered my attention to the Asian guy. He was amazing. Incredible. He had perfect kicks, perfect flips, perfect punches. All of his Karate moves were, perfect He extended his leg in a perfect angle, perfect amount of force, knocking him down. The blonde guy looked up at him, leaning on his elbow. The Asian looked down on him icily. The look actually scared me. I looked away from him.

The head sensei announced the Asian as the winner, and the blonde limped sadly off of the mat. The head sensei motioned me to come to the middle of the mat. I felt my knees shake. I hesitantly walked to the middle of the mat, my heart beating a mile and minute, and my head racing. My opponent shot me a cold glare, and I returned it with a some-what confident look. He looked away. Rudy always said try to intimidate your opponent. And that's what I was trying to do.

We stood in the middle of the mat, and bowed. Well, I bowed. The other guy didn't even have enough respect to bow to me. I was going to kick his butt. My confidence immediately faded when my opponent threw a kick at me. He had great momentum, and speed. I quickly dodged it, but, his heal hit my stomach. I ignored the pain on my right side. I did a back crescent kick on him, and he swiftly and easily twisted his body, dodging my kick. He jumped in the air, spinning his body, and having his leg extended. I used my arms to block him, and I blocked him, kicking him at the same time. He actually stumbled back. He started to rapidly kick and punch at me, moving positions, and only allowing me to just block. I hate just defending, I feel weak.

He swiftly twisted, and moved around, kicking at me as if he was some sort of ninja. Yes, I just said that. He threw a kick at me, kicking me in the stomach, then kicking me in the knee. I fell down, holding my stomach. That really hurt. Pain snaked through my body, and my body felt cold.

I felt my dojo counting on me, and all of their families. I felt; if I gave up, I was letting my worries win, and, everyone who wanted me to lose would win. I felt pain would win, I felt Jack's broken leg would win. Winning just wasn't for everyone else, or the dojo, or getting a gold medal, it was for me. If I lost, all my self-confidence and pride would be gone, and those two traits form who I am. I got up, feeling my body ache. I heard clapping, and saw Jack proudly clapping for me. My spirits lifted. Jerry joined him, then Milton, then Eddie, then Rudy, and then Jack's grandfather. I instantly felt all the weight on my shoulders was lifted. The pain in my side started to go away.

I started to kick and punch at him, and he blocked everything I threw at him. This was becoming impossible. Then, I remembered my fight with Alexis. I fought her towards the side lines, then kicked her off the mat. I kept kicking and punching against him, and he kept backing up. My plan was working. I then did a flying kick, and kicked him in the hip. He held his hip, looking like he was in pain. I kept going. We were on the edges of the mat.

Perfect. Since he was in slight pain, I grabbed his wrists, kicked him in the stomach, and flipped his body. He was half on the mat, half off. My opponent then childishly kicked me in the shin, and I collapsed. Luckily, I think I already had won. I got up, pain beating through my shin. The head sensei motioned me to go beside him. I limped over to him, and I was pretty sure I was showing a large limp. The head sensei raised my left arm, declaring me the winner.

My dojo clapped, roared, and cheered. My family did too. I was over-joyed. They all rushed over to me, including my sister and Dad, and I shared a hug with all of them. I hugged Jack, and then the head sensei adorned me with a shining gold medal. I looked at it proudly, and smiled.

I went back over to the bleachers, and I kept getting praises from everyone around me. Even from people who I didn't even know. The next portion of the competition began, and all of the top students did a demonstration. I was called up, and suddenly all the pain from the sparring came back. My hip, stomach, legs, and entire body started to hurt. Pain sneaked through my body, reaching every portion of my body. I limped over to the sensei. "Are you able to do this?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes" I answered. He nodded, then motioned me to begin. I went to the center of the mat, not even knowing what I was going to do. I had practised some routines with Rudy, then suddenly, they just blanked out of mind. Like a big mind eraser. I stood there, clueless. My surrounding suddenly just felt like they were gone. I could still see blurs of people, and whispering. I shook myself out of my blank world. I decided to just wing it. I backed up, putting a foot behind me. I leaped off, doing a flip in the air. I sprang off my hands, and did a mid-air flip, while kicking my left leg. I did a side flip, punching the air, and kicking it. Then the routines came back to me.

I did the one Rudy said was risky. I did it, one-hundred percent focusing on the routine.

I finished it off, having success. I stood up straight, and bowed. The audience were wide-eyed. Even the head sensei was impressed. Was I really that good? I walked off the mat, and then the last person went.

The head sensei went in a small group, whom I guessed were discussing who should've won the demonstration. We waited expectantly, not saying a word. They stepped out, and the head sensei went in front of the crowd. "Third place goes to Bobbi Olsen of Ling Chi's Karate Academy" He announced. A boy stepped out of the crowd, whom I guessed was Bobby Olsen. He shook the sensei's hand, receiving a bronze medal. "Second place goes to Adam Rickson, of the San Jose Tae Kwon Do academy."

A blonde boy stepped from the bleachers. It was the Mr. Cocky-I'm-better-than-everyone-else, boy I sparred against. He firmly shook the sensei's hand, and then the sensei gave him his medal. "Finally, first place goes to, Kim Crawford of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy" My heart probably skipped a beat. Did he just say my name? Woah. I stepped up, trembling, well, in happiness of course. I shakily shook the sensei's hand, smiling from ear to ear. As he was giving me my medal, he did something unexpected. "You earned this from the beginning. You certainly hit off with some boys." He whispered while chuckling.

I smiled. "I have my guy" I whispered back. My mind wondered to Jack. He laughed. I went over to my dojo, and they surrounded me with hugs. I hugged them back.

"Kim!" Jack exclaimed. "You were amazing!"

"Th…" I replied, getting interrupted.

"Kim," Jerry started to say. "That was totally swag, yo!"

"Yeah, Kim. That was awesome!" Milton praised.

"I knew you could do it" Rudy said to me, patting me on the back.

I laughed.

* * *

We ended the night with laughing, and eating ice cream. The gang, along with all of our families, had a really fun night. We laughed about all the stupid things all of us have done, and we were laughing so hard, we could have passed out. My family told me they didn't know I was so good at Karate, and I told them that they should've come to my competitions more often. My Dad agreed he would attend more, and support me. I was happy about that. Throughout the whole night, I held my gold and silver medals proudly around my neck. The medals I worked so hard for, and got hurt from, physically.

It all changed when I got a mysterious text. It read; "_Hey Kimmy! This little text is for your little boyfriend Jack, too. I suggest watching the video below away from your little Karate buddies." _I didn't even know who it was from. It just said a number. Then, something hit me. Whoever sent this, how did they know Jack and I were dating?

I bumped Jack with my elbow, getting his attention. "Mmhm?" He asked. I brought my phone closer to him, motioning him to read the text I just got. Maybe it was a joke? "That's odd…" He commented. "Do you wanna…?"

"Okay" I replied. Sure, this was more likely a joke. But, I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Hey, I need to get something from the dojo." I told the group. "Wanna come Jack?" I asked, basically making an excuse for Jack to see the video.

He nodded, and got up. He crutched his way over to me, and we made our ways to behind Falafel Phil's. I tapped the video, and it started to play.

It showed us. "Us" as in Jack and I. It started when I was with Jack in his hospital room. It showed me trying to cheer up Jack, and him not looking at me. I heard the words I was saying. Then, it showed Jack screaming and letting his heart out to me. I could see the tears on his face. I looked at non-video Jack, who was looking down at his feet in embarrassment. Then the video showed Jack crying in his lap. It showed me holding his shoulders, and him falling into them, then, it showed us kissing. I felt myself blush. Then, it showed the rest of the events after the kiss. It skipped a part. It showed Jack tripping in the cafeteria, getting food everywhere. It skipped to the end of that day, where we had out simple kiss. Then, it skipped to the other day where I had that horrible dream, and I was crying in Jack's arms, and we kissed again, and it started to rain.

Suddenly, I got another text. It was from the same number that sent the video. It read; "_So, you see the video, I see. Now, just to confirm. I'll see you two lovebirds at school on Monday. You'll know me when you see me. By the way, you better not take this lightly. Tell anyone about this, this video will be sent to the entire school, and since your guys are secretly dating, we wouldn't want that, now would we?_" I showed the text to Jack, and he read it. He widened his eyes, in absolute disbelief.

"H…how did he get all that footage? A…and h…how..w…w did he know we w…were dating?" Jack stuttered, being just as surprised as me.

"I, I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"Kim, do you think this is a joke?" Jack asked.

I heard my phone beep. It was a text message saying; "_No, this is not a joke, Jack._" I widened my eyes, trembling. I showed my screen to Jack. I got another text, and Jack snatched my phone from me. He showed me the text I had just received. It read; "_Actually, let's make this simple. I'll tell you this, if you do ANYTHING against my group and I, this video will go around to the school. Got it? Okay, good._"

"How will we know who he is?" Jack asked.

"I guess we just have to keep our eyes open."

"Kim, are we being blackmailed?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! FINISHED! That took a long time to write, and I hope you liked it. I worked hard on the description of the competition. I don't do any martial arts, and only know a few names of kicks. Sorry if it's poorly done :( Anyway, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL THE SEQUEL! Yes! I just want to thank all of you guys, you guys have been so loyal and amazing. Your reviews built me up every day, and taught me to take on criticism and hate. I'm just so glad of how successful my first FanFiction story was. I started writing it in May, and I saw how much my writing has improved since then. Thanks all to you guys who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I mean it, THANK YOU! So, I promised some shout-outs, and that's what you guys are going to get. First, I thank my first reviewer: **_**Mickey Rae**_**_._ Here are some of the reviewers that were loyal to me: [In no specific order]**

**Glee Club Rocks 1251  
Whitebelt9  
Sportygirl11  
nclhdrs1717  
Livy G.  
Anonymously Truthful  
Heamic08  
Tomlinsonn  
crystalsoda1  
jackeved  
KickinitandHPlover  
Badger222012  
ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed  
Hgirl(guest)  
krc93  
**

**Sorry if I missed anyone who loyally reviewed, it's late. I also thank all of the guest reviewers who reviewed. Some of you guests could have been reviewing since the beginning, I just didn't know it. I appreciate you guests too! I thank you all who favorite this story, you make me want to write better and more. So, Don't forget to read the sequel! PLEASE! **_**IT WILL BE CALLED STUCK!**_**  
Stuck, that is what the sequel will be called. STUCK! Okay? Clear? Good. Now, enough with my sappy thank-you's. PLEASE REVIEW! Since this is the last chapter until the sequel, I want all of you to review! Let's make it to over 100, baby! That would just make me so happy. So, yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! This is a special time for me. And, happy March. :D**

'**Til the sequel,**

**~Angela~ **


End file.
